The Early Stages of War
by 9aza
Summary: Movie AU with major G1 influences. Crackfic. Ever wonder how life on Cybertron was like before the Allspark hunt and 07 movie? Well here's your chance to find out. Learn how certain bots and cons got their start. Complete, but is undergoing reconstruction. Cover by Mysterious-joker on deviantart!
1. Megatron and Optimus

A/N: This is my first published story on this website, so try not to be too harsh. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flamers will be shot.

My thanks to Arctic Banana for betaing the first part of the chapter. She would have edited the whole thing if I wasn't an idiot. Always check what you're sending! Also thanks to her and Kibble Beast for encouraging me to write this.

Warning: This is based on a role play between my brother and I and will be crack.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and not even the whole plot, but I do own a Starscream t-shirt.

Edit: Hello readers! I've finally decided to clean up this story a bit. Mostly minor things like grammar, changing a bit of dialogue here and there, removing bad jokes, etc. If I miss anything, please let me know in a PM or review. Also, I hope you all enjoy the new coverart for this story done by my best friend, **mysterious-joker**. There is a link to the original image on my profile.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 1: Megatron and Optimus

_Though the title suggests that this story is about the beginning of the Great War, our story truly begins many years before the first battle took place, in the home of Sentinel Prime and his bondmate, and High Lady Protector, Silverclaw with the birth of a certain pair of twins…_

"AAAAHHH!" Silverclaw screamed as the labor pains began to take their toll.

"Don't worry," comforted Sentinel as he caressed her cheek. "The medic will be here soon."

In response, she bit his fingers off.

"Sweet Primus, what the frag is wrong with you femme!" shouted the Prime as he cradled his fingerless hand. "Did you eat a bowl of glitch this morning?!"

She spat out his fingers at his face. "You're possessed by Unicron, aren't you?" he muttered.

Luckily before Silverclaw started levitating off her berth, the medic entered.

"So what seems to be the problem here?" asked Hatchet, one of the best medics Cybertron had to offer.

"My bondmate bit my fingers off and I think she's possessed!" Sentinel cried out hysterically.

"So she's in labor then," stated Hatchet. He walked over to Silverclaw's side, put her in stasis, and began to the process of opening her chassis, all with the slightest of ease. "Do you have a protoform ready?"

"Yes," replied a shocked Sentinel, "they are both ready."

"They?"

"Silverclaw is carrying twins."

"Twins are very rare."

"They are not split-spark."

"Ah. Well fraternal twins are more common," Hatchet muttered.

Meanwhile inside Silverclaw's spark chamber, a powerful future leader waited patiently to be born…

"I'm BORED!" the sparkling cried out. To ease his boredom, the sparkling began to slam against the walls of his "prison" as a futile attempt to entertain himself. But before he could hit the wall again for the trillionth time, the wall opened and a bright light appeared.

Hatchet took out his metal tongs and carefully inserted them into Silverclaw's spark chamber to retrieve the first sparkling, but as soon as the tongs were in, Hatchet felt something strong take hold of his tongs and no matter what he did, it wouldn't let go.

"Let go…You…Little Fragger!" he cursed. Hatchet was sent flying as the thing let go of the tongs.

Hatchet groaned and then looked that his favorite tongs. Only the handles were left.

"Oh, _now_ it's on," Hatchet growled. He stomped over to the spark chamber and before he could do anything else, the sparkling, seeing its chance of freedom, jumped out and straight into the protoform on the table next to Silverclaw's berth.

The sparkling's new body onlined and the sparkling spoke its first words, "MEGATRON ONLINE!" More like bellowed.

"Oh slag…That is _not_ a good sign," said Hatchet.

Hatchet cycled his vents, he would have to deal with Megatron after he got the other twin out. Hatchet took out his second favorite pair of tongs, ignored the newborn called Megatron, and carefully began to extract the second spark.

It didn't take long for Megatron to figure out what Hatchet was doing and Megatron knew he had to put a stop to it. The second spark was a major pain in the aft and it had taken Megatron forever to get it to stay in a little corner far from him. Now that he was finally free of that horrible prison and annoying prison mate, there was NO WAY he was going to allow that second spark to live. As Hatchet pulled out the spark, Megatron came up with his first half-baked plan.

He jumped on top of Hatchet's helm and tried to reach for the tongs.

"GET…OFF!" Hatchet shouted, while trying to grab Megatron with his free hand.

Megatron then jumped off and grabbed the tongs on his way down with his teeth. He hit the ground running and pulled the tongs out of his mouth. Unfortunately, he bit the tongs too hard and well…the tongs were now half the size they were before.

Hatchet was pissed beyond words and remained silent. He then grabbed the circular saw off a nearby table and began to chase Megatron.

After an hour, Megatron realized he couldn't keep running forever and eventually Hatchet would catch him; Megatron needed to dump the stupid spark somewhere. Then in the corner of his optic, he saw the perfect spot. He changed direction and headed toward the trash can. Once there, Megatron dropped the spark in, hoping it would slowly wither up and die.

Something was wrong. The "trash can" began to change colors and the hole closed. It was then that Megatron realized that the trash can was actually the second protoform. Megatron ended up bringing the slagger to life himself!

Hatchet smirked at the situation and approached the now online sparkling.

"Meggy," cooed the happy sparkling, trying to give his big brother a hug.

"No. Bad Oppy," grunted Megatron as he tried to pry his younger sibling off.

"Oppy?" questioned the younger. He smiled and squealed happily, "I'm Optimus!"

Hatchet couldn't help but smile. The twins reminded him of his own sparkling, Ratchet: an adorable pain in the aft. He immediately closed Silverclaw's spark chamber and began the process to bring her out of stasis.

"What the frag just happened?!" asked a wide-eyed Sentinel from the corner.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter: Prowl and Jazz.

Thanks for reading and please R&R.


	2. Prowl and Jazz

A/N: This chapter was really tough to write, wasn't edited, and may not be that funny. I'm so sorry, but the next chapter will be better, I promise.

Thank you Veekalzhanez and Kibble Beast for reviewing. Your reviews made me smile and make me want to continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The Early Stages of War

Chapter 2

The next part of our tale begins in a slightly rough part of the city Vos. The city is famous for it's large Seeker population, it's separate government that applies solely to resident Seekers, and it's drug runners. But that slag isn't important, this chapter isn't about arrogant flyers or stoners and/or junkies, this chapter is about a pair of ground-pounders who were destined to be friends forever…

In a small apartment building lived a femme who was a member of, perhaps, the least respected, most hated of all police forces (I'm not talking about the LAPD) on Cybertron. This femme's name was Siren and she was carrying. This sparkling wasn't split-sparked, Siren was a happily bonded femme; her bondmate was an undercover officer who was currently working out of town. She was spending her evening by reading a book about proper police conduct when everything went to the smelting pit.

In the same apartment building lived another happily bonded couple, a pair of music lovers really, who were expecting their first sparkling. The femme's name was Meringue, who worked in a karaoke bar and the mech's name was Funk, and he worked in a popular night club.

Funk was currently working late and Meringue was changing the radio station on her new stereo when she heard a blood-curdling scream coming from next door. The scream had made her jolt up and accidentally made her pull the knob out of it.

"Aw slag it to the Pit!," she cursed.

Meringue got up and walked over to her neighbor's door.

"Glitch better not be having an overload," Meringue muttered before knocking.

Siren heard the knock and called out, "Please help me!"

Meringue heard and rushed into the apartment; there on the floor was a police femme.

Meanwhile in a nearby clinic, a certain mech was flirting with a volunteer as he waited for his doctor to call him in.

"Come on pretty femme, how about I take you to the gun range and I'll show what my cannons can really do," said Ironhide, one of Sentinel's more experienced guards.

The volunteer rolled her optics. "Ironhide, as much as I like seeing things explode, I'm not interested in dating a mech much older than me."

"Chromia-"

Chromia pulled out her rifle from her subspace and cocked it. "No means no."

Luckily before Chromia could turn Ironhide into Swiss cheese, Hatchet walked in. "All right Ironhide I'm ready to do your checkup…," he faltered as he took in the scene. He cycled his vents, "Chromia, put your rifle away; I don't want to have to fix another patient you shot."

"Yes Hatchet," she muttered and quickly subspaced the rifle.

Hatchet then grabbed Ironhide and pulled him into the examination room.

"Just sit here," ordered Hatchet pointing to a berth.

Ironhide did as he was told, but then noticed that next to him was a baby carrier. He peered inside and there was a young sparkling. The sparkling was playing with a toy wrench before he noticed Ironhide's staring. "Old!," cooed the happy sparkling while pointing at Ironhide.

"Don't mind him," said Hatchet.

"Who is he?," asked Ironhide.

"His name is Ratchet; he's my son," he explained. "I'm watching him while his femme creator is away on a business trip. Now let's get this check up started."

But before Hatchet could start, Chromia burst into the room while holding a police femme crying out in pain and followed by another femme with a visor.

"Sweet Primus, what's the matter with her?!," yelled Hatchet.

"She's gonna have a sparkling that's what!," screamed Chromia.

At that moment both Siren and Meringue screamed in pain.

"And her problem?," asked Ironhide. "Ow! What the slag?," Ironhide cursed as he was hit with an unknown object.

"She gonna have sparkling, Oldie," pointed out Ratchet, who was missing his wrench.

"Ratchet, stop being a wise-aft; Ironhide, get off that berth, Pit, just get out of the room and take my son with you; Chromia, put the police femme on the berth and get another berth for the second femme; second femme, sit on this chair. Now MOVE!," ordered Hatchet.

A few minutes later, both femmes were in stasis but Hatchet was focusing on Siren first since she had been in labor longer. Hatchet carefully pulled out the sparkling with the new pair of tongs his bondmate gave him and placed it in the spare protoform he had Chromia find.

The body onlined and the sparkling turned out to be a mech. Hatchet waited for him to say something, but the sparkling remained silent and observed his surroundings.

Positive that the newborn wasn't planning on causing trouble like a certain mech, Megatron, Hatchet delivered the other sparkling without a hitch.

The younger was placed next to the older sparkling; both remained silent long enough for their femme creators to wake up.

"Respect the law," chirped the older sparkling to the younger.

"He's going to be an officer when he grows up," Siren said proudly.

In response, the older pulled out a mysterious object out of nowhere. Hatchet took it and looked at it carefully.

"Holy slag! This is a real police badge," Hatchet said in disbelief.

"No way, let me see that," said Siren. After several minutes she said, "It's real. My sparkling was born an officer of the law."

"Yay, Prowlie!," cried out the younger excitedly.

'Prowlie' frowned. "Prowl, not Prowlie."

"Prowlie."

"Prowl."

"Prowlie."

"Prowl."

"Prowlie!"

"Prowl!"

Then screaming could be heard over the sparklings' argument.

"Ironhide! I'm not going out with you!"

"Ha, ha!"

"Why you little slagger!"

"No! Ironhide put your canons away! He's just a sparkling!"

"Hold still!"

"Run, Ratchet, RUN!!!"

Canons and shotguns could be heard firing. Hatchet cycled his vents, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

A/N: I warned you it wasn't that good.

Sorry if the names suck. I chose Meringue and Siren because I have no imagination and my brother made me use Funk. Don't worry Kibble Beast, I'll use your list next chapter.

Next chapter: Soundwave.

Please R&R.

Happy Holidays! :D


	3. Soundwave

A/N: This chapter is also unedited but I hope you can forgive me for that. Since this is my first update of the 2010, this chapter is a special treat to my readers (I know I have readers, even if they don't review.) because it's twice as long as the previous chapters.

Thank you Kibble Beast for reviewing and thank you musicismyhero for adding this story to your alert list.

Disclaimer: I only own half of this plot. Neither I nor my brother own this franchise, but he does own a ROTF Soundwave and a ROTF Bumblebee.

Now I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 3

_Before we continue on to part three of our tale, we must make a brief detour to the city of Iacon…_

Megatron was bored, there wasn't much to do on this slightly gloomy day. So he just continued to bounce his ball on the wall.

"Um, Meggy," called out a quiet voice.

Megatron cycled his vents. "Don't call me that Oppy. What do you want?"

"Um, can you not sit on me?"

Megatron thought about it for a moment. "Hmm…No."

"But Meggy-"

"No."

"Megatron. Optimus. I brought you both cubes," said Silverclaw, their femme creator. She entered the room and gasped at the sight she saw.

"Megatron, why are you sitting on your brother?!"

"Because there's nowhere else to sit."

"What about that chair there?," asked Silverclaw, pointing at the chair that was only a foot away from Megatron.

"Okay," said Megatron.

"Good," she said. She gave them both their cubes and left.

Once they downed their cubes, Megatron grabbed Optimus and made him lay on the chair seat. Then Megatron sat on him.

"Meggy!," whined Optimus.

"Shut up," said an irritated Megatron.

RING RING

"Phone!," called out Megatron.

RING RING

"I said 'phone!,'" he bellowed.

RING RING

Megatron growled as he jumped off of Optimus to answer the phone. "Everyone must deaf or something," he grumbled.

He picked up the phone and with the best of his manners said, "What you want?!"

For awhile all he heard was heavy breathing before a deep monotone voice said, "Soundwave…DEVELOPING!" Okay, so it was more like announced.

Megatron's optics widened as he dropped the phone.

"What wrong, Meggy?," asked Optimus from the chair.

"Oppy! There's a creepy mech on the phone," said Megatron, optics still wide.

"Oh…Can me say 'hi?,'" asked the naïve younger brother.

"NO! He can be a sparklingnapper or worse, a GYMTEACHER!" stated Megatron.

"Soundwave…CAN HEAR YOU!," called out the voice on the phone.

"Opps," said Megatron and he promptly hung up the phone. "We never speak of this again. I have spoken."

"But Meggy-"

"I HAVE SPOKEN!"

**XXX**

_Ahem. Now that that little detour is over, we may continue. Part three takes us back to Vos, but this time in the safer, suburban part of the city. Here we meet up with a bonded couple who are waiting for a certain doctor to make a house call._

The couple was communication technicians Battlestreak and Cybershadow. Unlike other femmes, Cybershadow didn't go crazy from labor pains, Pit, she didn't even have labor pains; she only realized it was time when she felt the sparkling try to pry her spark chamber open.

A few hours later, Hatchet had put Cybershadow in stasis and was in the process of transplanting the spark into the protoform, all without incident. _What do you know, this just might be a normal sparkling,_ thought Hatchet as the sparkling onlined.

"Soundwave…ONLINE!" _Maybe not._

"Looks like he named himself already," muttered Battlestreak.

"Um, why does he speak in monotone and wear a visor and a mask?" asked Cybershadow.

"Look I'm just going to outright say it, but when a sparkling announces itself like that, it's usually a sign that there's something different about it. Sometimes that's a good thing, but usually it's bad and it could mean that your sparkling might be crazy, become evil, or develop some really bad personally traits that will affect his life later on. There's really nothing parents can do to stop this," explained Hatchet.

"Well can you at least get him to take off his mask?," asked Battlestreak.

"Sure."

Hatchet then approached the sparkling and slowly reached for his mask. Soundwave knew what Hatchet was trying to do, after all they were speaking only a foot away from him, and he didn't like it. He jumped off the table he was standing on and quickly ran towards the door, only to be blocked by Battlestreak. Soundwave made a sharp right turn…And straight into Cybershadow's arms.

"Caught you, silly cyber-bunny," she giggled. She pulled off Soundwave's mask, despite his efforts to slap her servo way. Optic ridges rose as she saw what was underneath the mask.

Hatchet and Battlestreak peered over her shoulder to see and both mechs groaned at what they saw. Covering Soundwave's face was a large black voice changer.

**xxx**

The next day Soundwave was sitting in playpen while drinking from his bottle when Cybershadow came in with both servos behind her back.

"Soundwave," she said in a sing-song voice, "I got a new friend for you."

Then she pulled out a stuffed black kitty and handed it to Soundwave. "Do you like it?"

He nodded as he hugged the kitty tightly.

"What do you want to name it?"

"Designation: MR. MCFLUFFERKINS."

**xxx**

Later that week, Battlestreak and Cybershadow were discussing her choices in Soundwave's toys.

"Why are you buying him dolls?! If other younglings see him they'll laugh."

"Primus, you are over-reacting. Lots of sparklings play with stuffed animals."

"Lots of sparklings don't name their toys Mr. McCheese, Floaty, and Fat Aft."

"Their names are Mr. McFlufferkins, Stick, and Boulder."

"Why did he name those two Stick and Boulder. I mean they look a lot like him, only without masks and are red and light blue."

"Because Stick, the red one, is very light and Boulder, the blue, is super heavy for some reason. I mean have you tried carrying that thing?! Primus!"

"Whatever. Still, younglings are cruel in case you've forgotten and I don't want Soundwave to get picked on, even if the way he speaks creeps me out."

"You keep forgetting that he's telepath. Once other younglings find out, they would leave him alone."

"How can I forget. He tried to use his tentacles to mind rape me into thinking that _I_ broke your femme creator's vase and not him."

"You know what, how about we forget all this and maybe go somewhere as family next week?"

"That actually sounds nice."

"I thought you'd like it."

**XXX**

**Soundwave's first trip to the zoo**

Cybershadow was packing a sparkling bag for their trip when Soundwave approached her while holding all three of his toys. She looked down and said, "No, Soundwave, you can only bring one. And don't you try to use your tentacles on me, young mech."

Soundwave cycled his vents and retracted his tentacles. "This one," he stated, holding up Mr. McFlufferkins.

"Okay." Cybershadow grabbed the kitty and carefully placed it in the bag. Soundwave headed back to his nursery to put back Stick and Boulder. Once inside, he instead opened his chest compartment and stuffed his toys inside. Underneath his mask he smirked in triumph.

**xxx**

The visit to the zoo started out normally, everything was fine and no incidents occurred, that is until they reached the cyber-monkeys.

"Look Soundwave, cyber-monkeys," pointed out Cybershadow.

"More like slag-flingers if you ask me," muttered Battlestreak.

"What do you mean?," asked his bondmate.

"It's a fact that cyber-monkeys love to throw their trash at people," stated Battlestreak.

"Don't be ridiculous. Now let's get closer," urged Cybershadow, grabbing his hand and leading him toward the exhibit.

The cyber-monkeys took one look at Battlestreak and then they all gathered close by him and began to throw their, well, crap at him.

"Oh Pit no!," he yelled as he grabbed mud off the ground and started throwing it back at the slag-slingers.

"Um, do we know him?," Cybershadow asked Soundwave, who immediately shook his head.

"Mama, query: What does 'slag,' 'Pit,' 'frag,' and 'creator-interfacer' mean?"

"Um, I'll tell you when you're older."

"But-"

"When you're older!" Cybershadow grabbed Soundwave and led him away from the cyber-monkeys and Battlestreak.

**xxx**

After a few hours Cybershadow and Soundwave found an arts & crafts area. She put Soundwave on a bench and said, "Stay here, and I'll get you a crayon and a kitty mask to color."

With her back turned, Soundwave hopped off the bench and headed toward the gift store passed by earlier. When Cybershadow turned around, she screamed.

"Soundwave!," she called out. She kept screaming his name, until she heard his unmistakable voice inside the gift store.

Cybershadow ran inside and saw Soundwave playing with Mr. McFlufferkins, Stick, Boulder, and two other stuff animals.

"Soundwave," she said angrily. "Why did you wander off? And didn't I say you couldn't bring Stick and Boulder?"

Soundwave stopped playing and looked up. He immediately tried to put Stick and Boulder back into his chest compartment.

Cybershadow cycled her vents, "Don't bother Soundwave." She tried to pick him up and almost collapsed from the sheer weight of Boulder. "Primus Soundwave, how is your toy so heavy if it's the same size and shape as Stick."

She eventually managed to regain her balance and was walking toward the exit when Soundwave started whimpering and reaching out toward the two stuff animals on the ground.

"No Soundwave, I'm not buying you two new toys."

"WAAAAHHHH! WAAAAHHHH! WAAAAHHHH!," he cried.

"Primus, is that the fire alarm?," asked a random mech.

"That's my sparkling," answered Cybershadow angrily.

"Then get him to SHUT UP!," demanded the mech and several others agreed with him.

"Okay, fine! Soundwave, sweetspark, stop crying. I'll buy you the stuff animals!"

Soundwave stopped and hugged her.

After Cybershadow bought the two birdlike, cotton ball shaped toys, she asked, "What are you going to name them?"

"Designation: COTTONBALL," he said pointing to the red one. "Designation: COTTONBALL JR.," he pointed to the yellow one.

**xxx**

Meanwhile with the slag-slingers…

The battle between the cyber-monkeys and Battlestreak raged on. Then a zoo employee happened upon the scene and cycled his vents. "Not another slag fight," muttered Ironhide, who worked part time at the zoo on weekends.

He grabbed the hose and sprayed water on the cyber-monkeys and Battlestreak.

"Hey!," shouted Battlestreak.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises," stated an annoyed Ironhide.

The cyber-monkeys and Battlestreak looked at each other and nodded and both parties threw slag at Ironhide.

"This…better…be…mud," said Ironhide. After a moment's silence, he commed security. "This is Ironhide, I'm going to need backup to escort a troublemaker out of the zoo. Come quickly or there won't be much left to escort," he said with a disturbingly calm voice. He then took out his cannons and aimed.

**xxx**

At the entrance of the zoo, mechs and femmes watched as security threw Battlestreak out onto his aft and held Ironhide back at the same time.

There near the entrance Cybershadow and Soundwave were watching and waiting. No one spoke on the way home.

**XXX**

After putting Soundwave to bed, Cybershadow looked at her bondmate and said, "I can't believe you did that."

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I made an aft of myself today and I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Don't make it up to me, make it up to him," she said, pointing to Soundwave.

**xxx**

Soundwave was in his room, playing with all his stuffed animals, when Battlestreak came in.

"Hey Soundwave, about what happened at the zoo yesterday…"

"It okay, Dada."

"Um, no it's not. I acted like a fool and I'm sorry."

Soundwave was silent and then he stood up and hugged Battlestreak.

"Soundwave?"

"Yes?"

"I got you a new friend." Then Battlestreak took out a small stuffed bat and handed it to him.

"Designation: PENDEJO," stated Soundwave.

* * *

A/N: Pendejo is Spanish for idiot. Soundwave's stuff animals are all representations of his future creations. Also everyone is in their G1 forms in this story, except for Megatron, Ironhide, and Optimus (Soundwave is in his G1 form, but he has hidden tentacles like his 09 form), for now at least.

Next chapter: The Seekers! A.K.A. Round 1

Enjoy the New Year readers and please R&R! I'm begging you!


	4. Seekers or Round 1

A/N: Wow, I'm actually please by how this chapter turned out. I thought it was going to be short and not very funny, but it's actually a little longer than chapter 3.

A thank you to my good friend Rain/Soundwave for reviewing my story. You cheered me up with your two reviews about chapter 3. Also I'm glad to know that chapter 3 made you a Soundwave fan. Thanks for putting a link for this story on you deviantART account. She's mysterious-jokester, if you're wondering. This chapter is dedicated to you, mostly because I know how much my Starscream obsession annoys you. :3

Thank you Kibble Beast for your long and funny review! This chapter is also dedicated to you. Hopefully it will live up to your standards.

Thank you TFSTARFIRE for adding this story to your faves and for reviewing.

Thank you chickentyrant5 for faving this story.

Warning: Contains fluff.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 4

_We have now reached part four of our tale and well…Poor Hatchet is starting to reach his breaking point with all these sparklings. But before we witness Hatchet losing it, we must go back to the slightly rough part of Vos we saw back in chapter two; we don't have to go far, just down the street from Jazz and Prowl's apartment complex. Here we will meet a young, single, Seeker femme by the name of Starfall…_

Starfall lived in a one-story apartment complex with only three apartments. In one of the apartments lived a bonded Seeker couple named Razorwing and Cloudrider; they owned a small but popular convenience store. In the other apartment lived another Seeker femme named Skystrike; she was a nurse in a nearby hospital. Starfall was good friends with all of them.

But the oddest thing about these four was that Starfall was the only one among them with the ability to have children and could split-spark. Cloudrider could not carry a sparkling full term and Skystrike wanted a child but wasn't interested in bonding with someone and couldn't split-spark.

The three neighbors all begged Starfall to split-spark for them, since they trusted no one else, and she agreed after much convincing. Starfall promised Razorwing and Cloudrider that she would carry their sparkling first and before long, Hatchet informed her that she was carrying.

**XXX**

_Inside Starfall's spark chamber…_

The spark she carried was just drifting and occasionally, much to it's amusement, gently bouncing off the walls. It was just another peaceful day when the sparkling had the horrible feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.

It then watched in pure horror as a part of itself started stretching away from it's body until finally, POP! There, only an inch away from the sparkling was another sparkling.

"AAAAHHHH!," screamed the first sparkling.

"AAAAHHHH!," cried out the second.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

**xxx**

After an hour, both sparklings stopped screaming, thank Primus, and the first sparkling realized what it had to do.

The first sparkling drifted over to the second and immediately started pushing it while screaming, "You…Get…Back…In…Me!"

"Stop it!," cried out the second. "You're hurting me!"

"Oh, fine!," yelled the first, who gave up so easily because all that pushing was making it tired, not that it would admit it.

Both sparklings just stayed away from each other, until the first started to stretch again.

"Hi," said the new third sparkling.

"Primus! If this keeps up, we're going to run out of room soon!," cried out the first.

**xxx**

Not long after the Third's appearance, the three sparklings began to tolerate each other's existence; Third even took to sticking by Second's side. But soon they realized they had to divide the leftover personality traits that were floating around with them.

"Okay," started First, "Who gets the bitchy trait?"

"You," stated Second and Third at the same time.

"What?! Why should I get the bitchy trait? Why not you?," it said, pointing at third.

"Because you were mean to second when he came," answered Third.

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

And so another argument began. But while the two argued, Second took the paternal trait, knowing that if he didn't he might end up with one of the bad traits.

"Okay fine, give me the bitchy trait," pouted first. After receiving the trait, first noticed that the paternal trait was missing and so was the funny trait. "Hey you guys took the good traits."

"You snooze, you lose," said an amused Third.

There was only one trait left and it was one that no one wanted. It was the maternal trait. "Well, take it!," said an irritated Second to First.

"But I don't want it!," whined First.

"Too bad. You get it because you were here first."

"That's stupid!"

"Look if it stops you from whining so much, I'll take half of it," offered Third.

First thought it over for a moment before agreeing. "Break it in half," ordered First to Second.

Second tried to break it but it was difficult and in the end was only able to break off only a small piece. He quickly gave the small piece to Third and gave the big piece to First, since he liked screwing First over, gee I wonder why.

**XXX**

It wasn't long after that little incident that Starfall began to feel labor pains, which was odd since it was much too early. At the hospital she insisted that she didn't want to be in stasis during the transplant process and Hatchet relented.

After giving Starfall painkillers, Hatchet opened the spark chamber and used his tongs to reach in.

**xxx**

First and Second were using Third like a ball and were pushing him to each other when a bright light filled their room.

"I know why you're early Starfall," said a booming voice. "You have triplets in here."

Then a pair of tongs reached in and grabbed First. "First!," screamed Second and Third in pure horror.

First struggled to free himself and knew he was going to die. _NO!, _he thought_, if I'm going to die, I'll die fighting!_

First used all his strength to break free from the tongs' hold and tackled the arm that held them. First then proceeded to bite the arm and took pleasure from Hatchet's cries of pain and anger.

Hatchet tried to reach for something, ANYTHING, to get the little hellion off of him. He felt the handle of a tool, grabbed it, and smacked the sparkling off his arm with it.

First landed on the floor hard and was dazed from the surprise attack. He looked back at Hatchet and saw he had a mallet in his servos. First wasn't afraid and launched himself at the doctor, only to be hit again.

Hatchet loomed over the unmoving sparkling, thinking that first had run out energy to fight. He bent down to get the sparkling when suddenly First threw himself at Hatchet's face and held on as Hatchet tried to pull him off. Hatchet then used the mallet to smack the stubborn sparkling off his face and once again he landed on the floor.

This time when he landed on the floor, Hatchet didn't give him time to recover and kept hitting with the mallet.

"Die! Die! Die!," he yelled.

"Hey! I can see and hear what you're doing you know!," screamed Starfall.

Hatchet stopped and grabbed the sparkling and threw him roughly into the protoform. "I'm sorry, but that was no sparkling. That…was…a …demon…from the Pit," stated Hatchet.

Starfall really didn't know what to say to that and instead changed the subject. "How about we get the others out, okay?"

Hatchet cycled his vents. "Fine," he muttered.

**xxx**

Third clung to Second and whispered fearfully, "That thing isn't going to come back, right?"

Second never took his gaze off the bright light and whispered back, "I don't know, third, I don't know."

Then a large hand emerged from the light.

"It's the hand of Primus," whispered Third.

"More like Unicron," muttered Second.

The hand then reached toward the two sparklings and grabbed Second.

"Second, no!," screamed Third. He slammed against the hand but to no prevail and Second was gone, taken to the horrible light just like First.

"Please Second, come back," sobbed Third, "I don't want to be alone."

**xxx**

Second tried to struggle against the grasp of the hand but quickly stopped after he realized how pointless it was.

_It's not fair,_ thought Second as everything became dark, _I was just brought into existence only to die a horrible death. I'm going to miss Third, Pit, I already miss First. Maybe I'll see him in the Well of Sparks…_

**xxx**

Third was crying, crying for his only friends, when the Hand appeared again.

Third stopped crying and grew angry. "You're here to take me too, huh?! Fine, take me! I don't want to live anymore if I'm going to be lonely forever!"

With that said, Third jumped onto the Hand's opened palm and begged for the sweet release of death. Then everything became dark…

**xxx**

When Starfall saw her firstborn online his golden optics for the first time, she knew she couldn't give the little demon up.

"Can I?," she whispered.

Hatchet nodded tiredly. He carefully picked up the still dazed sparkling and placed him in her arms. "There," he said, "an evil, but healthy, Seeker femme."

Starfall rose an optic ridge. "Um, this is a mech."

"What?" Hatchet looked carefully at the sparkling. "It _is _a mech! Primus, he is going to teased, big time," laughed Hatchet.

The sparkling, not liking Hatchet poking fun at him, began to cry, loudly.

Hatchet winced at the noise, while Starfall just smiled, seemingly immune to the cries. "At least I now know what to name you, Starscream."

**xxx**

Third opened his optics and saw that he was in a white room. He turned his head to the left and saw another sparkling looking at him.

Third giggled happily, he wasn't going to be alone anymore!

"Third," whispered the sparkling.

"Second!," squealed Third. He rolled on his side and gave Second a big hug.

"No leave again," whimpered Third.

"No. Me promise," swore Second.

Then three Seekers appeared and the sparklings were pulled apart.

Both began to cry. "Hush," Cloudrider murmured softly to Second. "You'll see each other again tomorrow. I promise Thundercracker."

**XXX**

_And she was right. Thundercracker saw Third (Skywarp) everyday; the two were even reunited with Starscream the day after their birth. But at the same time as their birth, an old mech was visiting the hospital…_

Jetfire was old, very old, and grumpy too, but if there was one thing he loved it was sparklings. On this particular day Jetfire was on his way to see his new grandson.

When he finally entered he saw his son and his bondmate and next to them was a sleeping youngling.

"Okay I'm here! Now where's my grandson!"

"Please keep your voice down, you'll wake him," whispered Steamfire.

"Who, Son?"

"Your grandson."

Jetfire looked around the room and saw no sparkling. "I don't see him."

"He's right there," said Steamfire pointing at the youngling.

"THAT'S A NEWBORN! PRIMUS, HE'S HUGE!," cried out Jetfire.

The sparkling woke and began to cry. Steamfire sighed and began to soothe the poor thing before he woke up his femme creator, who was exhausted after giving birth to such a big sparkling.

"We know he's big. The doctor says he going to be taller than us."

"What's his name?"

"Skyfire."

Jetfire looked at the sparkling. "Well Skyfire, I'm going to train you to be a strong warrior like me you're old enough. This I swear!"

Good luck with that Jetfire, but I have a feeling that things won't go to plan…

**XXX**

Skywarp was in Starscream's room with said mech, when he said, "Me want TC!"

"Too bad, TC sleeping," stated Starscream. "He have Binky too," he added bitterly.

Now Binky was special to all Seeklets because he was made by Starfall as a gift for Razorwing and Cloudrider's sparkling. But when Starfall took out the stuffed Cybertronian jet, all three began to fight over it. After several hours of fighting, it was Thundercracker who suggested that they share it, each one getting it for a day.

Today was Skywarp's day with Binky, but Starscream really wanted to play with the toy now.

Skywarp looked annoyed. "It my turn with Binky. Play with Sprinkles." He then handed the pouting Seeklet a stuffed cyber-bear. Starscream looked Skywarp with disbelief; Sprinkles was one of Skywarp's favorite toys. "But Sprinkles yours." he said.

"You keep. Me no mind," he shrugged.

Starscream smiled and hugged Skywarp. "Tank you Warpy." Then both sparklings went back to quietly playing with their toys, at least for a few more minutes.

Skywarp was tired of waiting and stood up and started to bang his head on the wall.

"What you doing?," asked Starscream.

"Me trying to get to TC," answered Skywarp.

"By hitting wall. That stupid," said Starscream.

"Me no care." After an hour of banging his head on the wall, Skywarp stopped. "Last time," he whispered and hit the wall as hard as he could.

But the strange thing was that Skywarp, instead of hitting the wall, landed on a soft surface. He quickly stood up and saw Thundercracker deep in recharge.

"TC!," the Seeklet squealed happily.

Thundercracker's optics instantly onlined, jumped up, and accidentally smacked Skywarp with his hand.

"Owie," whimpered Skywarp.

"Warpy? How you in my room?," asked a bemused Thundercracker.

"Me just poofed," he giggled.

Then seeing the blue Seeklet's expression, he cycled his vents and grabbed Thundercracker's servo. "Me show."

Skywarp closed his optics and concentrated hard, so hard that Thundercracker thought his processor crashed, when suddenly there was a violet light and the two found themselves in Starscream's room.

"Screamer," Skywarp muttered weakly, tuckered out by the jump.

In response, Starscream smacked his head and whined, "No call me that!"

Thundercracker remained silent, staring at the cyber-teddy in Starscream's arms. He grabbed the teddy from Starscream and stated, "Bad. This Warpy's."

"But, but-," Starscream whimpered, lips quivering and optics widening. He then let out the loudest scream he could muster; cracking the walls and shattering glass, this scream was heard all around including a certain apartment complex…

**XXX**

Jazz was gently pushing his toy car when Prowl put his toy police car in the way.

"What did I do wrong?," asked Jazz.

"Your car lights are off," stated Prowl. "I have to write you a ticket."

"What?! But Prowlie, I'm your best friend," Jazz cried out desperately.

"You're my only friend, Jazz," said Prowl.

"All the more reason to let me go," pleaded Jazz.

"Sorry, but the Law makes no exceptions," Prowl said, ending the argument.

"Fine," Jazz huffed. Prowl handed him what he hoped was a fake ticket and turned on his car's lights when they heard a scream full of anguish and so loud that it knocked the both of them down and gave them processor aches.

"Son of a glitch! What was that?!," cried out Jazz.

"Don't curse," ordered Prowl. "That sounded like a femme; she could be in trouble and it's my duty as an officer of the Law to check it out. Jazz, I'm going to need your help."

"You got it Prowlie," said Jazz excitedly.

The two transformed and headed toward the origin of the scream.

"Stop," Prowl ordered Jazz.

"Why are we stopping? We only went a few feet."

Prowl took out a notepad. "You broke the speed limit."

"Prowlie!"

**XXX**

Starscream was panting, that scream took so much energy from him, but he was still upset.

"TC, what you do," groaned Skywarp as he came online again.

"He took Sprinkles," muttered TC, his audio sensors still buzzing.

"No, he didn't. Me gave him Sprinkles," explained Skywarp.

"Oh." Thundercracker looked back at Starscream, who was on the verge of tears, and handed him back the teddy. "Me sorry."

Starscream hugged the teddy close and looked back at Thundercracker. Starscream gave him a shove and sat in a faraway corner of the room.

"Glitch," muttered Thundercracker as he got back on his pedes.

"He just angry," said Skywarp, giving him a small smile.

DING-DONG

"Door, Mapa," called out Starscream.

DING-DONG

"Mapa!"

DING-DONG

"You get it?," Skywarp asked Starscream. Starscream nodded in agreement and went to answer the door.

When the door opened, Starscream saw two sparklings, not much bigger than he was, standing in front of him. One looked serious while the other looked jovial.

"I'm Officer Prowl and this is my partner, Volunteer Jazz," introduced the serious sparkling.

"You not police," scoffed Starscream.

"I am," said Prowl, showing him his badge. Starscream's optics widened, it was a real badge.

"We're here to investigate a mysterious scream that originated here," explained Prowl.

"You know what happened?," asked Jazz.

Starscream looked embarrassed. "That was me. Me just got upset because TC took my teddy."

"You did that! Wow, you have a loud vocalizer," said an impressed Jazz.

"If that's all, then my apologies femme," said Prowl, who was secretly glad that nothing was wrong.

"Femme," whispered Starscream darkly. "I…AM…A…MECH!," he screeched, using his pronouns correctly for the first time.

Jazz and Prowl looked horrified as Thundercracker and Skywarp held Starscream back as he cussed at them.

"Calm down," whispered Thundercracker. "Hold it back."

Starscream stopped struggling and cursing and gave the ground-pounders a death glare. He glared so intensely, that something fritz and Starscream lost his sight for just a moment. When he got his sight back, the two were gone. The younger Seeklets let go of Starscream and looked shocked when he turned to them.

"What's wrong?," he asked.

"You have red optics!," yelled out Skywarp.

"No," he whispered in disbelief.

"It true," agreed Thundercracker.

Starscream ran to a mirror and gasped. His once golden optics were now a horrible crimson red. Starscream fell to his knees; this really was turning out to be the worst day ever in the red, white, and blue Seeklet's short life.

"Hey, it okay," Skywarp said soothingly.

Starscream ignored him. Then Skywarp came up with an idea. He started to concentrate really hard.

"Warpy," started Thundercracker.

At that moment, Skywarp's optics offlined and onlined in as crimson, just like Starscream's. Thundercracker realized why he did that and began to concentrate too.

Starscream felt them tug on his wing nubs and he turned to see that they had red optics too.

"See," said Skywarp happily. "We match."

Thundercracker gave Starscream a warm smile as well. "We stick together."

Starscream remained silent for a moment before saying, "Yes, we do. We are a trine."

Both Skywarp and Thundercracker nodded in agreement. This was the true start of the future Command Trine.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. This will be the last sparkling birth chapter for a little while, but we're still a good few chapters away from the start of the war.

Next chapter: First checkups A.K.A. Round 2

Please R&R! Reviews give me the urge to write!


	5. Check ups or Round 2

A/N: Before I forget, "Mapa" is a term of endearment that Starscream uses on his creator. It's short for maternal-paternal.

Thank you Kibble Beast for always reading and for the advice on Seeker names.

Thank you Rain for always listening whenever I talk about this story. Sorry for the mistake I made last chapter. Her account's name is mysterious-joker. My bad.

Thank you thundercracker76 for adding this story to your favorites list.

Also I want to thank everyone who's taking the time to read this story.

Yeah! Here we are, chapter five.

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, I'd be rich and not writing fanfiction.

The Early Stages of War

Chapter 5

_Now that we have reached part five in our tale, we will now witness the day four of the nine sparklings mentioned receive their first check-up. Hopefully Hatchet can handle it…_

Soundwave didn't know where Cybershadow was taking him, but he didn't care; he was out of the house and was allowed to bring all six of his stuffed animals.

After walking for a while, they reached a plain building and entered it. Inside Cybershadow told Soundwave to stay put while she spoke to another mech. Again, Soundwave didn't care; he was too busy tying Stick to Boulder so he wouldn't float to the ceiling.

"Come on Soundwave," said Cybershadow, who had finished speaking to the unknown mech. Soundwave grabbed his toys and followed his femme creator and the unknown mech to a small room.

Inside the room was another mech he never thought he would see again.

"Hello, Soundwave," greeted Hatchet. "I see you're still wearing that mask."

"Affirmative," he answered stiffly, or as stiffly as you could with a monotonous voice.

"He still hasn't taken off his voice changer?," asked Hatchet.

"Yeah. We haven't actually seen him take it off, ever," answered Cybershadow.

"How in the Pit does he eat?!," exclaimed Hatchet.

"He just takes his cubes to his room," shrugged Cybershadow.

Hatchet cycled his vents, "Let's just begin this check-up."

He reached for Soundwave, who immediately suspected that he was going to try to take off his mask. Before Hatchet could touch Soundwave, a tentacle hit him.

"What the frag!"

Cybershadow giggled nervously, "Did I forget to mention that he has tentacles?"

"Yes, yes you did!," shouted Hatchet. "Wait…_Tentacles_, as in plural?"

Before Cybershadow could reply, Hatchet got slapped across the face plates by four tentacles. The slaps were enough to make him fall onto the floor.

"What is wrong with you?!," shouted Hatchet.

Soundwave slapped him again.

"Soundwave…" said Cybershadow warningly.

"Don't get involved. Let me handle him," said Hatchet calmly.

Cybershadow looked skeptical. "Just don't hurt him."

"I promise, I won't," he said. _Besides_, he thought, _I would only use violence on that Demon Seeklet._

Hatchet climbed slowly back onto his pedes and slowly reached into a drawer. Soundwave's tentacles were poised to strike.

"Relax," he said calmly and pulled out an energon lollipop. "If you promise to behave during your check-up, I'll give you the lollipop, okay?"

"Request: Accepted." Soundwave retracted his tentacles and walked toward the medic, hand reaching out.

Hatchet looked relieved and handed the telepath the lollipop. Hatchet then proceeded with the check-up.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Soundwave only listens to me and Battlestreak, and even we have a hard time with him," commented Cybershadow.

Then Soundwave shocked the both of them by retracting his mask and pulling off his voice changer, revealing the face of an adorable sparkling, and began to suck on the treat.

The two adults just watched, jaws hanging, the whole time while Soundwave was enjoying the lollipop. They still didn't move when Soundwave finished and placed his voice changer and mask back on and began to play with his toys.

Finally a nurse, Skystrike, entered the room and rose an optic ridge at the sight. "Um, Hatchet, sir?"

Just like that, the trance was broken. "Huh? Oh, Skystrike, what's the problem?," asked a slightly dazed Hatchet.

"Sir, you have another check-up appointment and the patient is already here," replied the Seeker femme.

"Oh, right. Who's the patient?"

"It's, um, well…," Skystrike started nervously.

"Who is it?," he asked sharply.

"It's _him_, sir," she said quietly.

"Oh, Primus, why me?," Hatchet asked silently.

"Okay, since we're done here, we'll be leaving," said Cybershadow before grabbing Soundwave and leaving the room. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a feeling that things were going to get bad. As they passed the waiting room, Cybershadow noticed three adult Seekers talking while three Seeklets played with building blocks.

**xxx**

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were currently trying to build a box to send Skywarp to Iacon in when Skystrike entered the room.

"The doctor will see you now," she said pleasantly to Starfall.

"Thanks," she replied and grabbed Starscream, who made a small whine of protest from being pulled away from his trinemates.

"Good luck," Skystrike muttered, "you're going to need it."

**xxx**

When Starfall and Starscream entered the room, the Seeklet screeched in anger when he saw who the doctor was.

"So we meet again, eh," stated Hatchet coldly.

"Too soon," Starscream hissed.

"All right, I know there's bad energon between you mechs, but please there's no need to-," started Starfall.

"Wait outside!," shouted both mechs.

"Eep!," cried out Starfall and she quickly left.

Starscream glared at Hatchet who rose an optic ridge at his new optic color.

"Well, you definitely look more like a demon now," he said, smirking.

Starscream lunged himself at Hatchet but was smacked onto a nearby table by the mallet he was hiding behind his back.

"You didn't think I would be unprepared, did you?," the doctor asked. "Now, stay down while I get something."

The Seeklet looked around him for _anything _that he could use against the hated doctor. And there he saw it, the perfect weapon for this situation.

Hatchet turned and his optics widened when he saw what the demon with wing nubs was holding in his servos. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," Starscream said smugly. In his servos was a circular saw, it's edge sharp enough to cut through fairly tough armor.

When Hatchet thought about it, maybe it _wasn't_ the smartest idea to leave the armor-cutting saw out where anyone could get it and maybe it _wasn't_ very smart to turn his back on Starscream while it was still out.

Hatchet backed away slowly while Starscream jumped off of the table and turned the saw on.

"Frag!," screamed Hatchet as Starscream began to chase him around the room. "You're crazy!"

"No I'm not! I just hate you!," screeched Starscream.

Meanwhile, Starfall heard the yelling and the saw and ran back inside the room. "Starscream! What are you doing?!"

Starscream stopped and turned. "Mapa?"

Then before he could do anything else, Hatchet smacked the back of his head with the mallet, knocking out the Seeklet.

"Holy slag!," cried out Starfall, "Was that really necessary?!"

"He…had…a…SAW, femme!," pointed out Hatchet.

"Yeah, well, he's still a sparkling. You could have caused him some processor damage," argued Starfall.

"Trust me, he was damaged _before_ I took him out of your spark chamber," muttered Hatchet.

**xxx**

When Starscream onlined, he found himself tied up. Starscream looked around and saw that one of Hatchet's servos was close to his mouth. He smirked and bit down hard on Hatchet's servo.

"Aaahh!," cried out Hatchet.

"Starscream, let go of Hatchet's servo right now mister, or else I'll take Sprinkles and Binky away," warned Starfall.

Starscream immediately let go and Hatchet used the opportunity to gag him. "There, now we should be able to talk in piece."

"So, can you fix his optics?," asked Starfall.

"Sorry, but no. Even if I replace them, they'll stay red," answered Hatchet.

"Are you just saying that because you hate my son?," she asked.

"Of course not," he protested.

Starfall gave him a look.

"Look, I'm not lying, you can ask any other doctor here," he said. "Now take your Pit-spawn and leave."

"Fine, fine. No need to be rude," muttered Starfall as she picked up the still tied up Seeklet.

**xxx**

When Starfall and Starscream entered the waiting room, everyone was surprised to see the sparkling tied up and gagged.

"Hey Star, why's little Star tied up?," asked Razorwing.

"Hatchet did it."

"And you let him?"

"No, though it could have been worse. They could have killed each other," shrugged Starfall in response.

"Wha-," he started.

"Hatchet will see Thundercracker now," interrupted Skystrike.

Razorwing gave Starfall another questioning look before picking up Thundercracker and left the room with Cloudrider.

**xxx**

Thundercracker was nervous. He remembered how scary the doctor was and what he had done to Starscream the day the trine was born.

The doctor turned and gave Thundercracker the creepiest smile he had ever seen. "Now, now Thundercracker," he said menacingly. "This won't take long."

Thundercracker shut off his optics and whimpered.

A few minutes later, he onlined them and saw Hatchet holding out a lollipop in front of him. Thundercracker was confused.

"Go on sweetspark," said Cloudrider gently.

Thundercracker took the treat and stared at it suspiciously while listening to the adults talk.

"He's perfectly healthy," said Hatchet. "And definitely better behaved than Starscream, that's for sure."

"Starscream is a handful," replied Cloudrider sympathetically.

"A handful? More like a disaster just waiting to happen," muttered Razorwing.

"Thank you Hatchet," said Cloudrider, elbowing her bondmate and they left.

**xxx**

Skywarp's face lit up when he saw Thundercracker and his parents come back from the doctor's office. He had been so lonely; Skywarp couldn't even talk to Starscream because of his gag.

But as Thundercracker was set down next to Skywarp, Skystrike picked up Skywarp. "It's time for your check-up Warpy!"

**xxx**

Skywarp was pouting, the doctor told him to sit still and he didn't want to. Then an idea popped into his head and he smirked. Now would be the perfect time to practice his teleporting.

Hatchet turned to the sparkling, only to find an empty space. Hatchet then heard giggling coming from behind him, but when he looked there was no one there. "How are you doing this, Skywarp?," he muttered.

Then he heard footsteps coming from under the table. Hatchet looked, but again saw no one.

"Aaaahhh!," cried out a voice coming from a cabinet.

Hatchet opened the cabinet and there was Skywarp, all tangled up in bandages. Hatchet cycled his vents, took out the Seeklet, and untangled him. Then he put a baby leash on him. "There," Hatchet said, "that should keep you from running around."

Skywarp looked at him skeptically. How was a leash going to keep him from teleporting? He tried to teleport but found out he couldn't. _This must be a magic leash!, _he thought. _I knew it! The doctor is actually a powerful wizard!_

"No," said Hatchet, as though he could read Skywarp's thoughts. "It's not a magic leash, it's just a normal baby leash, nor am I a wizard."

When the check-up was over, Hatchet gave Skywarp an energon lollipop for being, mostly, well-behaved and gave him back to his adopted creator, who had just finished her shift.

"Why didn't you tell me he could teleport?," he asked tiredly.

"I guess it slipped my mind," replied the nurse.

"Really?," he asked skeptically.

"Nah, I just wanted to mess with you," she laughed.

"Get the frag out of here before I reformat you into a security camera," he said, temper almost reaching its boiling point.

"Aye sir!," she said happily and gave him a mock salute.

"OUT!"

"Leaving!," she called out as she and Skywarp ran out of the room.

**XXX**

Skystrike and Skywarp left the hospital with their fellow Seekers, who had been in the waiting room this whole time. As the adults talked, the Seeklets were walking ahead.

Thundercracker and Skywarp had huge grins on their faces as they licked their lollies while Starscream still remained tied and gagged.

"Should we take off the gag?," asked Thundercracker.

Starscream nodded quickly.

"Nah," answered Skywarp.

Starscream glared at the two, who were now laughing at their friend's predicament.

The tri-colored Seeklet chased them down the street while their creators struggled to keep up.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. :D

Next chapter: Daycare.


	6. Daycare

A/N: Surprise! It's a double update. I hope you all enjoy this treat.

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, Sideswipe would totally be my car.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 6

_Well my dears, it seems that some time has passed and now our sparklings are old enough to go to daycare while their creators work. But, how will Soundwave react to the news and what will happen once the sparklings are there?…_

"Cybershadow," started Battlestreak.

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't you think it's weird that we haven't enrolled Soundwave into daycare? I mean seriously, I thought we agreed to do that last week," he said.

"Hmm. Now that you mentioned it, why isn't he in daycare yet?"

**Xxx **Gaara: Flashback no jutsu! **Xxx**

Cybershadow went into Soundwave's room to wake up the telepath, but found that he was already up.

"Soundwave, I have something to tell you," she said.

Soundwave stopped playing. "Query: Am I going to have another sibling?"

"No."

"Good. I don't want to do Operation: Eliminate Competition."

_Note to self: Don't have more sparklings, _Cybershadow thought.

Under his mask, Soundwave smirked as he read that thought.

"Soundwave, we're taking you to daycare."

"Query: What is daycare?"

"Daycare is a place where you can stay and play with other sparklings while your father and I are working."

Soundwave frowned. He had just gotten used to his creators and didn't want to interact with other mechs.

"Soundwave: Hates idea. Don't want to go," he pouted.

It was now Cybershadow's turn to frown. "Well, too bad. You are going and that's final."

Soundwave said nothing more and Cybershadow smiled. She turned to leave when Soundwave's tentacles wrapped themselves around her head, erasing the memory of daycare, and quickly released her.

"What were we talking about?," asked Cybershadow.

"You were going to take me to get ice cream," Soundwave answered.

"Okay," she said. She picked up her creation and took him to the ice cream parlor.

_The next day…_

"Soundwave," started Battlestreak.

Said mech stopped coloring and looked up at his creators.

"We are going to enroll you into daycare," he continued.

_Not this again, _thought Soundwave.

"It'll be fun," added Cybershadow. "There'll be lots of other sparklings and toys to play with."

"Soundwave: Wants to stay home."

"Soundwave you are going, whether you like it or not," stated Battlestreak.

Soundwave used his tentacles to erase their minds about daycare.

"Um, did we tell you something?," asked Battlestreak.

"Yes. You said we were going to get ice cream," answered Soundwave.

This was the pattern for the rest of the week.

**Xxx **Gaara: Release! **Xxx**

"He totally mind raped us," stated Battlestreak.

"Yup."

**xxx**

Soundwave was excited, his femme creator told him that she was taking him to the playground. He had heard a lot about playgrounds and couldn't wait to see one for himself.

"Soundwave, we have to make a stop before you can play," said Cybershadow.

Soundwave nodded.

They entered a building and walked up to a femme holding a tray of little energon cubes.

"Hi, I'm Cybershadow. I talked to Chromia on the phone."

"Oh yes. I'm Chromia," the femme replied. She looked at the sparkling. "This must be Soundwave."

"Affirmative," he answered. "Mama, hurry, I want to play."

"Follow me, please," said Chromia.

The two followed her into another room. Inside were other sparklings, some playing together, others keeping to themselves.

"Mama…" started Soundwave.

"Welcome to daycare Soundwave," smirked Cybershadow.

Soundwave released his tentacles.

"Soundwave, don't make me take away your toys," said Cybershadow warningly.

His tentacles drooped. "No fair."

"Life isn't fair, Soundwave," she stated. "Be good and no mind raping. Got it?"

"Affirmative," he said miserably.

**xxx**

After Cybershadow left, Soundwave began to cry. "WAAAAHHHH! WAAAAHHHH! WAAAAHHHH!"

"Primus!," Chromia exclaimed. "It's the fire alarm! Kids, follow me outside."

Once outside, Chromia and the sparklings watched as the firefighters worked to put out the very _real_ fire.

"You're lucky you guys got out," said a random firefighter. "Since your fire alarm didn't work."

"What are you talking about?," asked Chromia. "It was working fine."

"No. We checked, someone forgot to put in the batteries."

"WHAT?!" screeched Chromia. She paused. "Then what was that obnoxious noise?"

She then felt someone tug her hand. She looked down and there was Soundwave.

"Query: Can I go home now?"

_Well that's one mystery solved, _she thought, smiling at the telepath.

**xxx**

Since the fire didn't spread from the kitchen, Chromia and the sparklings were allowed to go back into the building.

Inside, Megatron was drawing a fusion cannon when Optimus decided to tell him what he had discovered.

"Meggy," he said.

"What is it Oppy?," growled Megatron. "And don't call me Meggy!"

"There's a mech here who sounds like that one stranger on the phone," he said, ignoring Megatron's complaint.

Megatron narrowed his optics. "I thought we agreed to never speak of that again."

"But Meggy-"

"I HAVE SPOKEN!"

"Soundwave: requests gray crayon," said a creepily familiar voice.

Megatron turned and saw the source of his paranoia of older mechs. His jaw dropped when all he saw was a sparkling with a visor and mask on. The sparkling looked younger and was smaller than him.

"Are you kidding?!," he bellowed. "All this time it was a sparkling!"

"Told you," said Optimus smugly.

"Query: Does that mean I can't have the crayon?"

"You don't speak to me," ordered Megatron. He gave Soundwave the crayon and left. Optimus shrugged at him and followed Megatron.

Soundwave's shoulders slumped. "No one likes Soundwave."

"Hi!," said a voice.

Soundwave looked up and saw Starscream.

"Want to play?," he asked.

Soundwave nodded. Starscream grabbed Soundwave's servo and tugged him to where his trinemates were.

"That's Skywarp," Starscream said, pointing at the black and violet sparkling.

"He stupid," added the blue sparkling. "Me Thundercracker."

"Or TC," said Skywarp happily. He then turned to Thundercracker and pouted, "TC, don't be mean to me. You promised my mommy."

"No, me promised to watch you," countered Thundercracker.

"Whatever," muttered Skywarp.

The four sparklings then began to play with building blocks and even made a box, which they tried to mail to Iacon with Skywarp still in it. Let's just say that Chromia was not amused.

**xxx**

Jazz and Prowl were playing with their toy cars when Jazz suddenly said, "I want an afro."

"A what?," said a confused Prowl.

"An afro. It's basically soft stuff that grows on top of your helm," explained Jazz.

"Well that sounds useless. Besides, I don't think you can just demand your body to grow-"

There was an afro on Jazz's helm.

Prowl began to fritz and offlined. Chromia had to take him to the nurse.

"Poor Prowlie, my only cop friend," murmured Jazz.

"Hey!," called out a voice. Jazz looked but saw no one. He turned back to his toy when a flash of violet light and a sparkling popped out in front of him.

"Aaah!," he cried out. Poor Jazz slipped on Prowl's toy and ended up knocking himself out. Chromia had to take him to the nurse too.

"Hmm. Me guess he didn't want to play," shrugged Skywarp.

**xxx**

Jetfire smacked his cane on the floor to get Chromia's attention.

"Yes sir?," she asked.

"I want to drop off my grandson, Skyfire," he said, pointing at the white sparkling at his side.

Chromia's optics widened. "Are you sure he's not too old for daycare?"

"He _is _a sparkling. He's just big for his age."

"Ok, come on Skyfire, there's a lot of sparklings that will love to meet you," said Chromia warmly.

**xxx**

Starscream was playing with Sprinkles when he saw a tall white mech enter the room. The mech walked over to him, smiled and said, "Hi, me Skyfire."

Starscream couldn't help but smile back at the mech. "Mountain!," he cried out happily.

"Huh?"

The next thing Skyfire knew, Starscream was hanging off his back. "I'm Starscream."

At that moment, the both of them knew it was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

**xxx**

Chromia had all the sparklings sit in a circle and asked them to tell the group their name and what they wanted to do when they grew up.

"I will go first," stated Megatron. "I am Megatron and when I grow up I will be High Lord Protector."

Optimus went next. "I'm Optimus and I will be the next Prime when I grow up."

"Um, that's great you two," said Chromia.

"I'm Prowl and I'm already a police officer, so I'm good," said Prowl. He and Jazz had just come back from the nurse's office.

"My name's Jazz. What's crackin' little glitches?"

"Jazz, don't curse," warned Chromia.

"Sorry. When I grow up, I want to stay friends with Prowlie and I want my afro to grow bigger."

"I still think that afro is stupid," muttered Prowl.

"Prowlie, you're just jealous," teased Jazz.

"Starscream how about you go next," suggested Chromia gesturing to Skyfire, who he was currently hanging off of.

"Starscream is a tall mech," said Megatron.

"He's not Starscream. I am," yelled the real Starscream.

"That's Starscream? I thought he was just an extra head," replied Megatron.

In response, Starscream stuck out his glossa at him when Megatron wasn't looking.

"I'm Starscream and I want to be a scientist and an explorer."

"Me Skyfire and me want be the same, but me also want to stay friends with Starscream forever."

"I'd like that," Starscream said, smiling.

"Enough of that!," cried out Skywarp. "Me Skywarp and me want to be…"

Skywarp kept thinking for a while before Thundercracker interrupted his thoughts.

"Me Thundercracker and me want to-"

"A soldier!"

Thundercracker glared at Skywarp. "Me want to stop watching Skywarp."

"TC, you no mean that," Skywarp pouted.

Before Chromia could say anything else, Ironhide walked in.

"Hey Chromia," he said. "Want to head over to the fighting range after work or do you want to go straight to the clanging?"

"Ironhide, not now, the sparklings are right here," said an embarrassed Chromia.

To get Ironhide to leave little Ratchet alone, Chromia agreed to go on a date with him. Ever since, the two had been going out.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Meet me at my place later," she said, a coy smile on her face.

"Of course," he replied before leaving.

"Okay, who's turn is it?," she asked.

Soundwave rose his servo. "Designation: Soundwave. Future Hopes: I want to split-spark six creations and win first place in the Lawn Convention."

"Well, that's certainly…Different," said Chromia, who wondered how did Soundwave find out about split-sparking.

Optimus rose his servo.

"Yes Optimus?"

"What's spark-splitting?"

"Uhh…"

"What is it?"

"I want to know!"

"Tell me!"

"Please tell us."

"I order you to tell me."

"Come on!"

"Yeah!"

Chromia looked at the clock. There was still twenty minutes before the sparklings' creators were supposed to pick them up. _Primus help me._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Poor Chromia. Oh well.

This is the last chapter about their sparkling hood.

Next chapter: High School and Round 3, sort of.

Reviews are welcomed. Flames will be used to cook eggs.


	7. Round 3, sort of, and High School

A/N: I SURVIVED MY EXAMS! Not really. My exam for my elective was like a gentle tap on the shoulder. My Chemistry exam was like a playful punch to the same shoulder. My English exam was like two punches to the other shoulder. Then my Spanish exam was like a kick to the shin. Then my U.S. History exam was like a punch to the gut, strong enough to knock me down and while I was down my Math exam came and beat me to death for two hours. Luckily my friend Rain was able to use a shard of the Allspark to resurrect me.

Thank you Rain for putting up with me.

Thank you Kibble Beast for your long and funny reviews and for the fave!

Thank you TFSTARFIRE for the review.

Thank you thedinoknowsall for the fave.

Thank you Silver-head angel for the alert.

Pit, thanks to everyone reading this crackfic!

Note: There is a slight reference to my one-shot Lost and Found in here. I'm not asking you to read it (It sucks) but it does serve its purpose of explaining why Mirage is even here. Also there is a reason why this is a Teen fic. There will be slash jokes and mentions of past slash, but there won't be slash relationships in this story. It's not like I hate slash, but it's just mentioned here for comedy. Please enjoy. This chapter was really hard to write.

Note 2: Everyone seems to love Soundwave. I told my friend Rain this and she said to tell everyone to back off, she claimed Soundwave first. Yeah...She was in one of her random moods again.

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, I would enlist Starscream's help in eliminating my fear of flying. I mean seriously, after riding a super fast F-22 Raptor, a commercial plane would be nothing.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 7

_It truly is amazing how quickly time passes. The next part of our tale, my dear readers, takes place many years after the carefree filled days of sparkling hood. Now the younglings are about to start attending high school. Hopefully, their first day won't be so bad…_

An alarm clock went off and a servo quickly pressed the off button. Starscream didn't need it; he had been up for hours, polishing his armor until it shined and looked like a brighter shade of red, white, and blue. Today was an important day for the Seeklet and he wanted to look good.

Today was the day he would get his alt mode and would officially become a Seeker. Once he was a Seeker, he would be eligible for the flying test that all Seekers must take before being allowed to fly without a licensed Seeker. Starscream was tired of having to walk everywhere or having Mapa escort him and his friends whenever they wanted to fly.

Not only was he getting his new alt mode, but it was the first day of school as well and Starscream couldn't wait. He rushed out of his room and ran straight to the door when Starfall grabbed his wing nub.

"Ow!," he cried out. He may not have fully developed wings, but his nubs were just as sensitive.

"Where do you think you're going, young mech?," asked Starfall.

"I was going to go to the hospital to get my alt. Please let go, it hurts," whined the Seeklet.

Starfall narrowed her optics. "Alone? And without breakfast?"

Starscream's optics looked down. "I can go by myself, I'm not a sparkling anymore. Plus, I thought I could stop at Razor and Rider's store to get something to eat," he muttered.

Starfall loosened her grip and smiled at her creation. "Okay, I won't go with you, but take TC and Warp with you. Flying will be much faster."

Starscream's face lit up before the confusion set in. "Flying? But TC and Warp haven't gotten their alts or taken the test yet."

"They took it yesterday," explained Starfall.

"What?!," he screeched. "They took it without me?!"

Starfall cycled her vents. Her creation was always so dramatic.

"Starscream, calm down. It's not a big deal," she said soothingly.

Starscream stopped his yelling and said quietly, "But we promised to do this together."

"I'm sorry Little Demon, but their creators surprised them," she said.

Starscream smiled at the use of his nickname. "There we go. Now go get TC and Warp, okay?"

He nodded and ran out the door.

**xxx**

Skywarp was rummaging through his room, looking for his notebook, when Starscream started banging on his door.

"It's open!," he called out.

"Skywarp why aren't…" Starscream's voice trailed off as he took in the disaster area that was Skywarp's room. All of Skywarp's possessions were on the floor and his shelves were empty and covered in dust. There were old energon cubes all over, some were covered with greenish old energon. The Wrappers, sheets, magazines, and pizza boxes on the floor were green as well.

Starscream looked at the bed, where said Seeker's legs were sticking out.

"Skywarp, clean your room. Before something mutates and kills us all," he muttered.

"Geez Screamer, you sound like my mom," teased the black and violet Seeker.

"Don't call me that," he snapped. "What areyou doing?"

"Getting my notebook," answered Skywarp. "I got it!"

"Okay then, come out."

After a minute Skywarp said, "I think I'm stuck."

Starscream cycled his vents and began to pull Skywarp's legs. "Primus," he grunted, "you really _are_ stuck."

After a few minutes Starscream gave up and was contemplating whether or not to call Skystrike when a thought bitch-slapped him across the face. "Skywarp?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you just teleport?"

"Oh." Skywarp teleported next to Starscream, a silly grin on his face.

Starscream turned to his friend and took in the changes in his appearance. Skywarp's armor was bulkier and darker and his wing nubs were now large, proud wings.

"Wow," Starscream murmured.

Skywarp noticed his friend's staring and said, "Starscream, I'm sorry we didn't get our alts together but we'll make it up-"

"Save it, I already know. I'm good as long as you promise to come with me to get my alt mode," he interrupted.

Skywarp smirked mischievously. "I'll get TC."

He then teleported to the blue Seeker's room.

**xxx**

Thundercracker was still asleep when Skywarp teleported in, which was understandable since they still had a long time before school started. But the hospital detour was going to take up a lot of their time, so Thundercracker had to wake up now and Skywarp was happy to oblige.

He jumped on his sleeping friend while yelling, "Teeee Ceeee!"

Thundercracker shot up, smacking his forehead against Skywarp's before sinking back to his berth from the pain.

"Primus Skywarp, what did I say about teleporting into my room while I'm asleep," he groaned.

"To stop," he said, rubbing his forehead, smile still in place.

"Sometimes I wish Chromia had let us send you to Iacon," he muttered.

"Aw, TC, you don't mean it," fake pouted Skywarp, who was used to his friend's attitude in the morning.

"Are you sure?," Thundercracker added darkly.

"Come on! Screamer wants us to go with him to get his alt," he explained, ignoring the last statement.

"Now?"

"Yup! He wants to get his wings before school starts."

Skywarp grabbed Thundercracker's servo and teleported the both of them to where Starscream was waiting.

**XXX**

At the hospital, Hatchet was putting away some supplies when Ratchet came in, with his best friend, Wheeljack, in tow, literally.

Hatchet cycled his vents. "What did you do now?"

"Well," started Wheeljack, "I was trying to build a toaster-,"

"Okay, that's enough," interrupted Hatchet.

"Idiot," muttered Ratchet. "You couldn't wait until _after_ class to start making the new toaster."

Wheeljack looked down. "I knew how much you like toast for breakfast and I wanted you to start off your first day of college with your favorite breakfast."

Ratchet smacked the back of Wheeljack's head and muttered, "Thanks."

"Ratchet go get ready for class, I'll reattach Wheeljack's legs before my next appointment," said Hatchet.

Ratchet nodded and left.

**xxx**

In the waiting room, Starscream kept pacing back and forth. "Primus, what's taking the doctor so long?"

"Starscream relax, you've waited this long for your alt, I think you can wait a little longer," said Thundercracker.

"But, we could be late for school and I don't want to start my high school career with a detention on the first day."

"We're not going to be late; we have plenty of time," Thundercracker replied while smacking Skywarp's servo to keep him from poking another mech's mangled leg.

Skystrike entered the room and gave the three a warm smile. "The doctor will see you now."

"Thanks Skystrike," said Starscream excitedly. The Seeklet ran on ahead.

Thundercracker gave the nurse a nod and a smile before following Starscream. Skywarp hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You and TC keep an optic on Starscream, understand?," she ordered.

Skywarp nodded and followed his trinemates.

**xxx**

Hatchet was putting away his surgical tools when he heard the door open. _Must be my next appointment,_ he thought.

He turned and there was Starscream. Hatchet was shocked; Starscream had switched doctors after his first check-up and he thought he would never have to see the Demon again, yet here he was.

"I see you're here for your new alt mode," he said, noticing the lack of fully developed wings on Starscream's back. "So what alt do you want?"

"A tetra jet, of course," Starscream replied stiffly.

Thundercracker and Skywarp entered the room but, noticing the tension, didn't say a word.

"Are you sure you don't want a mech's body for an alt mode?," Hatchet asked teasingly.

"I am a mech," hissed Starscream.

"Could have fooled me," muttered the doctor. "Are you sure? I mean you could be a triple-changer. You could transform into a tetra jet, a femme, and a mech."

"That's it!," screeched Starscream. He tried to leap at the doctor, but was held back by his trinemates. "Let me go! I want to KILL him!"

"Don't do it Screamer!," cried out Skywarp, "You'll go to jail!"

"I DON'T CARE!," he screamed. "The doctor must die!"

Hatchet cycled his vents. "Just hold him still until I sedate him."

Starscream began to struggle more, but it was no use; the sedative had been injected and Starscream began to lose consciousness. He gave Skywarp and Thundercracker a look of pain and betrayal before allowing the darkness to take him.

**xxx**

"Starscream?"

Starscream moaned.

"Starscream, wake up."

He moaned again, but didn't online his optics.

"Yo Screamer, wake up or I'll mess up your collection of teddy bears!"

Starscream immediately onlined and hissed at Skywarp, "You slagger! You swore you wouldn't bring it up in public!"

"Sorry, but we had to wake you up," said Skywarp.

"The procedure's done and we should leave now if we want to make it to class on time," added Thundercracker.

"It's done? I have wings now?," asked Starscream.

The blue Seeker nodded.

Starscream squealed happily and ran to the mirror. Before looking, he turned to his friends and begged, "Please don't tell anyone I squealed."

He looked at his reflection and screamed.

"Starscream, calm down!," shouted Thundercracker, who placed his servo over the tri-colored Seeker's mouth before his scream could start breaking glass.

"But I look like a femme!"

"Sorry Starscream, it just happened."

Starscream narrowed his optics. "That doctor did this on purpose!"

"No, he didn't. He was just as surprised as we were when it was over," explained Thundercracker.

"My mom was even here to make sure he didn't try anything," added Skywarp.

Starscream was silent.

"You okay?," asked Thundercracker.

"Let's just go to school," muttered Starscream.

**XXX**

Prowl woke up and saw a note on his desk.

_Dear Prowl,_

_Your father and I were called away to help in a drug investigation. Ask Funk and Meringue to check up on you. We'll try to be back home soon and we're sorry we couldn't be here to see you off on your first day of high school. Make new friends and have fun._

_Love, your creators._

Prowl cycled his vents and went across the hall to Jazz's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

"Oh slag!," cried out a muffled voice. The sounds of turbo-chickens clucking and metal clanging could just barely be heard from where Prowl was standing.

After a few more moments, Funk opened the door. "Hello Prowl. What brings you here?"

"My creators are away and want you and Meringue to check up on me until they come back. Also today's the first day of school and I'm here for Jazz."

Funk relaxed a little; Prowl didn't know that he was planning on entering a few turbo-chickens in an illegal cockfight. "Hang on, I'll call him. Jazz!," he called out. "Your cop friend is here!"

"Coming!," answered back Jazz. He ran up to the door, surprising Prowl with his new look.

"Why is your afro back? I thought your creators shaved it off when too many energon candies got stuck on it," said Prowl.

"Yeah, but I made it grow back for high school. I want to look cool Prowlie," he said.

"Whatever," Prowl muttered.

Jazz grabbed Prowl's servo and tugged him toward the school.

"You gotta try to loosen up Prowlie," said Jazz on the way. "Or else you'll never get date."

Prowl pondered for a moment before answering. "Fine, I'll try to 'loosen up,' a little."

**XXX**

Skyfire was excited, today was going to be great. He just got a message from Starscream saying that the trine finally got their alt modes and would meet him on the way to school.

He flew until he spotted two familiar looking tetra jets flying with a third beautiful, obviously a femme, tetra jet.

"Hello you guys," Skyfire greeted the three. Then he opened a private comm. frequency with Skywarp and Thundercracker.

::Who's the third jet? Can you tell me her name, I want to want to ask her out:: Skyfire commed.

::Uh…:: replied Thundercracker. ::Well, you see, that jet is…Oh Primus::

"Skyfire, you've been awfully quiet. What do you think of my new alt?," asked Starscream.

::It's Starscream:: answered Skywarp at the same time.

::Sweet merciful Primus!:: cried out the shuttle. The poor mech was in shock and almost crashed into a building before he recovered.

"Skyfire what's wrong with you?!," shrieked Starscream.

"N-nothing," he quickly replied. "I just feel a little tired; I forgot to eat something before I left."

"All right. But as soon as we reach the school, eat something, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Skyfire said, still shocked that his best friend looked like a femme.

Over the comm. Skyfire could hear Skywarp and Thundercracker laughing their afts off. Skyfire cycled his vents; he knew he was never going to hear the end of this for a long time.

**XXX**

Soundwave was having a really nice dream about ice cream when he felt someone shove him off his berth.

"Query: What the frag?!"

"Don't curse Soundwave," scolded Cybershadow. "I've been trying to wake you up for up for the last ten minutes."

"Query: Why?," asked Soundwave.

"Because, today is the first day of school."

"Mama, I want to be home-schooled," replied the telepath.

She narrowed her optics at him. "Soundwave, stop being difficult. You know well that we can't afford a tutor and I have no time to be your teacher. Now get ready and stop complaining."

Soundwave's shoulders slumped. "Affirmative."

**XXX**

Hound couldn't help but smile. Today was a fresh start for his friendship with Mirage and he couldn't wait to see his friend again.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Hound turned but saw no one.

"Weird," he murmured.

His shoulder was tapped again, but when he looked no one was there. "Am I going crazy?"

"No you're not, silly," answered back a disembodied voice.

"Gah!," cried out Hound in shock. He backed away from the origin of the voice and accidentally smacked his helm on a pole, temporarily knocking himself out.

Mirage became visible again and cycled his vents. "Maybe I _should _have told him that I could become invisible."

**xxx**

Not too far from where Mirage and Hound were, Megatron and Optimus arrived at the school.

"I can't believe our creators are making us go to a public school," muttered Megatron.

"It's only for a year, Meggy, just until they're done negotiating with the Seeker government," reassured Optimus.

"What have I said about calling me Meggy?," growled Megatron.

Optimus cycled his vents. "Not to call you that unless I want you to sit on me for a week."

"That's what I thought," said Megatron. "Now Optimus while we are in school, you are to stay away from me. Got it?"

"But what if we-," started Optimus.

"_Got it?_," he growled menacingly.

"Got it," replied Optimus miserably; he knew better than to argue with his brother. Then he noticed a pretty femme walk by and smiled. Megatron was wrong, this public school idea really wasn't so bad.

**xxx**

Jazz and Prowl transformed in front of the school, taking in the sight before them. "Wow," said Jazz. "I can't believe how big the entrance is."

"Me either," said Prowl. "Why is it so big?"

A janitor answered the question. "It's big because one of the new students is very tall. The school had to build big doors just so he could enter the classrooms; they call them Skyfire doors."

"Um, thank you," replied Prowl.

"You're welcome," said the janitor and he left.

Jazz and Prowl spent the next few minutes looking at all the different students passing them by.

"So Prowlie, do you see any femme you like?," asked Jazz.

"Not yet," replied Prowl. He continued to scan the area until his optics stopped on perhaps the most beautiful femme he had ever seen. "I think I found her, Jazz."

Jazz nodded absent-mindedly. "Yeah, sure. I think I found the future carrier of my sparklings, Prowlie."

Prowl looked at where Jazz was looking and realized that he was staring at the same femme as him. Prowl frowned. "I saw her first Jazz."

Jazz turned to his friend and smirked. "Sorry Prowl, but me thinks the lady will choose me over you."

"Are saying I don't stand a chance?"

"Well by the looks of her, she might enjoy the company of fun mech over the company of a…_strict_ mech."

"I _can_ win her affection, Jazz," said Prowl.

"I'd like to see you try."

"I will."

**xxx**

Under his mask, Soundwave was smiling. He had only been in the school for only ten minutes and the femmes were already fawning over him. Something about his deep voice being sexy and his mask and visor making him seem mysterious. Apparently femmes like mysterious mechs. Not only that, but he had a great class schedule.

Then he saw a pretty femme walk pass him and he instantly began crushing on her.

**xxx**

Starscream explored the school by himself while his friends got their schedules. He had gotten his the day before at the freshman orientation that no one else went to (who could blame them?).

Suddenly a black and white serious looking mech appeared in front of the Seeker.

"I am Officer Prowl and I have to arrest you…for stealing my spark."

Starscream's jaw dropped. "Holy Primus, did you just use a cheesy line on me?"

Prowl frowned, "I didn't think it was cheesy."

"I can't believe you used that line on me!," cackled Starscream.

Prowl's expression didn't change, but his door wings drooped a little. Jazz, seeing his chance, shoved the cop out of his way. He got really close to the 'femme' before giving 'her' his best smile. "My, my, are you a mortal or a messenger of Primus?"

Starscream snapped out of his shock and he had had enough. "I'm leaving," he stated before walking away from the two mechs.

"Nice going Jazz, you scared her off," said Prowl.

"Me? You're the one who made a fool out of himself with that cheesy line," retorted Jazz.

**xxx**

Starscream was close to the area where he told his friends to meet him when an indigo mech with a mask stopped in the middle of his path.

"What do you want?," demanded Starscream.

"Designation: Soundwave. Purpose for conversation: I want to frag you."

Starscream felt several circuits fritz when another mech came to his rescue.

"Stop it. That's no way to talk to a dignified lady such as…Pardon Miss, but I don't know your name," said a red and blue mech.

"Starscream," the Seeker replied, still in shock.

"That's a nice name," the new mech said shyly and kissed Starscream's servo. "My name is Optimus."

"Soundwave: Is annoyed," stated the indigo mech. He knew as long as Optimus was around, he wouldn't stand a chance to get with Starscream. He would have to try again when the Seeker was alone, so he left.

"Are you all right Starscream?," asked Optimus.

"I-I," stuttered Starscream, optics desperately searching for his friends. Then he spotted a familiar white mountain. "I have to go!"

Starscream ran off and headed toward Skyfire. Once there he jumped onto his friend's back, surprising the shuttle.

"Starscream, there you are. We've been looking all over for you," Skyfire chuckled. "I have the same schedule as you."

"Guys, I just had the weirdest morning _ever_," said Starscream.

"What happened?," asked Thundercracker.

"Well…some mechs were hitting on me," muttered Starscream.

Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire all started laughing.

"Okay Skywarp, looks like we owe you five credits," chuckled Thundercracker.

"You guys had a bet that something like this would happen!," screeched Starscream.

All three looked nervously at the murderous Seeker, when luckily the bell rang.

"Well, what do you know? Class is starting, bye Starscream," said Thundercracker. He grabbed Skywarp and ran inside the building.

"Starscream?," asked Skyfire.

"You're lucky you're my ride to class, or I would maim you."

**xxx**

_In science class…_

Starscream and Skyfire stood before the little door of the classroom.

"So…_How_ are you getting in?," asked Starscream.

"I don't know," said Skyfire.

The teacher got out of the classroom and said impatiently, "Well are you going inside or do I have to call the dean?"

"But, I don't know how to get in," said the shuttle.

The teacher cycled her vents. "Just use the Skyfire door."

"There's a Skyfire door?," asked Starscream.

"Of course. We had to prepare the school for such a tall student," explained the teacher.

"Wow, I didn't think a public school had enough money to do that for free," said Skyfire.

"We don't. You _are_ paying for the renovations," said the teacher. "At least your creators are. Now get inside."

Starscream and Skyfire did as they were told and when they entered the classroom, most of the seats were taken. The only table with seats available was one with a small red microscope on it. The two flyers shrugged and sat down.

Starscream rose an optic ridge when he noticed there were notes already on the table. He picked them up when he heard a voice say, "Excuse me, but can you please refrain from touching my notes."

Starscream looked around for the owner of the voice, but saw no one.

"I'm on the table," said the voice. "I'm the microscope."

Starscream and Skyfire's optics widened when the microscope transformed into a familiar mech.

"Perceptor!," they cried out.

"Hello, friends. Um, Starscream, you look-,"

"Don't you say a word about my appearance, Nerd-bot," hissed the Seeker.

"Starscream, in case you've forgotten, you're technically a Nerd-bot as well," replied Perceptor.

"He does have a point," said Skyfire.

"Don't you start."

**xxx**

_In math class…_

Skywarp was bored and when Skywarp is bored, Thundercracker usually is the one who suffers, but this time, Skywarp had more mechs to choose from and he intended to use this opportunity.

But Skywarp had something he had to take care of first. He took out Binky from his subspace pocket and opened his cockpit, he then carefully placed the soft toy inside, and made sure it was buckled tightly.

The whole time Thundercracker was giving him a weird look. ::Why did you bring Binky to school! If Starscream finds out, he'll deactivate you!::

::Well, it's my day with Binky and I didn't want to leave him alone my room where he could get hurt.::

::You got a point; your room is toxic.::

::Why does everyone think that?::

::What are you doing now?::

Skywarp smirked. ::You'll see.::

_Five minutes later…_

The class was forced to evacuate the room and the math teacher had to be taken to the hospital. The whole time, Skywarp never stopped smiling, even when the principal was yelling at the entire class, demanding they tell him who the perpetrator was.

**xxx**

_In history class…_

"Blah, blah, blah, blah," said the history teacher.

"Primus," muttered Jazz. "I must be really bored if I don't know what he's saying."

"Actually Jazz, he really is just saying 'Blah,'" Prowl replied quietly. "I think I should tell him."

"Request: Don't tell him. I want to listen to my radio," said Soundwave. He turned on his radio and changed the station to channel 97.1

"Yo! What's up listeners? It's DJ Blaster, the new host of 97.1 and I'll be bringing you all of Cybertron's newest dance music. But let's answer a few calls first. Hey you're on 97.1, what's happening?"

"Slagger!," shouted Soundwave on his phone. "That was supposed to be my job! I'm going to fragging kill you, you Pit-spawned glitch!"

Everyone was shocked by the usually calm Soundwave's aggressive behavior.

"I'll (bleep)ing (bleep) (bleep) and (bleep) your (bleep)! Then I'll () and ()-"

_Several minutes later…_

"-and you'll never walk again."

Awkward silence filled the classroom.

"Um, Soundwave, you did notice that Blaster hung up on you after you said the first curse word, right?," asked Jazz.

"Query: He did what?! That slagger! I'll (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)-"

^_^_ You get the point…_

When Soundwave finished his second rant, more awkward silence filled the room.

"Well, as I was saying. Blah, blah, blah," continued the history teacher.

Prowl rose his servo.

"Yes Prowl?"

"Sir, you do realize that you've only been saying blah the entire time, right?"

"Oh really? Thank you for telling me. Okay everyone, take out a piece of paper. We're going to have a pop quiz."

Everyone groaned.

"Nice going Prowlie," muttered Jazz. "He hasn't even taught us anything yet."

**xxx**

_In P.E., the final class of the day for the younglings…_

Starscream stood next to a silver mech, wondering why it was taking his friends so long to come.

_Might as well have a conversation_, thought the Seeker. "I'm Starscream."

The silver mech turned to him and replied, "I am Megatron…Aren't you that femme that Optimus is crushing on?"

Starscream cycled his vents. "I'm a mech."

A sinister smile graced Megatron's face, creeping Starscream out. "Oh really?"

_Oh Optimus, I'm never going to let you live this down!,_ Megatron thought evilly.

Luckily for Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire finally made it and were headed towards him.

"All right everyone," said the gym teacher. "I want all the mechs on the left and all the femmes on the right."

Everyone did as they were told.

"You, Seeker femme, what are you doing with the mechs?," the gym teacher asked Starscream.

Starscream walked over to the teacher and whispered, "Sir, I am a mech."

"Really?"

The Seeker nodded.

"Okay, then," the teacher turned to the other students. "Femmes, do seven pushups. Mechs, fifty!"

Starscream's mouth hung open before he regained his composure. "Sir," he murmured. "If I give you five credits, will you forget that I am mech?"

The gym teacher took the five credits and ordered Starscream to go do pushups with the femmes.

Starscream gave his friends a smug smirk when he noticed their envious glares.

The teacher looked over his roll sheet and noticed that someone was missing. "Okay, where's Perceptor? Come on, I know you're here."

No one moved. "Perceptor, if you don't come out from hiding, everyone is going to have to do ten more pushups for minute you don't come out."

All the mechs pointed at a bench. The gym teacher walked over to the bench and there he saw a red microscope. "Perceptor, I know you are the microscope. Stop pretending to be an inanimate object."

The microscope refused to transform and before the gym teacher could threaten the microscope even more, a mech came by and picked it up.

"There's the microscope! I've been looking all over for it," said Wheeljack. "We need it in my science class."

"Wheeljack, you graduated from this school already; you don't have a science class here."

Wheeljack chuckled nervously, "H-hi Coach."

"Put down the microscope Wheeljack; it's really a student with a microscope alt."

"Who would have a microscope alt?," asked Wheeljack, trying to play dumb. The only reason he was here was because Perceptor (a friend of his) commed him, asking for help to get out of P.E.

"Perceptor, if you don't transform right now, I'll give you an F minus for today and it'll lower your overall grade," threatened Coach, ignoring Wheeljack.

Two seconds later, Perceptor was in his mech form doing pushups.

"He really cares about his grade, huh?," commented Wheeljack.

"Go home, Wheeljack," said Coach.

**xxx**

While the mechs were finishing up their pushups, Starscream was forced to talk to some of the femmes.

"I really don't know what to color to choice for my repaint," said Elita-1. "What you think?"

Starscream pondered for a moment. "I think you should choose a lighter pink, it would look nice on you. But why would you want a repaint?"

Elita looked embarrassed. "I like one of the guys in our class and I want to impress him."

"Really? Who is it?"

"It's Optimus."

On the outside Starscream looked calm but inside…_What?! You like HIM?! Primus, I better not get caught in a love triangle._

"That's great," he lied.

**xxx**

After everyone finished their pushups, Coach decided to make the students do a few races. Starscream was up next, but he wasn't sure who he wanted to race against.

"I'll do it!," said Jazz and Prowl at the same time.

"No, I'll do it," said Optimus.

"No. Me," said Soundwave.

Starscream twitched. He immediately transformed and flew away.

"Primus, she's fast," said Coach. "I think she broke a record. But, where did she go?"

Skywarp giggled. "Screamer's hiding in that tree."

It took Skyfire ten minutes to coax Starscream out of the tree. He had to constantly reassure him that Soundwave wasn't going to rape him.

Class was going to be over soon, but there was enough time for one more race. It was Megatron versus Skywarp.

The both of them lined up at the starting line.

"Go Meggy!," cheered Optimus.

Everyone chuckled at Megatron's nickname.

"Optimus, I'm going to destroy you!," bellowed Megatron.

"You can do it Skywarp!," shouted Thundercracker.

"He better win," muttered Starscream. "If I lose, then I have to pay for everything when I go with Elita to the mall."

Thundercracker and Skyfire just stared at their friend.

"On the count of three you start," said Coach. "One."

Megatron was planning on beating the Seeker.

"Two."

He dropped a shiny coin in front of Skywarp.

"Oh shiny!," exclaimed the Seeker.

"Three!"

Megatron began to run, leaving Skywarp in his dust. Skywarp couldn't take his gaze off the coin.

"Run Skywarp!," yelled Thundercracker.

Skywarp snapped out of his trance and picked up the coin, then he started to run after Megatron.

"I can't catch up!," he complained.

"Teleport, stupid!," screamed Starscream.

"I usually don't approve of cheating but…Teleport!," urged Skyfire.

Skywarp nodded and teleported a few feet ahead of Megatron.

_Time for plan B_, thought Megatron. He then tugged the nearly invisible string that was tied to the coin, pulling the coin out of Skywarp's grasp and into his.

Skywarp stopped. "What happened to my coin?"

Megatron passed him and won the race.

"Cheater!," screeched Starscream.

He wasn't the only one outraged, about half the class was booing.

"All right settle down everyone," ordered Coach. "Now someone tell me, who took the special needs youngling's coin?"

"Special needs youngling? Who's the special needs youngling?," Skywarp asked Thundercracker, who just cycled his vents with exhaustion.

The bell for school's end rung and all the younglings were headed toward the exit when Coach said, "Not so fast. No one is leaving until someone gives the special needs youngling back his coin."

Everyone groaned.

"I told you gym teachers were evil," Megatron whispered to Optimus.

After twenty minutes, Starscream got tired of waiting for Megatron to give Skywarp back the coin, so he gave him one of his coins.

**XXX**

By the time Starscream got back home, it was late and Starfall was not pleased.

"Young mech, what took you so long to get home?"

"Sorry Mapa, but my P.E. teacher kept everyone after school and I had to wait a long time before I could take the flying test. But I passed," he said, hoping the news would quell his creator's anger.

Starfall smiled and hugged Starscream. "This is wonderful! I'm going to make some cookies."

She left to the kitchen and Starscream was relieved. "Hey Mapa, is it okay if the guys hang out here for a few hours, it's okay with their creators."

"Sure."

"Thanks." Starscream opened the front door and there stood his friends. "Come on in."

**xxx**

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Starfall answered the door and there were four young mechs at the door.

"Is Starscream home?," asked a red and blue mech.

"Uh, sure. Starscream," she called.

Starscream came over and his optics widened in horror when he saw the mechs. Starfall narrowed her optics at his reaction. "If you are stalking my creation, I swear to Primus I will strip you down to your frames slowly and then break off every limb of your body," she hissed.

Starscream turned to his creator, "No, it's okay Mapa. I can handle them."

Starfall frowned. "All right, but if you need me, just yell."

Starscream nodded and closed the door behind him as he went outside.

"I see where you get your fire from," said Jazz, a little nervously.

"Guys, this can't go on," started Starscream. "I can't have four mechs all over me like this."

"Solution: Just choose one," said Soundwave.

Starscream shivered at the sound of his voice. "That's the thing, I can't choose any of you."

"Why not?," asked Prowl.

"Well, I, the thing is…You see…"

"Primus just tell them already!," shouted Skywarp from the window.

"It's Skyfire isn't it?," suggested Optimus. "He's your boyfriend."

Starscream looked disgusted. "Eww! No, he's like my big brother."

"Is Skywarp or Thundercracker?," asked Jazz.

"Query: Or is it the both of them?," asked Soundwave.

"You have a sick processor," Starscream told Soundwave.

"She's right. That's just wrong, it is obvious that Skywarp and Thundercracker are her brothers," stated Prowl.

Skyfire's, Skywarp's, and Thundercracker's laughter could be heard from inside the apartment.

"No, we are not siblings…As if I would ever be related to such an idiot," scoffed Starscream.

"Same here," called out Thundercracker. "I doubt I could be related to such a glitch either!"

"TC!," whined Skywarp and Starscream.

"Then what is the reason?," asked Prowl.

"Okay. This reason is…Um…I don't know how to say this-"

Suddenly, Skyfire got out of the apartment and stood next to Starscream. Then in a very deep voice said, "IT'S A MECH."

"Gah!," cried out Starscream. "Don't say like that! It's creepy!"

The Seeker turned to the mechs and said, "But I'm sorry, it's true. I'm a mech."

Prowl offlined, as did Jazz, and Soundwave was calling 911. Optimus turned to the Seeker, shoulders slumped. "Really?"

Starscream looked annoyed. "Do I have to flash you to prove it?"

Optimus shook his head.

Starscream's harsh expression softened a bit, "But I do know a femme who's interested in you. It's Elita-1 and I know she would love to go out with you."

Optimus took Starscream's servo and shook it. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now take those three and get the frag out of here before I call the cops!," screeched Starscream.

Not needed to be told twice, Optimus and Soundwave grabbed the two fallen mech and ran out of there.

"Hey TC," said Skywarp.

"Yeah Warp?"

"Do you think this is the last time Starscream will get mistaken for a femme?"

"Pit no!," laughed the blue Seeker.

* * *

A/N: Primus, this is my longest chapter ever. It's twice as long as chapter 4!

Okay, time to fulfill my promise to Rain. Here it is, Movieverse Optimus and Megatron ranting about incest.

Optimus: As you know, I am Optimus Prime, leader of-

Megatron: SILENCE! We all know who you are. We're here to complain about the sick fan obsession with incest fics. Seriously, how much more disgusting can these flesh creatures get!

Optimus: Please, Megatron, refrain from calling the humans disgusting. They just have..._different_ interests than others.

Megatron: Still doesn't change the fact that they are disturbed!

Optimus: Well, I do agree that incest really wasn't in the minds of our franchise's creators, but freedom of thought is the right of all sentient beings.

Megatron: Don't tell me that you don't think incest fics are wrong!

Optimus: I didn't say that. I am just saying that the fans have the right to make whatever fics they want, even if we find it wrong.

Megatron: At least we both think incest fics are horrible.

Optimus: Agreed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I offended any incest fic lovers. But I'd rather stay away from the incest fics, thank you very much.

Next chapter: Final Night.

No it's not the final chapter, but we are getting closer to the start of the war; just a few more chapters.

Please review.


	8. Final Night

A/N: I am not very happy with this chapter, but the ending is important for later chapters.

Thank you thedinoknowsall for your review.

Thank you weemonster for the fave.

Thank you to my friend Luna for listening to me talk about this chapter, even though I didn't say it was about Transformers.

Thank you Rain for encouraging me to keep writing.

Before I forget, everyone wish Kibble Beast good luck during Lent. She swore off Transformers until it's over.

Warnings: Mentions of slash and other PG-13 things.

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, I would get Starscream to scare my brother's friends. I also don't own Hellboy or America's Next Top Model.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 8

_Part eight of this tale takes place several years after the events of part seven. The younglings are now young adults and are about to graduate from college. But several of them are going to get a few nasty surprises before graduation day…_

Jazz couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. Here he was, about to graduate from college, and he had never gotten laid. He went out with femmes and waited patiently for them to be ready, but they would always break up before anything could happen. He tried hooking up with overcharged femmes, but Prowl was always there acting as his conscious. Pit, he went to every college party ever held but nothing.

What made matters worse was that Prowl, strict, dull-as-dishwater, logical Prowl had a girlfriend. Not only that, she was pretty, nice, fun, and went by the name of Wildspark. To add more insult, Prowl and Wildspark had done it, meanwhile Jazz couldn't even hook up with a random overcharged femme.

Jazz knew that he had to try before graduation, before anyone could find out. But with who? He had gone out with every available femme in the city; there was no one left.

A thought occurred. Jazz smiled, he knew one Cybertronian he never tried yet, or at least tried _that_ way with.

**XXX**

Starscream was sitting on the floor in Razorwing's and Cloudrider's store, drawing in his notebook when Skyfire peered over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?," he asked.

Starscream stopped. "I'm drawing a new invention. I'm going to call it a nullification ray gun. Or null ray for short."

"Interesting. When are you going to build it?"

"When I can afford the parts I need. And trust me, it's expensive."

Skyfire pondered for a moment and smiled when an idea hit him. He pulled off a piece of his armor off of his arm and handed it to Starscream. "Maybe you can use this for the outer casing."

Starscream gave his friend a grateful smile. This piece was big enough for two null rays. He hugged his friend and said, "Thanks. You're always so good to me."

"Oy! Are you going to keep hugging the pacifist or are you going to mop the floor?," called out Thundercracker.

Starscream quickly pulled away from Skyfire and grabbed the mop.

"What's wrong with being a pacifist?," demanded Skyfire.

"Nothing. It's just that sometimes, in serious situations, it can get in the way," explained Thundercracker.

"Also, your pacifist powers suck. Last time I checked, falling was not a power," added Starscream.

Skyfire frowned. "Just watch, one day my nonviolent approach to situations will come in handy."

**Xxx** Gaara: Flash Forward no Jutsu! **Xxx**

_Many years in the future, long after the events of the 2007 movie, some of the Autobots and Decepticons got really bored and decided to re-enact scenes from _Hellboy II: The Golden Army_. Here is one of these scenes…_

"Blah, blah, blah. Dramatic scrap you don't care about," said Sunstreaker, who was playing Prince Nuada.

Starscream, who was playing a random extra who just happened to wander in, was barely listening to what the Lamborghini was saying. He was too busy talking to Mrs. Bennett over a comm. frequency.

::Really?! Two of the four models were eliminated this week, but that has never happened before! Please tell me you recorded the episode.:: begged Starscream.

::Relax, I did.:: replied Mrs. Bennett. ::I can't believe how obsessed you are with that show.::

Thundercracker, who was playing Johann Krauss, was reading through the script, hoping that he could find a scene where he could beat up Starscream. Unfortunately, Starscream's character was just made up at the last minute and so there was no scene of Thundercracker beating him up. There was a scene where he got to beat up Ironhide (Hellboy), but Ironhide left early so he could baby-sit Annabelle and so they were without a Hellboy, at least for a few hours.

Why was Thundercracker eager to find an excuse to hurt Starscream? Well, Starscream ate Thundercracker's pudding cup by accident, which Thundercracker needed to distract Skywarp so he could get some work done. Then not long after the pudding cup was eaten, Skywarp popped in on Thundercracker and without the pudding cup to distract the teleporter, Thundercracker was forced to help him with some pranks.

Let's just say that Soundwave and the Constructicons were not that forgiving.

Meanwhile, Skyfire (Abe Sapien) was still shocked from the news that Sideswipe (Princess Nuala) was his love interest in the movie.

"You…And…Me?," he managed to say.

Sideswipe nodded.

"Why?"

"Because Sunny and I were the only twins available at the time," answered Sideswipe. "But if you want, we could call Skids and Mudflap-"

"No!," shouted Skyfire.

Everyone was staring at the shuttle. "I-I mean, no, that's not necessary."

Sunstreaker then decided it was time to release the elemental forest god.

"Fear the last almighty forest god!," declared Sunstreaker.

"That's just an egg," pointed out Thundercracker.

"How did you get a god to go in an egg?," wondered Skyfire.

Starscream was still talking to Mrs. Bennett, only now about the latest episode of the Tyra Show.

Sideswipe's optics widened; he seemed to be the only one who knew the seriousness of the situation. "Sunny don't!"

Sunstreaker frowned. "I was reconsidering releasing him, but screw that, I'm doing it! Thanks for helping change my mind."

"Oh slag," muttered Sideswipe.

The golden egg began to open and out jumped out a green jelly bean.

Starscream had finally finished his conversation with Mrs. Bennett when he saw the jelly bean. "Primus! Who's the poor sucker playing the Mexican jumping bean?," he cackled. "That's supposed to be a god! The tooth fairies were scarier looking!"

"It's Hound," answered Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe noticed that Hound was jumping toward the sewer.

"Don't let him reach the water!," he ordered Skyfire.

Hearing the desperation in the red twin's voice, Skyfire scrambled after the jumping bean. _Come on, pacifism, work!, _he thought.

Unfortunately, Skyfire tripped and Hound made it to the water.

The ground began to rumble and Hound came bursting out of the street as a large organic monster.

Everyone was staring at the monster with their jaws hanging open.

"Told you your pacifist powers suck," muttered Starscream.

Skyfire glared at his friend.

"Remind me to never re-enact another movie again," said Thundercracker as Hound began destroying the city.

Skyfire, Sideswipe, and Starscream nodded in agreement.

_Little did they know, that Skywarp was hiding in the background with a camera and that they were going to have to re-enact Jurassic Park 1,2, and 3 once this was over._

**Xxx **Gaara: Release! **Xxx**

Jazz entered the building, and smiled when he saw the one he was looking for.

"Hey Star," he said smoothly.

Starscream looked up at the mech. "Don't call me that," he hissed.

_Yikes, looks like someone is still a little sore about what happened back in high school_, Jazz thought. "Relax, I'm not here to tease you. I just want to talk to you in private."

"All right," murmured Starscream. The tri-colored Seeker turned to his blue trinemate, "TC, I'm going to take my break now."

"Whatever," called out Thundercracker. "It's not like you were doing much anyway," he added, mostly to himself.

**xxx**

"Okay, what do you want?," asked Starscream once they were outside.

"Look, I know you're probably going to say no, but I need you to hear me out," started Jazz.

Starscream cycled his vents. "Get on with it."

"All right. Starscream, I'm a virgin," confessed Jazz.

"So, I am too," scoffed Starscream.

"No, you don't get it. I'm one of the coolest guys in school and if anyone found out I'm a virgin, they'll think I'm a dork," he confessed.

"What does your little problem have to do with me? Do you need my help in getting a femme to like you?"

"No. I was hoping that you would take my virginity."

"Say what now?"

"Starscream," said Jazz as he got onto one knee. "Will you interface with me?"

If anyone had walked in on them at that moment, they would have thought that Jazz had just proposed and that Starscream was shaking because he was overcome with happiness.

Truth was that Starscream was freaking out. "W-why me? Can't you get another femme?"

"I've tried," said Jazz. "But most of the femmes are intimidated by my coolness and won't get near me. Also, why not you. You're the prettiest femme around."

That earned Jazz a death glare.

"Sorry, but most students think you're a femme."

"Well, too bad. I'm not doing it."

Jazz started hugging Starscream's legs and wailed, "Please Starscream! I'm desperate! I'll even make it worthwhile!"

"Hmm. How much are you willing to offer?," asked Starscream. This could be the chance he needed to get credits for his null rays.

"I'll pay you a hundred credits and I'll give you a two cubes of high-quality high grade."

"Are you sure it's high-quality?"

Jazz un-subspaced a cube. "Try it yourself."

Starscream took a sip and said, "Make it five cubes and you got a deal."

Jazz nodded.

**xxx**

Across the street from the convenience store there was a motel that Cybertronians loved to take their interfacing partners to. Prowl and Wildspark were just leaving one of the motel's rooms when Jazz rushed past them and into the room.

"Um, Jazz, why are you in there?," asked Prowl.

"I need a room; I'm meeting with a femme in a few minutes," Jazz said coolly.

"That's great Jazz, you're finally getting laid," said Wildspark.

"You told her!," accused Jazz.

Prowl's door wings drooped in shame. "My apologies Jazz, but it's so hard to keep a secret from her. She's just too cute."

Wildspark giggled at the compliment. "Don't be hard on him, Jazz. I made him tell me. Come on Prowl, let Jazz get ready for his guest, I want to go see if that kid Red Alert fell for the can of turbo-snakes we left him."

Prowl smiled at Wildspark's enthusiasm and fun nature; she was one of the few who can make him loosen up.

**xxx**

"Hey TC, can Warp cover the rest of my shift, please," begged Starscream.

Thundercracker frowned.

"I'll give you, Warp, and Sky each a cube of high-grade tonight," Starscream whispered; even though they were in college, the law stated that they were still too young to drink high grade; which most college students did anyways in their parties.

Thundercracker nodded in agreement.

Starscream hugged his trinemate and ran across the street towards the motel.

Thundercracker's jaw dropped when he saw Jazz open a door and let Starscream in.

"He's a pleasure bot now," he muttered.

"What are they doing in there?," asked Skywarp, who had happened to have been next to Thundercracker this whole time.

"Uh…"

"What does it mean when someone loses their virginity?"

"Um…It means that they're making fruit salad!," cried out Thundercracker.

"That's what they're doing in the motel?"

Thundercracker nodded. "Yup, now go back inside Skywarp."

"But TC, what's a pleasure bot?"

"It's someone you pay to make fruit salad with…You know what, take a break Warp. I can't deal with this now."

**xxx**

Skywarp wandered the streets, looking for a pleasure bot to make fruit salad with. Why did Skywarp want to lose his 'virginity'? Well, from what he had heard Jazz say, being a 'virgin' was a surefire way of being declared a dork and Skywarp didn't want to be called a dork; it was bad enough that mechs were calling him special needs even though he wasn't.

He had heard that pleasure bots liked to stand on street corners in the darker neighborhoods.

There! A femme on a street corner. Skywarp approached the femme.

"Are you a pleasure bot?," asked the naïve Seeker.

"Are you an undercover cop, handsome?," she asked, looking nervous.

Skywarp looked confused. "No. I'm still in college."

The femme relaxed. "Then yes, I am. What do you need?"

Skywarp took in a deep air intake. "I want to make fruit salad with you."

"What?"

"I want to make fruit salad with you so I won't be a virgin," explained Skywarp seriously.

"Do you even know that fruit salad has nothing to do with interfacing?," asked the femme.

"Then what is interfacing?"

The femme whispered into Skywarp's audio sensor.

He gasped. "Thundercracker lied to me!"

A look of anger flashed across his face before a mischievous one replaced it. "How much will ten credits get me?"

"Sweetspark, ten credits will get you a lot of things," she purred.

**XXX**

_In Starscream and Skyfire's dorm…_

The Seekers and the shuttle were gathered around in a circle, each one drinking their cube of high grade.

"I like high grade now," chirped Skywarp.

Starscream frowned. "Didn't you drink any at that party we went to last night?"

"No. I was the only one not drinking," answered Skywarp.

"What did happen that night; I don't remember a thing," pondered Skyfire.

Skywarp had a big smile on his face. "I remember what happened that night."

"Well then, tell us," urged Thundercracker.

"Okay. You see before today I had no idea what exactly you guys did, but ever since I met a nice pleasure bot I now know what you did."

"A pleasure bot!," yelled all three mechs.

"Thundercracker!," screeched Starscream. "I though we both swore that Skywarp was never to know about interfacing!"

"You shouldn't have let me go on that break TC," smirked Skywarp. "Anyways at the party, you guys got so _wasted_ that Starscream and Skyfire were flirting."

The two said mechs looked horrified.

"Then one thing led to another and you two did _it_, a lot."

Skyfire grabbed a trashcan and started purging his tanks. Starscream ran into the washroom and started showering with very strong cleaning solvent.

"Oh, TC, what you did…," chuckled Skywarp.

"I don't want to know!," cried out Thundercracker.

"Too bad. You were in a threesome…," started Skywarp.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"…With Mirage and Hound."

"Gah! Nooo! This isn't what I had in mind when I thought about losing my virginity!"

While they were all freaking out, Skywarp cackled and continued to sip his high grade.

**xxx**

Once everyone calmed down, they were all sitting in a circle again.

"Okay. This secret doesn't leave this room," ordered Starscream. "Got it?"

Skyfire and Thundercracker nodded.

Skywarp was pouting. "Aw, I wanted to tell everyone about this."

Everyone glared at him.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell."

**xxx**

_In Prowl and Jazz's dorm…_

Prowl frowned at the letter he had just received from the police station he worked in.

"What's up Prowlie?," asked Jazz. "You haven't said anything about me getting laid."

"Jazz, I'm being relocated to the Iacon Police Force after graduation."

"What?! Why?!"

"Apparently, the chief believes that I'll be more useful in Iacon than in Vos."

"He's just saying that because you're the best and he doesn't want you to outshine the rest of them."

"Jazz, what am I going to Wildspark?"

Jazz cycled his vents. "You just have to tell her and make good with the time you have left together."

"And you Jazz?"

"I'm coming with you. There's gotta be more job offers in Iacon then here."

"Thank you Jazz."

**XXX**

_After the graduation ceremony…_

Prowl was sitting next Wildspark, watching Inferno run around in panic with sparklers attached to his helm.

"Wildspark," started Prowl. "I have something to tell you."

She turned. "What's up?"

"I'm being relocated."

"To another part of the city?"

"To…," he whispered, "Iacon."

"That's far. When are you leaving?"

"In a few days. So, what do we do now?"

"We enjoy these few days and then we go our separate ways."

Prowl looked at her. "Why? We don't have to break up."

"We do. A long-distance relationship won't work out; you know I'm right."

Prowl look down. "Okay, but let's celebrate our graduation in my dorm."

Wildspark nodded in agreement.

The two grabbed each other's servos and walked away from the sight of Soundwave, covered in energon sweets, being chased by Shrapnel, Bombshell, and kickback.

Yep, she definitely brought out the prankster in Prowl.

**XXX**

_Not too long after Prowl and Jazz left…_

Wildspark was sitting in a small office, waiting for new doctor Ratchet to come back with the results.

Ratchet entered the room.

"Am I dying?," she asked nervously.

"No, don't be silly," he scolded.

"Then what's wrong with me?"

"Wildspark, you're carrying."

"W-what?!"

"I know it's a shock, but with your partner's help you'll be fine."

"He doesn't know and he's gone," she muttered.

"Oh." This was awkward. The poor femme looked about ready to cry.

Ratchet couldn't stand the thought of her crying so he grabbed her servo and promised, "I'll help you with everything."

And Ratchet always kept his word.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...Anyways, I have a poll on my profile about who the baby will be. Please vote, I want to know your guesses.

If you want to know who Mrs. Bennett is, then read Behind Closed Doors. Yeah, she and Starscream are talking about cycle 13 of ANTM.

Next chapter: Goodbye Skyfire.

*Is shaking with anticipation for the start of the war* Just a few more chapters.

I hoped you enjoyed and please R & R.


	9. Goodbye Skyfire

A/N: Well I'm not very happy with this chapter either, but the show must go on.

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Luna, happy birthday! :D

Thank you Rain for finally understanding why I like the pairing StarscreamxSkyfire.

Thank you weemonster for reviewing.

Thank you to everyone still reading this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If Starscream knew what I was writing, he would kill me.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 9

_Part nine of this tale will focus upon the tragic end of not only a friendship, but of a dream as well…_

Skyfire was packing his things for the trip when he felt something jump onto his back.

"Hello Starscream," he greeted.

"Hey Mountain," said Starscream.

They had quickly gotten over the events that occurred at a certain party and were back to acting like how they always did.

"I haven't seen you for a while," said Skyfire.

"Yeah, well, I was busy. I think I created a serum that will give the drinker an energy boost," Starscream said excitedly.

"Does it work?," asked the shuttle.

"I don't know. I have to try first," answered Starscream. He un-subspaced a small tube.

"Star, I don't think-"

It was too late. Starscream drank the serum.

"Star, are you okay?"

Starscream had a blank look on his face.

"Starscream?"

The Seeker now had a wide, giddy grin on his face.

"Whoo-hoo!," shouted Starscream. He jumped off of Skyfire and started running around the room.

"Play with me, play with me, play with me!," yelled Starscream happily as he jumped on his berth.

"Wha…" Skyfire was in shock.

Starscream was now rolling in a circle around Skyfire. "Whee!"

"How are you even doing that with your wings sticking out like that?"

Starscream was rolling faster, preventing Skyfire from leaving.

Skyfire cycled his vents. "He can't keep this up for long."

_Ten hours later…_

Starscream was still rolling at top speed.

"Any minute now; he'll crash," Skyfire said to himself.

_Ten more hours later…_

He was still rolling.

"Starscream, come on! I haven't eaten anything," complained Skyfire.

Starscream just kept rolling.

_One week later…_

The door to their dorm was kicked down.

"Freeze!," shouted one of the cops who entered.

All of them dropped their blasters at the sight of an over energetic Seeker rolling around an exhausted tall shuttle.

"So…I guess this means that the two missing mechs aren't dead," said the same cop.

"Please help me; he's been doing this for a week," begged Skyfire.

"Okay." One of the cops aimed his blaster at Starscream.

"Without hurting him!," shouted Skyfire.

"Did you try sticking your pede in front of his path?," asked a third cop.

"No…"

Skyfire did so and Starscream couldn't go any further. Starscream kept trying to roll, but Skyfire's pede wouldn't budge.

"Awww. Sky, why did you ruin my fun?," pouted Starscream.

Before Skyfire could answer, Starscream declared, "I'm sleepy," and promptly fell asleep on Skyfire's pede.

Skyfire looked about ready to cry from his own stupidity.

**XXX**

Thundercracker and Skywarp were in front of Razorwing and Cloudrider's store, drinking energon, when Skyfire and Starscream came.

"What happened to you guys?," asked Thundercracker.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in, like, a week," added Skywarp.

"Don't ask," muttered Skyfire.

Skywarp smirked. "Were you two getting _it_ on?"

Starscream smacked him on the helm. "Shut up Skywarp. Skyfire and I are just _friends_."

::Me thinks Screamer doth protest too much:: Skywarp told Thundercracker over comm.

::Quiet Warp. Starscream looks about one insult away from selling you as scrap metal:: warned Thundercracker.

"Hey Starscream," said Skywarp excitedly.

"What?"

"Before you and Skyfire go…I challenge you to a race!"

"A race? Please, you know I'm faster than you," scoffed Starscream.

"Not that kind of race. A race upon our mighty steeds!," clarified Skywarp.

Starscream smirked. "You're on."

Thundercracker and Skyfire were not liking where this was going.

Starscream jumped on Skyfire while Skywarp jumped on Thundercracker.

"Run Skyfire! Run before they get us!," shrieked Starscream.

Confused and taken by surprise, Skyfire started running.

Thundercracker on the other hand, collapsed under Skywarp's weight.

"TC, get up! Starscream's winning!," cried out Skywarp.

"I…Can't," groaned Thundercracker.

**xxx**

After leaving Skywarp and Thundercracker in their dust, Starscream and Skyfire finished their packing and were about to leave when Skyfire said that he wanted to visit his grandfather before he left Cybertron.

The two were standing in front of Jetfire's house when Starscream said, "I don't see why we have to stop here."

"Starscream, I haven't seen my grandfather in years and before I go, I want to tell him that I'm a pacifist."

"Whatever," muttered Starscream. "But I'm not going in there."

Skyfire nodded at him before entering the house.

"Hello Grandpa," he greeted.

"Skyfire, you've gotten so big!," exclaimed Jetfire.

"Grandpa, I'm here to tell you something."

"Let me guess, you're here to tell me that you're ready to become a warrior just like me."

"Actually, no. Grandpa, I'm leaving Cybertron to go exploring with my partner."

"My grandson, the explorer; that's wonderful! Now where's your 'partner'?"

"Outside."

Jetfire looked outside and whistled. "Primus, she's a beauty Skyfire. I always knew that you'd find a pretty femme to settle down with."

"Um, Grandpa, that's a mech."

"Really?! Aw, I accept you even if you are like _that_. But you do know that you don't have to leave Cybertron to be together, right?"

"Grandpa, he's not my life-partner! He's my research partner and best friend! I'm a scientist," said Skyfire.

"Nerd!," shouted Jetfire.

Skyfire frowned.

"Sorry Skyfire, force of habit. I don't mind that you're a scientist, as long as you're not a pacifist."

"Uhh…"

Starscream came in. "Skyfire, what is taking you so long?"

"Are you sure that's not a femme?," whispered Jetfire to Skyfire.

"Positive," answered the shuttle.

"Skyfire, you better do a good job protecting your little friend from danger," Jetfire said out loud.

"Protect me?," scoffed Starscream. "Please, _I'm_ the one who's going to do the protecting."

"Why not Skyfire?"

"Because he's a pacifist."

Jetfire was shocked.

"SHAME! You have brought dishonor to our family of warriors!"

"But Grandpa-"

"You are no longer my grandson."

"But-"

"Leave!"

Skyfire and Starscream flew away from the house.

"I think that went well," said Starscream.

Skyfire just cycled his vents.

**XXX**

_After leaving Cybertron, Skyfire and Starscream explored many other planets, taking notes, exchanging theories and other information, before finally landing on some random ice planet…_

"Look at this place," said an awed Starscream. "It's so white and pristine…"

"It looks so peaceful too," murmured Skyfire.

_Five minutes later…_

There was a fierce blizzard and Starscream couldn't see Skyfire.

"Slag it Skyfire, you just had to jinx it, didn't you?!," shouted Starscream over the howling winds.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?! I can't predict the weather!," Skyfire replied back.

"Where are you?! Why did you have to have a white paintjob?!," complained Starscream.

"I can't see you either!," shouted Skyfire.

Starscream face palmed. "How can you not! Just walk towards the red chassis!"

"I don't see anything red; it's all white!"

"Then follow my voice!"

"I can't! You're voice seems to be coming from everywhere!," explained Skyfire.

Just as Skyfire finished saying that, the strong wind threw a boulder on top of him.

"Gah!"

"Skyfire, what's wrong!"

"Star, there's a boulder on top of me!"

"Hang on, I'm coming!"

"Don't! You'll get lost! Starscream, leave this planet before something happens to you too!"

"I won't! I'm not abandoning my best friend!"

"It's the only way to get help! If something happens to you, we're both dead!"

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. I don't have enough energy to fight the wind!"

"The energy drink! Take it!"

"But you said I'm not allowed to drink it!"

"Forget what I said. This is life or death!"

"Okay! I promise I'll come back for you!"

Starscream un-subspaced a tube and drank it. With the energy boost he was able to exit the planet's atmosphere.

The two mechs never realized that they were back to back from each other the whole time…

**XXX**

_On Cybertron…_

A well trimmed, green lawn was a shoe in for first place in the Lawn Convention when Starscream, who had lost all control when re-entering Cybertron's atmosphere, crashed landed on it.

The once pristine lawn now had a deep crater in it.

Starscream groaned as he climbed out of the crater.

"My lawn! You slagger!," shouted a monotonous voice.

Starscream looked up and there was Soundwave. "Oh thank Primus," he muttered. "You have to help me, I need to get help for my friend!"

"I don't care!," shouted Soundwave.

"It's a matter of life or death!"

"You're paying for the damages!"

"What! Who gives a frag about this stupid lawn! My friend is in trouble!"

"I do! Your friend can burn in the Pit for all I care!"

"You know what? Frag you, I'm outta here."

With that, Starscream flew away towards the Science Academy.

**xxx**

_At the Science Academy…_

Starscream was explaining to the Science Council what had happened on the ice planet. Unfortunately, everyone was having a hard time understanding him and ended up drawing the wrong conclusions…

"Starscream, you have just confessed that you killed Skyfire and have plagiarized all your work off of others. You are expelled from the Science Academy, your name will be erased from our files, and you are not allowed to leave Cybertron's atmosphere ever again!"

"W-what?! That's not what I said at all!"

"Security! Take this scum out of here!," shouted a Council member.

**xxx**

Soundwave cycled his vents when he looked at his third place ribbon for the Lawn Convention. Third place may not seem so bad, but considering the fact that Soundwave was one of only three contestants, it _was_ bad.

To make it worse, Shockwave got first place and Prowl got second (The reason being that while Starscream was entering Cybertron's atmosphere, a piece of his wing actually landed on Prowl's lawn, which was all the way back in Iacon. Yes, there was a competitor in another city.).

Soundwave wanted revenge.

**xxx**

_In Skywarp and Thundercracker's apartment…_

"And then they said I couldn't leave Cybertron's atmosphere!," sobbed Starscream. "Now Skyfire is doomed!"

"Don't worry Starscream," soothed Thundercracker. "Skywarp and I will go help him."

"Really?"

"Duh," said Skywarp. "We're a trine, plus Skyfire is our friend too."

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Who could that be?," muttered Thundercracker.

The blue Seeker got up and answered the door. There stood Soundwave.

"Soundwave: Has found you. Operation: Kick Starscream's aft."

"Oh, frag," meeped Starscream.

"Wait a minute," started Thundercracker. "You can't just come in here and-"

Soundwave punched Thundercracker in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"TC!," shouted his trinemates.

"You are next," stated Soundwave.

_One aft-whooping later…_

"Ow…TC, you awake?," moaned Skywarp.

"Uh…Call a doctor Warp," ordered Thundercracker.

Skywarp did as he was told and within a few minutes a doctor came in to treat them.

"Primus, what happened to you three?," asked Ratchet, who made the house calls because he was still a newbie.

"We got beat up by a guy who lost a lawn competition," explained Thundercracker.

"That's kind of pathetic," said Ratchet.

Ratchet quickly repaired Thundercracker and Skywarp, since most of their injuries were mostly superficial. But he was shocked by the damage on Starscream's frame; it wasn't enough to go to the hospital, but it definitely looked worse than the others' injuries.

"You poor thing," murmured Ratchet as he repaired Starscream. "What kind of mech hurts a femme like this?"

Skywarp and Thundercracker mentally face palmed; the medic was lucky that Starscream was still out cold or else he would have kicked his aft, well, at least tried to.

As soon as Ratchet finished the repairs, Starscream onlined.

"Ugh, why do I feel like I was smacked by a table several times," complained Starscream.

"Because you were," answered Skywarp.

Starscream then noticed the new mech in the room. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ratchet; I'm the one who fixed you," said Ratchet. He grasped Starscream's servos and added, "If someone ever does something like this to you again, please do not hesitate in calling this number."

With that, he let go of Starscream's servos and the Seeker saw that Ratchet had left a card with a number on it in his servo.

"What about if _we_ get hurt?," asked Skywarp.

"Here," said Ratchet, handing him a card before leaving.

Skywarp compared his card with Starscream's and laughed at the differences.

Skywarp's card had the number of the hospital while Starscream's had Ratchet's personal number and "Call me" was written on the back.

"Looks like the good doctor likes you Starscream," said Skywarp.

"Shut up and get ready to help Skyfire," snarled Starscream.

_Unfortunately for Skyfire, the Science Council told the High Council about how Starscream "killed" his partner and now to prevent this sort of thing from happening again, a new law was passed and it stated that no flyer was allowed to leave Cybertron's atmosphere without the written permission of a Council._

_

* * *

_A/N: Not my best chapter.

Here are the results so far in the poll:

Bluestreak: 1

Sunny and Sides: 1 (maybe 2, weemonster, did you vote in the poll?)

Hot Rod: 1

Everyone else: 0

Next chapter: Welcome to the chaos

The identity of Wildspark's baby will be revealed then.

Please R&R.


	10. Welcome to the Chaos

A/N: Okay, this is perhaps my shortest chapter ever, but it was always planned to be this short. But hey, three updates in one week, I'm on a roll!

Okay here are the final results of the poll:

Bluestreak: 3

Sunny and Sides: 3

Hot Rod: 1

Some random OC: 1

Cliffjumper: 0

Bumblebee: 0

Wow, the minibots get no love. Read on to see who was right.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am not saying this because Starscream has a blaster pointed at my head. *mouthing* I am.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 10

_Despite the what happened in the last part of our tale, Starscream was never tried for the death of Skyfire; mostly due to the lack of evidence. Now, my dear readers, we must go back and check up on the sparkling of Wildspark and Prowl…_

The sparkling loved his room. It was so nice and big and sometimes he'd get a surprise.

Like just the other day, he woke up to find a ball in his room. The sparkling loved his ball; it was so much fun to push it and he loved the squeaks it made when it hit the wall.

Other times, the big light in his room would surprise him by calling out to him and give him energy. The big light was nice. It always made him feel loved, safe, and warm. Especially when he cuddled up to it.

But one day he got a different kind of surprise…

The sparkling was about to push his ball when a wall of his room opened up and bright light filled the room. The sparkling was awed by the strange occurrence.

Then a face appeared from the light. It's gaze seemed to be searching for something, so the sparkling came closer.

The face softened when he saw the sparkling. "Don't worry," he said soothingly to the sparkling, "you'll be out soon."

The wall closed, hiding the face.

'_Be out soon?' What does that mean?, _wondered the sparkling.

**XXX**

For the next few weeks, the face would come in and look at the sparkling and every time before he left, he would always say, "Soon" or "Not much longer now."

The sparkling was still trying to figure out what that meant when the face visited again. This visit was different though; the face had such a serious expression this time.

_I wonder what's wrong_, thought the sparkling.

The sparkling gasped when he saw an odd object enter his room and reach towards him.

_No!, _he thought. _I don't want to leave my big light or my ball!_

He struggled a bit, but to no avail. This object was made of tough material. The sparkling was then pulled out of his room and into the harsh light.

It took the sparkling a few moments to get used to the light and when he did, he saw that he was in a big room, much bigger than his old one. The sparkling didn't like this room, it was too plain and so unfamiliar.

But before he could try to complain to his captor, the mech holding him took him towards a gray object on a table. The sparkling was not liking where this was going.

**xxx**

Ratchet waited for a few moments before the sparkling onlined. Its, _his_, body was now yellow and his optics were blue.

The sparkling gave him a curious look before declaring, "Sunstreaker: ONLINE!"

"Slag, my first crazy," muttered Ratchet.

"Where my ball?," Sunstreaker asked impatiently.

"Ball? Look, just be patient and I'll get you a ball," said Ratchet.

Sunstreaker pouted but said no more.

Ratchet reached back into Wildspark's spark chamber and began to pull out the second sparkling.

Sunstreaker watched the whole process with interest from his perch on the table. But when he saw what Ratchet was pulling out, his optics widened. He jumped off the table and started hitting Ratchet's legs.

"What is wrong with you Sunstreaker?!," cried out the young doctor.

The sparkling didn't answer and continued hitting Ratchet's legs, even as he was placing the second spark in the protoform.

"No! No put in there!," pleaded Sunstreaker.

Ratchet grabbed Sunstreaker by the scruff of his neck and placed him next to his twin. "Too late; he's in."

The new red sparkling began to online but before he could fully gain consciousness, Sunstreaker began trying to bounce him on the table.

"Ball, why you no bounce no more?!," whined Sunstreaker.

"No am ball! No am ball! Never am ball!," complained the red sparkling.

Sunstreaker huffed.

Ratchet gave Sunstreaker a look. "You thought your twin was a ball."

"He ball. Not good ball anymore though."

Ratchet ignored Sunstreaker. "Are you okay?," he asked the younger twin.

"Sideswipe hurt," whimpered the red sparkling.

Ratchet cycled his vents. _Why do I have the sinking feeling that these two are going to be a pain in my aft for a long time?_

_

* * *

_A/N: Tee hee, Ratchet is stuck with them.

Wildspark was still offline, if you're wondering.

I'm not surprised that Bluestreak was tied with Sunny and Sides, after all, he does look like Prowl. But I was surprised that someone expected the sparkling to be an OC and I'm sorry to whoever voted for Hot Rod, I'm still not even sure if I'll put him in this story.

Next Chapter: Welcome to War, Glitch!

Please R&R.


	11. Welcome to War, Glitch!

A/N: Holy-! Another update! I was a little mad at myself for writing such a short chapter that I decided to add another short one. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you to everyone reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise. But I'm starting to think that Starscream owns me. *blaster still pointed at my head*

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 11

_Now this part of the tale is very important for it reveals how the war began and how an army came to be…_

Optimus stepped out of the shuttle, with Ironhide following close behind. Optimus smiled, he had been attending a private boarding school since the end of his freshman year and now he was back in Iacon. He couldn't wait to see his family again, his brother Megatron hadn't gone with him because as future High Lord Protector, he had to train in the Military Academy.

Optimus wasn't the only eager to see someone special, Ironhide hadn't seen Chromia in a long time and he wanted to _catch up _with her, if you know what I mean. But before Ironhide can go see Chromia, he had to escort Optimus home.

**XXX**

_At Prime's residence…_

Optimus and Ironhide were surprised to no one waiting to greet the two. You would think after being gone from home for so long that Sentinel and Silverclaw would at least greet them at the door. But the odd thing was that when Optimus rang the doorbell no one, not even a servant, answered. Optimus was forced to look in his messy suitcase for the small key to the house.

After unlocking the door and entering the house, Optimus and Ironhide knew something was wrong. The house seemed deserted; there was no sign of anyone, not even a glitch-mouse. The two mechs then decided to split up and search the house for anyone that could give them answers.

**xxx**

Ironhide was searching the left wing of the house. He never did like this house; it was too big and seemed too empty to ever be considered a home, but what can you do, it _was_ the ancestral home of the past Primes.

It wasn't long before he reached the firing range and as soon as he saw it, he ran in.

The room was empty, just like the other rooms he had searched before, but all the targets had been shot at and haven't been replaced. He inspected the damage and concluded that whoever was in here, left not too long ago, the holes were still warm. Ironhide continued to search the firing range in hopes of finding the shooter, but found no one; he did find out, on the other hand, was that all the weapons that had been there were gone.

_This is not a good sign_, he thought.

CLANK!

Ironhide turned and saw a can on the floor. Not far from the can was a figure hidden by the shadows; whoever it was, he/she was aiming a blaster at him.

"Ironhide, is that you?," asked the figure.

"Chromia! What's going on here?," asked Ironhide, relieved that it was his girlfriend.

"Ironhide, I'm so glad I found you before _he _did. Where's Optimus?," she asked.

"Optimus is in the right wing. Who are you talking about?," asked the bodyguard.

"_He's_ in the right wing! Ironhide we have to get to Optimus before he does!"

**xxx**

Optimus had spent the last hour searching the right wing rooms, but had found nothing.

_Why isn't anyone here?, _he wondered.

Then he heard a door open. Optimus turned and saw Megatron enter.

At the same time, Ironhide and Chromia came in through another door.

"Megatron!," Optimus said happily. "It's been so long, what's been happening since I've left?"

Megatron regarded his younger brother with cold optics before answering, "Our creators are dead."

"What?!"

"For awhile now. I've been the new High Lord Protector since you were a junior in high school."

"What?!"

"I'm taking the house."

"What?!"

"Also, I'm declaring war on you."

"What?!"

"I have my army raised and everything."

"What?!"

"Optimus, snap outta it and look outside!," cried out Chromia.

Optimus ran to the balcony and there he saw a large army of mechs.

"Don't worry Optimus, we can take 'em," assured Ironhide.

"Really?"

"Yup, just trust me."

Optimus, Ironhide, and Chromia all ran head first at the army.

_A few minutes later…_

"'Trust me' you said!," Optimus yelled sarcastically as he, Chromia, and Ironhide ran from the army. "'We could take them!'"

"Hey, since when do you listen to me?! You know I'm impulsive!," shouted back Ironhide.

"Will you two stop fighting and keep running!," shrieked Chromia angrily.

Soon the army stopped chasing them because Megatron had called them back.

"Query: Lord Megatron, why do we not exterminate them?," asked new Communications Officer Soundwave. Megatron had chosen Soundwave because of his telepathic gifts, despite the times he had creeped out Megatron.

"Because, I know they won't go far. Besides, he'll never raise an army against me," Megatron said smugly.

**XXX**

_In some rundown, abandoned warehouse…_

Optimus cycled his vents, "I can't believe Megatron would do this. What are we supposed to do now?"

Chromia pat his back. "I'm sorry Optimus, but in order to preserve our way of life, I think we may have to start an army of our own."

"She's got a point, Optimus, or should I say Optimus Prime," agreed Ironhide.

Optimus put his helm in his servos. "You're right. But how are we going to raise an army?"

Chromia smiled. "I have an idea."

**xxx**

Ironhide looked pleased with his work. "I think this banner looks good."

"I can't believe we're recruiting our army at a job fair and at an empty one at that," muttered Optimus.

"Stop being so grumpy and help me pass out flyers," said Chromia.

"Tell me Chromia, who are we going to pass these flyers out to?"

"Go easy on her Optimus. It's just the first day of the job fair, by the end of this week, we'll have a bunch of recruits," said Ironhide, confidently.

**xxx**

_One week later…_

"Well, I guess I was wrong," muttered Ironhide.

A week had passed and no one came to the job fair.

Optimus was deep in thought when he came up with an idea. "Guys, I know what to do. Chromia, how good are you with a paint brush?"

**xxx**

There was a long line of mechs and femmes at a booth at a otherwise empty job fair. But one mech ran straight to the front of the line.

"I want to join the Decepticons!," Prowl panted. "I've done some calculations and have realized that they have a large percent chance of winning. Also, your chances of winning will increase if I join."

"Wow, you're pretty smart," said Optimus. "I'll make you Second-In-Command of this army."

Prowl was stunned. "T-thank you, Sir."

"In fact, everyone here is now a member of this army!," declared Optimus.

Everyone cheered, including Jazz, Ratchet, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Wildspark; Pit, even little Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were cheering.

After everyone signed the contract, Optimus knew it was time.

"But my new soldiers, there is something I must tell you. Ironhide."

Said mech nodded and pulled down the Decepticon symbol behind their booth, revealing a red face that Chromia painted. "You are not Decepticons, you are now Autobots."

"WHAT?!," shouted everyone in surprise.

Prowl was on his knees, wailing, "NOOOOO!"

"You tricked us!," said Wildspark angrily.

"I want out of this army!," shouted Ratchet.

The large crowd agreed with him.

"I'm sorry, but you have all signed a contract. You can't leave until the war is over," stated Optimus.

"Now we're all going to die horrible deaths," murmured Prowl sadly.

"Come on Prowl, cheer up," said Optimus. "You said so yourself, our chances will improve now that you and the others are here."

"True…Our chances of winning does rise up ten percent," said Prowl.

"See, that's great. What was it before?," asked Optimus.

"Negative five percent," stated Prowl.

"Oh, that brings me down a little bit."

* * *

A/N: Everyone gets over it. Don't worry.

Next chapter: Grunt and Ravage

It will take place not too long after Prime's army becomes more organized.

Please review, they make me smile.


	12. Grunt and Ravage

A/N: Sorry for the late update. But just to warn you, updates might be a little erratic for the next couple of months. Not much to say about this chapter except that Starscream is starting to lose it.

Thank you thedinoknowsall for reviewing.

Thank you a1andb2 for alerting.

Thank you firebird234 for faving.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Um, think anyone can help me get out of this situation?

Starscream: *still pointing blaster at my head*

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 12

_Now dearies, some time has passed and Optimus's forces now resemble an organized army. The war has not escalated much and only takes place in certain parts of the planet. Now we will witness how the future Command Trine joined the Decepticons…_

Ever since the Skyfire incident, Starscream had become more distant from his trinemates, he rarely left the apartment anymore, and it didn't help that Thundercracker and Skywarp usually spent most of their time working at Razorwing and Cloudrider's store and (in Skywarp's case) at the local night clubs getting overcharged and hooking up with random femmes.

On one particular night, Starscream was putting the finishing touches on his second null-ray when Thundercracker entered his room.

"Starscream, enough is enough," he said firmly, "You are leaving this room right now."

Starscream gave Thundercracker a bored glance before replying, "You need my help to find Skywarp, don't you?"

Thundercracker cycled his vents and nodded.

"Fine," muttered Starscream, "I'll look in the bars and you'll check the nightclubs."

Thundercracker nodded in agreement.

**XXX**

Starscream searched more than half the bars in Vos, but still found no sign of Skywarp being in any of them.

Starscream stopped in one bar to get a drink before continuing his search. Apparently the high-grade he got was pretty strong since he only drank half a cube and already his senses were dulled and his balance was off.

After leaving the bar, Starscream wandered the deserted streets, calling out Skywarp's name. _This whole night was a waste of time and all because Skywarp forgot to give Thundercracker a call, what a joke_, he thought angrily; the high-grade was making his emotions more volatile.

As he struggled to keep his balance, he tripped over a box that was, for reason, placed on the middle of the sidewalk. That box was the final straw.

Starscream got up and started kicking and stomping on the box; smiling in satisfaction as he heard the contents of the box shattering under his weight.

As Starscream removed his pede from the top of the box, was weak chirp was heard, originating from the box.

Starscream felt his spark freeze at the familiar sound. _Please, Primus, tell me I misheard!, _he thought frantically.

Starscream reached for the top of the box with his shaking servo and slowly pulled it off. He peered inside and collapsed at what he saw.

A sparkling.

Starscream couldn't believe it. He murdered a sparkling.

"No, no, no, no!," he moaned. "I didn't know! Who leaves a sparkling on a sidewalk?!"

_Who are you trying to convince?_, snarked a little voice in his processor, _Then again, you should practice for when the police come…_

_Police?!_, cried out another voice, _Get out of here while you still can! _

_What about the Seeker prints on the box?_, asked a third voice.

_There are tons of Seekers in the city, it'll be too hard to tell who did it_, reasoned the second voice.

Starscream gripped his helm from the growing pain in his processor. "Shut up!," he hissed at the voices.

The second and third voices murmured in the background as the first voice spoke again, _We'll be quiet for now…but don't forget what you did, murderer._

Then the voices fell mercifully silent, allowing Starscream to gather his thoughts; he decided to go with what the second voice said.

Starscream transformed and flew back to the apartment.

A few minutes after Starscream left, a young red mech ran up to the box.

The young mech's name was Hot Rod and he had searching everywhere for his little sister's doll; she dropped its box while they were walking back home and now he had found it.

Unfortunately, the box was ruined and the doll looked like a mess, but that was okay, their creator would know how to fix it. So he ran back home, holding the doll close to his chassis, never realizing how that broken doll had just changed the lives of many Cybertronians.

**XXX**

Megatron was trying to fill out some paperwork when Soundwave entered his office with even more.

Under his mask, Soundwave gaped at the amount of paper piles, all as tall as he, that filled the office. There was no way in the Pit Soundwave was organizing that.

"What is it Soundwave?," growled Megatron.

"Sir. Three mechs want to join the Decepticons," replied Soundwave.

"Why tell me? Just sign them up," said Megatron.

"But Sir, you were the one who requested that all new troops must be approved by you personally," reminded Soundwave.

Megatron cycled his vents and replied, "Send them in."

**xxx**

Thundercracker couldn't believe that Starscream convinced him and Skywarp to try joining the Decepticons. What were they thinking?!

Now here they are, standing in front of the High Lord Protector, about to get involved in a war with a cause that Thundercracker knew they didn't truly believe in. The only reason he was here was to keep an eye on Skywarp and Starscream (curse his promises to their femme creators). Skywarp was here because he had always wanted to be a soldier and this could be his chance and Starscream…well, Thundercracker wasn't so sure about Starscream. Maybe he wanted to join in order to forget Skyfire or get vengeance against the High Council; who knew what went on in the eldest's processor?

Megatron looked over these potential new recruits with a close optic; he felt like he had seen some mechs with similar color schemes before, but where, he wasn't sure. Oh well, reminiscing about the past wasn't going to make things move faster.

The blue Seeker seemed like a sturdy and capable mech, the black Seeker seemed competent and eager to serve, a good trait that Megatron could use to his advantage; finally the last Seeker, a pretty young femme who looked a little nervous about being here. Oh yes, having a femme around would be a good thing. But not for Megatron, he didn't want to waste his time with a demanding femme, no this would be good for his troops; after all, there were barely any femmes in the Decepticon army for some unknown reason and Megatron knew that his troops would welcome a pretty feminine face.

"I have reached my decision," declared Megatron.

The three Seekers stood straighter, optics revealing their anxiety.

"You will join my army," finished Megatron, "Now swear your loyalty to me and Soundwave will brand you."

The three Seekers kneeled before Megatron, their sparks pulsating faster at the thought of branding.

Skywarp spoke first, "I, Skywarp, swear my complete and total loyalty to Lord Megatron and the Decepticon cause and will sacrifice my spark for both."

Starscream and Thundercraker held on to Skywarp's servos as Soundwave branded his wings.

Starscream spoke next, "I, Starscream, swear, on my spark, my loyalty to Lord Megatron and the Decpticon cause and may I burn in the Pit if I break my vow."

It was only thanks to Skywarp and Thundercracker's assurances and gentle touches that Starscream had been able keep himself from screaming during the branding.

After slight hesitation, Thundercracker said, "I, Thundercracker, swear my loyalty to Lord Megatron and the Decepticon cause and will fight for both for as long as I am able."

As Soundwave branded him, Thundercracker could have sworn that the masked mech looked very familiar.

_Hmm. Where have I seen these Seekers before?, _wondered Soundwave once he finished branding Thundercracker.

**XXX**

After exploring their new home for a few hours, the future Command Trine realized something: they were never assigned a room.

"Well, who's going to ask Megatron?," asked Thundercracker.

"I can do it," suggested Skywarp.

Starscream and Thundercracker shook their helms. The last thing they needed was for Megatron to think that Skywarp was special needs (even though close friends and family knew he wasn't).

"I'll go," said Starscream, "I need to ask him if there's a lab here anyway."

"Nerd-bot," muttered Skywarp teasingly.

Starscream scowled at his trinemate before heading back to Megatron's office.

**XXX**

Megatron was in the Control Room of the base with Soundwave when Starscream entered his office.

"Lord Megatron?," called out the tri-colored Seeker, "Are you here?"

The Seeker gasped at the piles of paperwork in the office; he hadn't notice since he was too busy trying not to reveal his fear of being in Megatron's presence.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Megatron needed a map to find his desk," muttered Starscream.

The longer the Seeker stood in the office, the more annoyed he was at the mess.

_Lord Megatron wouldn't mind if I made the place a little neater, _thought Starscream as he got to work.

**xxx**

"-and that's why Optimus will ultimately lose this war," Megatron finished telling Soundwave as they both entered Megatron's office.

"Reasons: Logical," replied Soundwave. Then the telepath noticed that Megatron had his jaw hanging open. Curious, Soundwave turned and saw the piles of paperwork that had once filled the room were gone.

"Who did this?," asked Megatron.

The shuffling of papers was then heard. Both mechs turned their helms toward the origin of the sound and were surprised to see the new Seeker femme humming while filing the last of the paperwork.

'She' closed the filing cabinet and looked up; 'she' immediately saluted and stammered, "M-my Lord! I-I'm sorry I, uh, was cleaning up. N-not that you're a slob or anything! I just thought that I should do something while waiting for your return."

"Don't apologize," said Megatron, "you just saved Soundwave hours of work."

Soundwave frowned under his mask, who said that Soundwave was going to do it? He was planning on tricking some of the dumber troops to do it.

"Tell me your name," ordered Megatron.

"I'm a grunt, Sir," started Starscream, "My designation is-"

"Grunt," said Megatron, "because of your hard work, you are now my personal assistant."

Starscream thought about protesting about the nickname but decided against it and instead said, "Thank you my Liege, I am honored to have this position. But there was a reason why I came to your office."

"Well, out with it," said Megatron.

"My Lord, I wanted to ask if there was a lab in this base; I used to be a scientist and I was hoping that if there was one I could use it," said Starscream, optics looking at the floor.

"Grunt, if you promise to keep organizing my paperwork, I'll give you a room big enough for you to have a personal lab," said Megatron.

"Really?," asked Starscream, "I'll do it Sir!"

"Excellent. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, my trinemates and I were wondering where our room was," said Starscream.

Megatron gave Soundwave a look and he understood.

"Follow me," ordered Soundwave.

Starscream nodded, though he couldn't help but be reminded of someone creepy when he heard Soundwave speak. Who though, he wasn't sure; for some reason, he blocked out the identity of whoever had that similar voice.

_Considering your luck, it must have been a Pit of a reason,_ commented the first voice.

_Shut up!_, Starscream hissed at it.

**XXX**

When Soundwave returned to Megatron's office, Megatron was back to doing to paperwork.

Soundwave held a form in his servo and did an air intake and placed the form on Megatron's desk. "Lord Megatron. This form must be approved or disapproved immediately."

Megatron scowled, but he signed the report and stamped the word 'approved' on it. "There, take it and go."

Soundwave gave Megatron a nod and smiled under his mask. That had gone better than he had expected.

**XXX**

Grunt, Skywarp, and Thundercracker all stood before Megatron. They had just finished showing him how well they could fly together.

"Alright," said Megatron. "You're dismissed."

As soon as he said those words, Skywarp teleported onto Thundercracker's back and cried out, "Woo-hoo! Let's go to get some energon, TC!"

Megatron was shocked. "You can TELEPORT?"

Skywarp shrugged, "Yeah, and?"

"Why did you leave this fact out of your application?!"

"Who cares Lord Megatron, I mean I could create sonic booms and it's no big deal," said Thundercracker.

"It's a big deal. These kinds of abilities are rare," growled Megatron. He turned to Grunt and asked, "Did you leave anything out of your application?"

Grunt shook his head, "No, Sir. I can just fly really fast."

Megatron just shook his helm. These Seekers were really naïve and he had a feeling that they going to be the causes of future processor aches.

**XXX**

_Later that week…_

Soundwave entered Megatron's office. He noticed that Megatron was looking over maps of possible battle sites and 'Grunt' was currently looking for more maps in a filing cabinet.

"Lord Megatron, I am carrying," stated Soundwave.

"WHAT?! Soundwave, I didn't know that you were a femme; why didn't you tell me?!," bellowed Megatron.

"My Lord, I am a mech and I have simply split-sparked," answered Soundwave.

"Who gave you permission to split-spark?," demanded Megatron.

"You did, my Lord," spoke up Grunt. He opened a drawer, pulled out a form, and handed it to Megatron.

Megatron looked over the form and growled, "Slag. Looks like you are to stay out of battle until the sparkling's birth."

"Um, Lord Megatron, while we're on the subject of mistaking mechs for femmes," started Grunt hesitantly.

"Yes Grunt?"

"I am a mech, Sir," said Grunt quietly.

"Really?" Megatron had a hard time believing that.

Grunt nodded.

"But all those mechs were all over you…"

"Just because those mechs were coming on to me, doesn't mean that I am a femme nor does it mean that I liked them."

Megatron cycled his vents. This was an odd day to say the least.

**XXX**

Soundwave smiled under his mask as Hook extracted the small spark from his spark chamber. He waited patiently as the Constructicons carefully placed the spark into the blank protoform.

The Contructicons were whispering and blocked Soundwave's view of his sparkling. _Was something wrong with the sparkling?_

Scrapper then approached Soundwave, servos covering the sparkling they held. "Hold out your servos," said the Constructicon.

Soundwave did as he was told and the sparkling was placed on them.

"Query: What is this?," asked Soundwave.

"That's your son," said Scrapper.

"This is a kitty."

"He's your son too."

"Query: Why is my son a kitty?"

Scrapper shrugged and replied, "I don't know. He just became a kitty."

Scrapper couldn't see it, but he knew that Soundwave was giving him a death glare.

"What are you going to name him?," asked Scavenger.

Soundwave pondered for a moment and suggested, "Mr. McFlufferkins?"

Suddenly, Skywarp teleported in to grab some bandages for a prank when he saw the kitty in Soundwave's servos.

"Aw," cooed the Seeker, "He's so cute and sweet-looking."

The sparkling growled. He leaped at Skywarp's face and began mauling it.

"AAAHHH! Get it off of me!," he cried out.

"Designation: RAVAGE," said Soundwave.

**XXX**

Soundwave entered Megatron's office and saw that he and Grunt were rearranging his schedule.

"Lord Megatron, I've had my sparkling and I wish for you to approve him," said Soundwave.

Megatron nodded and said, "Bring him to me."

Soundwave carefully placed Ravage on the desk.

"Soundwave, that's a cat," stated Megatron.

"This is my sparkling: Ravage. He just looks like a cat."

"Meow," said Ravage.

Megatron rose an optic ridge.

"And sounds like one too," amended Soundwave.

Megatron shrugged and stamped 'approved' on the sparkling's forehead. "There he has been approved."

"May I hold him?," asked Grunt.

"Affirmative," said Soundwave, wondering if he should have told Grunt about Ravage's encounter with Skywarp.

Grunt picked up the sparkling and held him close to his chest. He cooed softly at Ravage, who, strangely enough, began purring.

This was strange. _Why would Ravage allow Grunt to baby him when he hadn't allowed Skywarp to do the same thing earlier?,_ thought Soundwave.

_Oh well, another mystery for another time._

_

* * *

_A/N: There, Ravage has been introduced. Also, sorry to anyone who's read Honeymoon and is tired of seeing this, please check out Jesus Luvs Everyone's fic New Recruits: Infiltration. It's based on a long and funny conversation I'm having with her in my spare time. And if you like it, please review it, that fic needs some love. Chapter 8 of it is up.

Next Chapter: Sweet, Sweet Bumblebee.

I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, they make my day!


	13. Sweet, Sweet Bumblebee

A/N: First off, I just want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed or commented on my story, because every time my self-esteem becomes super low and makes me want to delete this story, it's _your_ comments that make me realize that this story isn't that bad and that it deserves to be finished. Thanks guys.

Anyways, I'm sorry about how OOC Starscream was last chapter (He's trying his best to forget about the 'sparkling' and thinks that if he keeps himself busy, he'll forget all about that incident.) and will be this chapter (Okay, maybe for the next few chapters.), but he will eventually become the treasonous SIC that we all know and love. As an excuse for his behavior in this chapter, go reread chapter 4. Then again, why should I apologize for the OOCness, it's a crack fic people! XD

As for the voices in Starscream's head, well, I'm not sure how much they should appear in this story yet; they are important because they will appear in sequels, but not in the way you think…

Also a thank you to Karategal, it was her stories (which I read way back when I didn't have an account) that inspired part of Bumblebee's origins in this chapter.

Disclaimer: *holding sign*

Sign: Why hasn't anyone called for help yet?! I'm being held hostage by a giant alien jet! This is not a normal situation!

Starscream: Give me that. *tears up sign*

T.T

Starscream: 9aza owns nothing, expect for part of this plot. *glares* Oh, she'll pay for writing this chapter…

Eep!

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 13

_Some time has passed since the last part of our tale. The Seekers are better acquainted with their surroundings, the Autobots were becoming stronger, and Prowl still hasn't seen Wildspark since the day have broken up, but now we must turn to the Temple of the Allspark, where Jetfire is on guard duty and is about to get an odd surprise…_

It was like any other night for Jetfire while he was on guard duty: quiet, calm, and nothing to do. But this particular night was different because Jetfire noticed that the Allspark was glowing. Then as quickly as the glowing began, it stopped. Odd sounds could now be heard coming from the other side of the Allspark.

Jetfire prepared himself for an ambush and walked towards the noise. There he saw a little yellow sparkling.

_What the-? Why did the Allspark create a sparkling if no one has made a request in months? _Jetfire wondered. The old mech picked up the sparkling and took a closer look at him. "Primus you're ugly, but that's okay, I bet you're a good sparkling aren't you?"

The sparkling then purged his tanks on Jetfire's face.

Jetfire frowned and said, "That's it, from now on, I don't like you."

The sparkling purged again.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Then a thought came to Jetfire_, I'll give him to Optimus. He'll know where to put the little guy._

**XXX**

Optimus Prime was doing paperwork and was muttering to himself, "How in the Pit can anyone deal with this paperwork?"

"Prime, the paperwork isn't that bad," commented Prowl, who was helping.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in," called out Optimus.

The door opened, revealing Jetfire, who was holding something behind his back.

"Hello Jetfire," greeted Optimus and Prowl.

"What brings you here?," asked Optimus.

"Prime, tonight the Allspark began to glow. This only lasted for a few seconds, but when the glow was gone, this appeared," said Jetfire as he placed a yellow sparkling on Optimus's desk.

"Sweet merciful Primus, what is that?!," asked Optimus. Prowl wasn't vocal when he saw the sparkling, but his optics did widen.

"A sparkling," explained Jetfire, "created by the Allspark. He is yours to do as you wish, Prime."

"Um, thank you Jetfire. You are dismissed," said Optimus.

The older mech nodded and left the office.

As soon as the door closed, Optimus picked up the sparkling to get a closer look at him. The sparkling cooed and Optimus couldn't help but smile at the cute sounds he made. Optimus's smile faded when his lap began to feel wet.

The sparkling lubricated on him.

Optimus got up and walked toward the little garbage bin in the corner of the room.

"No Optimus," scolded Prowl, "If you don't want the sparkling, then take him somewhere where he will be taken care of."

Optimus cycled his vents. Prowl was right, as always, but where could he take the sparkling? There weren't any youngling centers close by… Then an idea popped into his mind.

"I'll be back Prowl," he called out as he ran out of the office in a hurry.

Prowl frowned. _He just ditched me with the paperwork._

**XXX**

As Optimus crept through the area with great caution, he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't been spotted yet. _Oh well_, he thought. Finally, he had reached his destination.

The unguarded and unwatched front door to the Decepticon Base.

Optimus knew he had to do this fast, before he was caught by a Decepticon actually doing his job. He placed the sparkling in front of the door, rang the doorbell, and ran off.

**xxx**

Grunt was taking more forms to Megatron's office when he heard the doorbell.

_That's odd, _he thought, _no one ever rings the doorbell anymore. Why do we even have a doorbell anyway? This is a military base for Primus sake!_

Grunt opened the door and looked outside. There was no one there.

"Someone ding-dong-ditched us…"

"Up!," cried out a little voice.

Grunt looked down and saw the ugly sparkling at his pedes.

The poor sparkling saw the blank expression on the Seeker's face and became sad, the new mech was just going to get rid of him just like the others did. But before he could start crying, the mech picked him and held him close to his chassis.

"Aw, you're so cute!," squealed Grunt.

The sparkling was surprised. Someone found him cute?!

Grunt began kissing the sparkling's helm and showered him with compliments. "You're just so sweet and cute, I want to keep you forever. Would you like me to keep you?"

The sparkling nodded excitedly.

Grunt smiled and said, "Good. But you'll need a name. Hmm, how about Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee smiled at the name.

"Okay, Bumblebee it is. Now, let's take you to be approved by Lord Megatron."

**XXX**

Megatron was looking through possible battle strategies when Grunt entered.

"You're late Grunt," said Megatron, not looking up.

"My apologies, Lord Megatron, but I was caught up with something," replied Grunt.

"What was so important?," demanded Megatron.

"This," said Grunt as he placed Bumblebee on Megatron's desk.

"In the name of the Unmaker, what is this?!"

"My son, Lord Megatron," answered Grunt as he rubbed Bumblebee's back to keep him from crying.

"But Grunt, I thought you told me you were a mech and this sparkling is, well…too hideous to be yours," said Megatron.

"I'm adopting him and I wish for you approve him, my Lord," clarified Grunt.

"Oh thank Primus, the world makes sense again," murmured Megatron. "Very well, you may keep it." Megatron took out his stamp and marked Bumblebee with a stamp that said, "Barely approved."

**XXX**

Skywarp and Thundercracker were working on their reports in their room, well, Thundercracker was working on their reports and Skywarp was looking at a magazine.

Grunt punched in the code and entered his friends' room. Once inside he placed Bumblebee on the ground and began to look for an old toy Grunt knew Skywarp had hidden somewhere.

Bumblebee looked in awe at the two other Seekers in the room, both of whom had not noticed Bumblebee's presence. The yellow sparkling crawled over to Thundercracker's pede and began to pat it.

Thundercracker looked down from his report and saw the sparkling. His optics widened. "AAAAHHHH!!!!"

Skywarp jumped off his berth and readied his weapons when he heard Thundercracker scream. "What is it?! What's wrong?!"

Grunt, on the hand, was busy digging through a large pile junk and couldn't hear Thundercracker's cry.

Thundercracker pointed at Bumblebee and yelled, "A monster!"

Skywarp saw Bumblebee and he too yelled, "It is a monster! Where did he come from?!"

"Probably from under your berth, since you never clean your side of the room!," yelled Thundercracker.

"Don't yell at me!"

"Why not?! This is most likely your fault!"

"No it's not; my messes aren't that bad!"

Bumblebee began to cry. The two new mechs didn't like him and their yelling was scaring him. He wanted his adopted creator. "Mama! Mama!"

Both Seekers stopped yelling, not because of Bumblebee's crying, but because Grunt was now aiming his null-rays at the two of them.

"Stop yelling. You're scaring my sparkling," hissed Grunt.

"Wait, that's a sparkling?," asked Skywarp.

"Wait, _your _sparkling? Who did you knock up? Unicron?," asked Thundercracker.

"I didn't knock up anyone. I adopted him," said Grunt. He then moved his null-rays closer to their faces. "And if I see you two treating my little Bumblebee badly, I won't hesitate in killing you. Understand?"

Both Seekers nodded.

Grunt began smiling again. He picked up Bumblebee and handed him a rattle he had found.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were disturbed by the affection Grunt was giving Bumblebee.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Soundwave was in the med bay, waiting for Hook to give him the results of his check-up.

"Okay Soundwave," said Hook, "everything seems to be fine but…"

"Query: What?," asked Soundwave.

"It seems a congrats is in order, your spark split again Soundwave; you're carrying again."

Soundwave was shocked; he hadn't planned on this happening again so soon.

**XXX**

Soundwave looked at Ravage, who was playing with a ball of yarn, and cycled his vents. "Ravage, query: Would you like a younger sibling?"

Ravage stopped playing and said, _"No Daddy, I don't want a little brother or sister. I like being an only child."_

"Too bad. You're getting one."

"_What?! Don't I get a say in this?"_

"No."

**XXX**

"Lord Megatron, I'm carrying again."

"That's nice Soundwave," said Megatron as he read his spy's reports.

"Wow Soundwave, can't keep it closed, can you?," teased Skywarp, who was delivering his report.

"Suggestion: Shut up before I unleash Ravage."

Skywarp shut up.

* * *

A/N: And so Bumblebee was adopted by Starscream. Shocking, isn't it?

I just realized that everyone has a terrible memory... Oh well, that suits my purposes just fine. It's exhausting trying to fill in plot holes.

Again, updates will be slow. Sorry.

Next chapter: Hello and Goodbye.

Please review.


	14. Hello and Goodbye

A/N: Whoo! Another update! Okay, I felt really bad when I wrote this chapter, read on and you'll see why.

Thank you thedinoknowsall for reviewing.

Thank you Jessie07 for reviewing, faving, and alerting.

Thanks to everyone who's still reading this story.

Disclaimer: *holding up sign*

Sign: Help me! Someone call Optimus Prime! Or Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!

Starscream: *takes sign away* Where the frag are you getting these signs? 9aza owns nothing.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 14

_In this next part of our tale we will welcome two new recruits for the Decepticon cause, but unfortunately we will say goodbye to one Decepticon as well…_

Bumblebee loved his adopted creator, he always gave the yellow sparkling lots of attention, make him laugh when he would have arguments with himself (his adopted creator would even change his voice so he could tell who was arguing with who. Bumblebee even named the voices he would use: First, Second, and Third.), and protected him from all the other mechs in their base.

Right now Bumblebee was in a room filled with the mechs that didn't like him, but he was busy chirping happily while his adopted creator bounced him on his lap to notice them.

"And then Onslaught's group will-"

"Chirp!"

"Will go in-"

"Chirp!"

"In from the southern-"

"Chirp!"

"Grunt, this is an important meeting! Stop playing with your sparkling and start taking notes!," ordered Megatron.

Grunt lowered his helm in submission and replied, "My apologies, Lord Megatron, it is time for his feeding anyway." Grunt then un-subspaced Bumblebee's bottle and began to feed the sparkling.

Now with Bumblebee finally silent, Megatron could now finish telling the others his strategy for the upcoming battle. "As I was saying, Onslaught's group will go in from the southern-"

"Lord Megatron," interrupted a monotonous voice.

"Soundwave, what is it that you found so important that you were forced to interrupt me?," asked Megatron angrily.

"I am in labor," answered Soundwave.

Megatron's jaw dropped. "You're carrying again?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"But he did, Lord Megatron," spoke up Skywarp, "I was there."

"Why else did you think he wasn't present at any recent battles?," asked Grunt.

Megatron ignored Grunt's question and called the Constructicons.

**XXX**

Soundwave watched silently as Hook removed his sparkling from his spark chamber. The Constructicon then handed the sparkling to Scrapper, who could place the sparkling in the protoform so Hook can be free to close Soundwave's spark chamber.

As Hook began to close the spark chamber, he noticed something out of the corner of his optic. Hook stopped when he realized what it was and called out, "Scavenger, get another protoform ready!"

Soundwave was shocked, he was having twins. Oh no…Ravage is not going to be happy about this.

After Scavenger found another protoform, Hook removed the second sparkling and placed it inside its new body.

"Query: Are both sparklings functional?," asked Soundwave.

"Don't worry," said Scrapper, "both are fine. Do want to hold them now?"

Soundwave nodded.

Scrapper reached for one and picked it up. Well, more like struggled to pick it up. "For the love of Primus, this one's heavy!," he complained as he managed to pick up the sparkling and was now walking slowly to Soundwave.

"Here, it's a mech," Scrapper panted and dropped the sparkling onto Soundwave's servos.

Soundwave, unlike Scrapper, didn't struggle with the sparkling's weight since he was used to carrying heavy objects (Ahem, his old toy, Boulder). The sparkling was blue and looked a lot like Soundwave and he was currently squirming around, a lot.

Soundwave tried to soothe the sparkling, but nothing worked; it wasn't until he heard the sparkling's tanks rumbling that Soundwave realized what the problem was. He ordered Mixmaster to get him a bottle and asked Scrapper if he could bring his other sparkling.

Scrapper groaned but he did it anyway. Surprisingly, the second sparkling, identical to his brother in appearance except for his color, was very light. In fact, the sparkling was so light he started to float as soon as Scrapper had let go of him.

Luckily, Soundwave caught the sparkling and used a piece of string to tie him to his brother so he wouldn't float to the ceiling. But the sparkling didn't like having a piece of string tied around his waist and doing everything he could to take if off. It wasn't working.

"So…What are you going to call them?," asked Scapper.

"Designation: RUMBLE," stated Soundwave as he gestured to the blue sparkling. He pointed at the floating red sparkling and said, "Designation: FRENZY."

**xxx**

Soundwave placed the sleeping twins in their crib while Ravage watched from on top of a desk.

"Their designations are Rumble and Frenzy," said Soundwave.

"_You said there was only going to be one,"_ said Ravage.

"Frenzy was a surprise. I did not know I was carrying twins."

"_I don't like them,"_ stated Ravage.

"Ravage: Be nice. They are your little brothers and need you to protect them."

The eldest said nothing but inside he was thinking, _Oh, I'll protect them…in my fuel tanks when I eat them!_

**XXX**

_Now, dear readers, it is time for another time skip. Bumblebee, Rumble, and Frenzy are now the equivalent of human toddlers and now something bad is about to happen…_

"Decepticons: Prepare for our assault on the city of Polyhelix!," bellowed Megatron. He turned to Grunt, who was holding Bumblebee. "Grunt, put that sparkling down and get ready."

"Yes Lord Megatron, as soon as I find a sparkling sitter. Sir, who isn't participating in this assault?"

"Only one mech, Skywarp," said Megatron. The violet Seeker would've been joining them if he hadn't bent his wing while trying to escape the wrath of the Combaticons (Skywarp unleashed a swarm of glitch-mice into their room while they were recharging and when they woke up almost everything they owned was covered in bite marks).

Grunt shuddered. As much as he loved his trinemate, there was absolutely no way he was trusting Bumblebee with the resident nymphomaniac. "Wait, what's Soundwave going to do with his sparklings?"

"He's taking them with him," said Megatron.

"Is he crazy?! They could get killed!"

"Would you rather he left them with Skywarp?," asked Megatron.

Grunt fell silent. "Come on Bumblebee, Mama's going to take you flying."

**XXX**

_Slaggit!_, thought Grunt as he took another hit from an Autobot sniper. Another hit like that and he was going to fall out of the sky.

Bumblebee whimpered inside his adopted creator's cockpit. He usually loved it when his adopted creator took him out flying, but this time there were too many scary noises and it was too shaky for him to enjoy the flight.

"It's going to be okay, Bumblebee," said Grunt soothingly.

_You should have left him at the base,_ commented First.

_And have him scarred for life by Skywarp?! I don't think so!_, cried out Second.

_But he could be scarred for life by being here as well, you idiot,_ muttered First.

_Well he can't see outside the cockpit, _said Third.

_You're agreeing with them?!,_ asked First angrily, _And I thought you were the one with a sense of reason._

_Skywarp is a bad influence…,_ Third said quietly.

_Will you all shut up?!, _shouted Grunt mentally, _I can't concentrate with all your arguing!_

_Starscream, watch out!_, all three voices warned.

_Huh?_

It was too late. Grunt was shot once again and was now falling.

_PULL UP!,_ the voices shouted.

_I can't…_

_Then protect Bumblebee!_

Bumblebee was shaking in fear when he felt the safety harness tighten its grip on him.

"Bumblebee, listen to me, things are going to get really rough and scary but I need you to be brave. Can you do that for me?"

Bumblebee nodded.

Then they crashed and everything became dark for Grunt.

**xxx**

"Mama? Mama, wake up," begged Bumblebee after the crash. His adopted creator didn't respond.

Bumblebee wanted to cry, but he knew he shouldn't. His adopted creator needed help and he wasn't going to just sit here and cry his optics out. No, he was going to get help. Luckily for Bumblebee, the harness became limp after the crash and the glass of the cockpit shattered on impact, so it was easy for him to get out.

After an hour of wandering the ruins of the city, Bumblebee began to lose hope of finding another mech when he noticed a large black mech emerge from one of the more intact buildings. The yellow sparkling chirped happily and ran to the black mech.

Ironhide had been searching for survivors of the assault but had found none when he felt something attach itself to his leg. He looked down and saw a yellow sparkling. He picked up the sparkling and murmured, "Odd, I thought all the civilians escaped before the assault…"

"Help!," cried out the sparkling. "Mama need help! Got hurt, won't get up! Fell out of sky!"

Ironhide thought for a moment about the sparkling's comments. From what he could tell, the sparkling was a ground mech, meaning his creator couldn't have been a flyer…Then how did she fell out of the sky? Unless one of the Decepticons caught her and dropped her from high up. Primus, the sparkling just said that she won't get up! It was obvious now, the sparkling's creator was dead.

Ironhide gave the yellow sparkling a look of pity before saying, "I don't think your mama's getting up."

"Why?"

"Because she's going to see Primus now."

Primus? Bumblebee didn't know who Primus was, but he assumed that he must be a medic if Mama was going to see him first.

"I'm going to take care of you now, okay?"

Bumblebee nodded. He didn't mind that he was staying with the black mech, as long as his adopted creator was seeing Primus.

**XXX**

Grunt sat up as soon as he woke, never noticing that he wasn't in his alt-mode anymore. Grunt opened his cockpit and saw nothing inside. "No…," he whispered.

He jumped off the berth he was on and began to take the medbay apart, trying to find Bumblebee.

Hook entered the medbay after getting his morning rations and saw the mess Grunt was making. "Grunt, what is wrong with you?! Get back on your berth, you're in no condition to be walking around."

Grunt stopped and asked Hook frantically, "Where's Bumblebee?! Where's my sparkling?! Tell me where he is!"

"Grunt, I'm sorry, but our scouts have reported that Bumblebee has been taken by the Autobots."

"I'm going after him."

"You can't, Megatron has ordered that you are to be confined to the base until further notice."

Grunt broke down and began to sob.

_A few weeks later…_

Grunt had never stopped sobbing and it was driving everyone crazy. His sobbing was so loud that a mech could hear it from the other side of the base. Everyone tried talking to the grief-stricken Seeker, but nothing helped.

Megatron was getting annoyed by this; with Grunt locked in his room, Megatron had no one to do all this slagging paperwork. So he decided it was time for action and called Soundwave.

**xxx**

Grunt was sobbing when he heard a knock on his door. "Go away!," he shouted.

"Grunt: Megatron has given us a new mission," said Soundwave.

"I don't care!"

"It is Operation: Retrieve Bumblebee."

Then for the first time in weeks, the Seeker was silent.

**XXX**

Soundwave, Grunt, Thundercracker and Skywarp all hid behind the boulders surrounding the Autobot base.

"How are we getting in?," asked Grunt, "There are guards everywhere."

Everyone was in deep thought when Skywarp spoke up, "Guys, I have a plan and it's foolproof."

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what is it?," asked Thundercracker.

Skywarp smirked, "Just follow my lead."

**xxx**

"Skywarp, this is stupid!," hissed Thundercracker, "It's never going to work!"

"Trust me, it will," assured Skywarp.

Grunt and Soundwave remained silent. Grunt was willing to try anything to get Bumblebee back at this point, so he wasn't exactly thinking clearly, and Soundwave agreed with Thundercracker but made no attempt to leave because he knew that if he tried, Grunt would hunt him down and drag him back. And Soundwave preferred to keep his dignity, thank you very much.

**xxx**

Cliffjumper and Brawn were currently guarding the front entrance to the base when they saw three mechs and a femme walking up to them.

"Stop right there, Decepticons!," shouted Cliffjumper, aiming his blaster at the group.

"Wait!," called out the black and violet mech, "We're not Decepticons!"

"But you're wearing Decepticon insignias," pointed out Brawn.

"But I'm an Autobot, see," said Skywarp, who was wearing a paper bag over his helm with the word 'Autobot' written on it.

Thundercracker, Soundwave, and Grunt were all tense.

"Oh, okay then. Go right in," said Cliffjumper as he and Brawn stepped aside from the entrance.

The Decepticons, except Grunt, were all thinking the same thing: _Holy slag, it actually worked!_

The four decided to split up in order to cover more ground and agreed to meet back at the front entrance in a few hours.

**XXX**

Grunt wandered through the halls of the Autobot base when he heard a familiar giggle. _Bumblebee!_ He ran inside the room and there was Bumblebee, who at the moment was being held by the Autobots' weapons specialist, Ironhide.

"A Decepticon!"

_Slag!_ Of all the Autobots to find Bumblebee with, he had to be with the one Autobot who wasn't stupid.

Ironhide aimed one of his cannons at Grunt and was about to shoot when Bumblebee cried out, "Stop! 'Hide no hurt Mama!"

"Wait, that's your creator?," asked Ironhide with disbelief.

Bumblebee nodded.

Grunt took a step forward and said, "Please, give him back."

Ironhide growled and asked, "Why did you leave him on the battlefield?"

Grunt winced. "I didn't mean to. I was shot down and the crash forced me into stasis mode."

"And you brought him to a battle in the first place why?"

"It was either that or leave him with a nymphomaniac."

Ironhide shuddered. "Never mind. I would have done the same thing." He looked down at Bumblebee and asked, "Do you want to go back?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"Okay then." But as Ironhide was about to hand out Bumblebee, a shot was heard and Grunt collapsed.

There in the doorway stood Optimus Prime, his blaster still smoking. "Ironhide, are you and the sparkling okay?"

Bumblebee was crying and Ironhide looked pissed off. "Optimus, that was Bumblebee's creator! She was just trying to get him back!"

"Oops."

**XXX**

"Well, that was a failure," muttered Thundercracker as he removed an oily rag from his wing.

He, Skywarp, and Soundwave had been found and were tossed into the dumpster outside the base. There was still no sign of Grunt, but they suspected that he would end up in the dumpster eventually.

And what do you know? There he was now.

Grunt was unconscious and he didn't have Bumblebee.

"He's going to start crying as soon as wakes up," murmured Thundercracker.

Skywarp thought for a moment, then he grabbed his paper bag and ran back toward the entrance.

He came back ten seconds later with holes in his wings. "The Autobots got smarter. I guess we can't get back Bumblebee."

Soundwave twitched. There was no way he was going through that torture again!

As Grunt started to wake up, Soundwave wrapped his tentacles around Grunt's helm.

"What are you doing?!," cried out Skywarp and Thundercracker in horror.

"Erasing all memories of Bumblebee," stated Soundwave.

"You can't do that!," shouted Thundercracker.

"Yeah, Bumblebee made him so happy, don't take his memories of him away!," begged Skywarp.

"Query: Do you want to hear his constant crying again?," asked Soundwave. "It is too late. All memories are gone."

Skywarp and Thundercracker glared at Soundwave the whole trip back.

* * *

A/N: And that's why Bumblebee's an Autobot and why Starscream didn't give a damn when he shot his legs off. If anyone has questions, feel free to ask and I'll try my best to answer them.

Also, Jesus Luvs Everyone wrote a 'what if' side story to New Recruits: Infiltration. In case you want to check it out.

Next chapter: Cotton Balls.

Please R&R and see you next time. :)


	15. Cotton Balls

A/N: Okay, I'm back with another update, unfortunately, it's a short chapter. I'm sorry but this one was always planned to be a short chapter, but hey, it's longer than chapter 10.

Thank you Kibble Beast (OMG she's back! :D) for reviewing the last 8 chapters!

Thank you thedinoknowsall for reviewing. :3

Thank you Jujill for faving. :)

Thank you everyone reading. ;)

Disclaimer: *sitting in the computer room drinking watermelon and pineapple juice*

*door is kicked open and Tonya and Kankuro burst in*

... The door wasn't locked you know.

Tonya: We're here to save you!

Kankuro: Um, yeah. What she said.

After how m_any_ weeks?!

Tonya: Sorry. I was busy.

With what?! Tonya, you're my freakin' OC! What were you doing?!

Tonya: Stuff...

You're still pissed off that I canceled the stories you were supposed to make an appearance in, aren't you?

Tonya: Of course not. I'm over it.

*gives her a look*

Tonya: Okay, I'm still mad.

And of all the people to bring with you, you brought Kankuro. Not that I'm not happy to see him and everything, but he wouldn't stand a chance against an alien jet!

Tonya: *rolls eyes* I know that. I was planning on using him as bait while I get you out of here.

What?!

Kankuro: Like Hell you're using me as bait. Hey, where is that robot anyway?

Tonya: Yeah, why isn't he threatening to kill you.

Oh, I took care of it. He's outside.

Tonya & Kankuro: *look outside*

Starscream: *pointing at me* Spawn of Unicron!

Tonya: What did you do?

I just introduced him to my inner fangirl.

Tonya: Harsh.

Kankuro: Wuss. Your inner fangirl has done worse to me and you don't see me acting like a baby.

Kankuro, stop it.

Tonya: This disclaimer is getting too long. 9aza owns nothing. Except me, but she can't control me! XP

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 15

_In this part, we shall see how the Decepticons gained two more recruits, also, we will see some misunderstandings occur…_

Right after Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, and Grunt returned to the Decepticon Base after their failed mission to retrieve Bumblebee, Megatron ordered that they (or more specifically Grunt and Soundwave) go see the Constructicons.

Grunt, besides missing large chunks of his memory and despite being shot in the back by Optimus Prime, was in pretty good shape (My goodness their blasters suck!) and was allowed to leave quickly.

Soundwave was waiting patiently for the Constructicons to give him and his sons (who were inside his chest compartment, taking a nap during the mission) a clean bill of health. Scrapper came in and handed him a balloon.

"Query: What is this for?," asked Soundwave.

"Just read it," said Scrapper.

Soundwave looked at the balloon and on it said: _Congrats, you're having twins!_

Soundwave cycled his vents and asked, "Query: I am carrying twins again?"

The Constructicon nodded.

Then the other Constructicons entered the room while carrying Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy.

Soundwave turned to his creations and said, "I'm carrying twins again."

"_What?!," _shouted Ravage angrily.

"Yay!," cheered Frenzy.

Rumble just snored.

**XXX**

Soundwave was once again waiting in the medbay, but this time he was waiting for Scrapper and Hook to give him his new twins.

Scrapper and Hook each held a twin in their servos and placed them in Soundwave's servos. Soundwave looked at his twins and saw…

A red cotton ball and a yellow cotton ball.

"Query: Why did you give me cotton balls? Where are my twins?," asked the telepath.

"Look," started Scrapper, "your twins _are_ the cotton balls."

Soundwave looked closely at the little fuzz balls and saw their optics and tiny beaks.

"Cheep cheep!," cried out the red sparkling.

"Pio pio!," cried out the yellow twin.

"They are birds. Query: What the frag is up with that?"

Scrapper and Hook shrugged.

**XXX**

Rumble was napping in his playpen, Frenzy was still tied to the blue twin so he wouldn't float to the ceiling, and Ravage was pacing around the playpen, trying to think of a way to get inside so he could try to eat his siblings.

Soundwave entered the room, while holding the newly sparked twins, and approached his other creations. "These are your siblings."

Ravage rose an optic ridge.

Frenzy and Rumble (who had just woken up) looked skeptical.

"You sure, Boss?," asked Rumble.

Soundwave frowned. For some reason, Rumble and Frenzy always insisted on calling him 'Boss' instead of 'Dad'. "Yes, I am sure."

Then he noticed that Frenzy's string was on the ground. Soundwave looked up and there was Frenzy, on the ceiling. He cycled his vents and placed the new twins in a crib, so he would have two free servos to get Frenzy down.

Once Soundwave was distracted, Ravage saw this as his chance to get rid of the new twins. The metallic cat jumped on a desk right next to the crib and was posed to pounce on them.

Ravage unsheathed his claws and lunged at the crib, but instead of tasting fuzz, he was tasting the crib. _Where did they go?!_

"Cheep cheep!"

"Pio pio!"

Ravage looked up and his jaw dropped.

Soundwave heard the noise as well and turned around to find…

The cotton balls were flying! Said cotton balls then flew out of the room (nice going Soundwave, you left the door open).

Soundwave quickly tied Frenzy to Rumble and ran after his younger pair of twins.

**XXX**

Scavenger was too busy looking for a spare wrench to notice the two flying cotton balls land inside a jar of cotton balls. He was also too busy to notice that Skywarp had teleported into the room until he turned around and saw the Seeker standing right in front of him.

"Gah!," cried out Scavenger, "What are you doing in here Special Needs Mech?"

Skywarp frowned. He _hated_ his nickname; now all the other troops thought he was 'special'. They would always talk slowly to him and treat him like a sparkling. But to make things even worse, Skywarp found out that his file now said that his name was 'Special Needs Mech'. He tried to tell Thundercracker, but the blue Seeker didn't believe him, not even when he told his trinemate that his own file had been changed and now stated that Thundercracker's name was 'Emo Mech' (to which he replied, "I'm not emo, whatever that means, I'm indifferent."). Skywarp would have went to Grunt, but ever since they got back from that failed mission to bring back Bumblebee, Grunt had become more distant from his trinemates and had begun to spend most of his time burying himself in his work, not too different from how he had coped with Sky fire's 'death'.

"Hello? I asked why you're here," said Scavenger, taking Skywarp out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Um, can I have a bandage? I cut my finger."

Scavenger cycled his vents and said, "Hold on." He went to the jar of cotton balls and ended up grabbing the red twin. "Here, keep this on the cut until I can find a bandage."

Skywarp nodded and did as he was told.

The red twin was _not_ happy. His little face was being shoved into a strange mech's cut! Then an idea popped into his processor. If this mech wanted him to keep his face in the cut, then he will be happy to oblige.

The red twin moved his face away from the cut and then shoved his beak back in with all his might.

"OW!," cried out Skywarp. "Doc, I think this cotton ball is hurting me more than it's helping!"

Scavenger replied, "Don't be silly. Now hold still while I wrap this around the cotton ball."

_Oh Pit no! _The yellow twin thought. He had had enough of this. He flew out of the jar and started pecking at Skywarp's servo, causing the Seeker to let go of the red twin.

At that same moment, Soundwave ran into the room and noticed that the red twin was in Energon. Behind his visor, his optics narrowed; he now had a name for the twins. "Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw. Operation: Attack Scavenger and Skywarp."

"Cheep cheep!"

"Pio pio!"

Skywarp saw where this was going and quickly teleported out of the medbay. With one target gone, both birds started pecking at Scavenger's optics.

Soundwave watched proudly as his creations chased Scavenger around the room, neither one looking as if they will tire out any time soon.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for the short chapter. Next one should be longer.

Next chapter: WTF Rumble?!

Please review and if you have questions, feel free to ask.


	16. WTF Rumble!

A/N: Yay! I managed to update again! Okay this chapter is still kinda short, though I think it's a little longer than the last chapter. Unfortunately, the next chapter after this one is going to be short too. Sorry.

Thank you lokimademedoit for reviewing, alerting, and faving.

Thank you thedinoknowsall for reviewing.

Thank you Jujill for reviewing.

Thank you everyone for reading.

Disclaimer: Back when I first started this story, I thought I would be finished by late April. It's May and I still have a few more chapters to go (if you want to know how much more, ask me). I don't feel like saying the disclaimer, someone else say it.

Tonya: I said it last time. One of you do it.

Starscream: I've said it several times already. Make the cat say it.

Kankuro: I'm not a cat! My hat just has points on it. Stupid jet.

Starscream: What did you say?!

Tonya: Stop it you two! 9aza, do... Nevermind, she fell asleep. Kankuro, just say it.

Kankuro: Fine, but this is not over.

Starscream: Agreed.

Kankuro: 9aza does not own Transformers or me. She does own half the plot and Tonya, I do not envy 9aza at all.

Tonya: :P

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 16

_My lovely readers, this part of our tale will be an odd one, for it doesn't quite move the plot along _(Tonya: There's a plot?)_ and simply demonstrates an odd habit of Rumble's…_

Soundwave was typing up a report when he noticed his two youngest sparklings fighting. Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw had been playing with a little ball on the same desk as Soundwave's computer, but it seemed that they were now fighting over the little ball. Each cotton ball had a flag with his own name on it and each one was trying to stick it in the ball.

Soundwave cycled his vents. He reached over and picked up a twin in each servo. "Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw: Desist fighting. Commence Operation: Separation." Then Soundwave got up and walked over to the little nests that served as the younger twins' cribs.

While Soundwave was preoccupied with the cotton balls, Rumble was on top of a blanket on the floor napping while Frenzy floated above him, looking at a popup book. Neither twin noticed Ravage stalking toward them.

Ravage had a smug look on his face as he crept closer to his younger brothers. This time, he was going to kill a sibling. He lunged at Rumble.

Frenzy glanced down at Rumble when he saw Ravage pounce. What happened next made the red twin's jaw drop.

RUMBLE ATE RAVAGE! IN ONE BITE!

Soundwave didn't notice a thing, since it happened so fast and he was trying to stop Lazerbeak from sticking a flag up Buzzsaw's aft. Frenzy was in complete shock and couldn't make a sound. Rumble was still asleep. Then the blue twin started to sleep roll and soon left the room, taking Frenzy with him.

_A few minutes later…_

Rumble sleep rolled back onto his blanket, just in time too, Soundwave finally got Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw to stop fighting.

Soundwave turned to his other sons and noticed that Ravage was nowhere to be seen. "Query: Where is Ravage?"

When he heard his creator's voice, Frenzy snapped out of his shock-induced trance and shouted, "Rumble ate Kitty!"

Soundwave was rose an optic ridge and said, "Frenzy, you just had a nightmare."

"No Boss, I didn't!," replied the lighter twin.

Before Soundwave could answer, a muffled meow could be heard.

"Query: What was that?"

"It's Ravage Boss!," cried out Frenzy, "Just listen to Rumble's fuel tanks!"

Soundwave cycled his vents and pressed his audio against Rumble's fuel tanks.

"Meow!," cried out a familiar voice.

Soundwave's optics widened. "Ravage, query: Are you alright?"

"_Get me out Daddy! It's so big in here and I'm lost!," _shouted Ravage frantically.

"How are you going to get him out?," asked Frenzy.

Soundwave wasn't sure. A few moments passed when an idea came to him. He placed his finger on Rumble's fuel tanks and gave it a gentle poke.

Out came Ravage.

"_I'm free!," _shouted Ravage happily.

"Query: How did you fit inside Rumble?"

"_I don't know, but while I was in there I heard noises."_

Soundwave didn't like the sound of that and so he poked Rumble again.

This time Grunt came out.

"Holy slag! Where was I?!," asked Grunt.

"Inside Rumble," explained Soundwave.

Grunt gave him a skeptical look.

"It's true."

"Okay…If you are telling the truth, then that means that Lord Megatron, Skywarp, and Thundercracker are still in there!"

"Query: Lord Megatron and who?"

Grunt face palmed and clarified, "Special Needs Mech and Emo Mech."

Soundwave nodded in understanding and poked Rumble a little harder.

Then Megatron, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were free.

"Lord Megatron, query: How did you end up inside Rumble?," asked Soundwave.

"I was in my office," started Megatron, "denying Special Needs Mech's plan to invade a Sun-"

"Suns are evil!," interrupted Skywarp.

"Then the next thing I know, I'm in a large dark cavern with Grunt, the dumbaft, and Emo Mech," finished Megatron.

"I'm not emo, I'm indifferent," stated Thundercracker, sounding a little annoyed.

Everyone ignored him.

"Query: Was anything else in there?"

"I only saw food," said Skywarp.

"Same here," said Grunt, "though I thought I heard something…"

Soundwave didn't want to take chances and so he poked Rumble again.

And out came Optimus Prime.

Everyone's optics widened and all shouted, "WHAT THE FRAG!?!?"

Poor Optimus looked like he was about to purge his tanks and so he ran off, looking for a trash can.

No one knew how to respond to that. Of course they could have just chased Optimus and captured him, but their processors were a bit fried at the moment.

Soundwave turned his attention back to Rumble and wondered, should he poke the blue twin again? He shrugged and did.

Out came the Autobot Weapons Specialist, Ironhide. "Which way did Optimus go?"

All the shocked mechs pointed down the hall.

"Soundwave," started Megatron, who was starting to snap out of it, "Never poke-"

Soundwave poked Rumble again.

Prowl and Jazz were free, but were now surrounded by a group of Decepticons, who had just gotten over their shock that Rumble actually ate several fully grown mechs.

"I can't believe Optimus and Ironhide left us," muttered Jazz.

"Don't worry," murmured Prowl, "If I know them, they're probably figuring a way out of this mess even as we speak."

_In Skywarp and Thundercracker's room…_

Ironhide kept his cannons at the questionable piles of trash in the Seekers' room while Optimus purged his tanks in a trash can. Ironhide's optics looked around the odd room. One side looked well-organized and was fairly clean, while the other looked like it was part of the Pit and there were certain types of magazines all over. But the oddest thing about the room was the catapult in the middle of it.

"What's with the catapult?," asked Optimus, after he finished purging.

Ironhide shrugged, then he noticed a note on the catapult.

The note said: _Do not touch. Property of Skywarp. Only to be used to meet femmes._

"How is a catapult supposed to help you meet femmes?," asked Optimus.

**Xxx **Gaara: These flashbacks and flashforwards are starting to annoy me. (-rolls eyes- Just do it.) Flashback no jutsu! **Xxx**

Grunt and Thundercracker gave Skywarp a look of disbelief after they saw the catapult.

"Skywarp," asked Grunt, "where did you get a catapult?"

"From Swindle."

"_Why_ did you get a catapult?," asked Thundercracker.

"To meet femmes," answered Skywarp, as if the reason was obvious, "Duh."

"Okay, I just don't see how a catapult is going to help you with the femmes," said Grunt.

"Come with me and I'll show you," said Skywarp.

_A short while later…_

All three Seekers, as well as the catapult, stood next to a deep and wide gorge and on the other side were femmes.

"When I pull the rope, the catapult will launch me to the other side of the gorge and I'll be able to meet the femmes on the other side," explained Skywarp.

Skywarp's trinemates looked about ready to smack him.

"Skywarp, you can just-," started Thundercracker.

"Those aren't just any femmes, they're-," started Grunt.

Skywarp pulled the rope and was sent over to the other side.

"Fly."

"Autobots."

"Idiot," both muttered as they watched Skywarp try to escape the wrath of the Autobot femmes.

Skywarp eventually made it back to the Decepticon side of the gorge and when he did, Grunt and Thundercracker started to lecture him. Not fun.

"And I can't believe you didn't notice that they were Autobots! What were you thinking?!," screeched Grunt.

Skywarp frowned and muttered, "I think I'm tired of getting lectured."

"What was that?"

Instead of answering, Skywarp grabbed Grunt, threw him onto the catapult, and pulled the rope.

"I can't believe you did that," said Thundercracker.

Skywarp crossed his arms and grinned. "It was either going to be you or him. He just happened to yell last."

_On the other side of the gorge…_

Grunt landed on his front, hard. When he pushed himself onto his pedes, he found himself surrounded by Autobot femmes.

"Oh slag…" he muttered.

Chromia, the SIC of the femme troops, didn't look impressed. "I see Decepticon femmes are even weaker than their male counterparts."

Grunt glared at the femme and hissed, "I am a mech! And I am not weak!"

All the femmes present rose an optic ridge.

"Really?," asked Moonracer, "You look like a femme."

"Maybe she's a femme trying to reformat herself into a mech," suggested Firestar, "You know, to fit in with the mechs."

"Why would she do that for such a trivial reason?," asked Elita.

While the femmes discussed Grunt's gender, said mech snuck off and flew back to his side of the gorge.

_On the Decepticon side…_

"So you made it back," said Skywarp as Grunt landed.

"Did the femmes give you a hard time?," asked Thundercracker.

"Pit no," said Grunt, who wanted to protect his very small amount of dignity, "I fought them off, all by myself. Shot them all with my null-rays."

"Yeah, right," said the two other Seekers.

"We saw what happened," said Skywarp, smiling, "I can't believe not even the femmes were sure whether or not you're a mech."

Grunt pouted and muttered, "Let's just go back to the base."

**Xxx **Gaara: Release! **Xxx**

"Who knows?," said Ironhide, "Decepticons never were very bright."

Optimus nodded in agreement.

**XXX**

Jazz and Prowl were starting to become worried. There had been no sign that Optimus and Ironhide were coming back for them, now it seemed that the two may have to fight all five grown mechs present.

::Looks like we're slagged, Prowlie:: said Jazz over their comm-link.

::I'm afraid, you're right Jazz. We'll never be able to fight off all five of them:: replied Prowl.

"Decepticons," bellowed Megatron, "destroy them!"

The other mechs nodded and charged their weapons. But before they could fire, a pie hit Skywarp in the face.

"What the slag?," murmured Thundercracker, before he was hit by a 100 issues of Skywarp's magazines.

The remaining Decepticons, Prowl, and Jazz, turned and saw Optimus and Ironhide with a catapult and a bunch of junk from Skywarp's side of the room.

"Is that Skywarp's catapult?," asked Grunt, then he too was hit by Skywarp's trash.

Skywarp managed to wipe off the pie and yelled, "Hey! That catapult is supposed to be used to meet femmes!" Optimus launched more pies at him.

"Optimus!," growled Megatron, angrily. How dare his little brother make fools out of his troops?!

Ironhide and Optimus kept launching more and more junk at the Decepticons, soon burying them under piles of junk. Once the Decepticons were incapacitated, the Autobots took this as their chance to escape.

When Megatron and his Decepticons finally got out of piles, he ordered, "Soundwave, you are to never poke Rumble's fuel tanks again!"

Soundwave nodded and hoped this would be the last time Rumble's sleep-eating and -rolling would be a problem.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I'll try to explain as well as I can.

Edit: My God, I should never write chapters at one o'clock in morning again. Totally messes me up and what were me and my brother smoking when we made this up?!

Next chapter: Hi There.

Please review.


	17. Hi There

A/N: Here is chapter 17. Not much to say except that it is mostly about the Autobots and there's a plot hole! :D

Thank you TFSTARFIRE for reviewing.

Thank you Rheallia for reviewing, alerting, and faving.

Thank you thedinoknowsall for reviewing.

Thank you Wannabe Starscream for reviewing and faving.

Thank you thephoniexqueen for alerting.

And a thank you to everyone reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the OCs...What are Kankuro and Starscream doing?

Tonya: Having a staring contest.

But...Starscream's an alien robot. He'll win.

Tonya: That's not stopping Kankuro from trying.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 17

_In this part our tale, we shall see the arrival of several new mechs at the main Autobot Base and one unfortunate Autobot will go through a major operation…_

The city of Praxus had just fallen. As far as anyone knew, there were no survivors. This was the main reason why a certain mech was allowed to explore the city's ruins to find any working computers to hack into.

Frenzy had a big grin on his face as he looked around an abandoned lab for a computer. This mission was his chance to practice his hacking skills; he was going to be a great hacker, just like his creator one day. It was also the first time he was allowed to go anywhere without having to be tied to his twin, Rumble. His creator finally bought Frenzy weights to wear around his ankles so he wouldn't float away. Primus, why the frag was he so light?

Then he spotted his target. A computer still in working condition. Frenzy smirked and ran over to it, ready to start hacking. Little did the youngling know, there was a pair of optics watching him.

**XXX**

Frenzy had finished hacking the computer (it was filled with files on botany. Boring!) and was now walking down street. There was no one (alive) around for miles, so Frenzy felt completely at ease and let his guard down. Perhaps the not the smartest thing to do.

The pair of optics followed the red youngling. They had been watching him for several hours now since he was the first living mech they had seen in a week. Should they keep following him? The youngling wore a purple insignia; one the optics were sure they had seen before, but couldn't quite remember where.

Then the owner of the optics noticed that the youngling was running towards another building. Not wanting to lose him, the owner of the optics scrambled to his pedes and followed as fast as he could. Unfortunately, in his hurry, the owner didn't noticed the fallen beam in his way and tripped. He let out a cry of pain, alerting the red youngling to his presence.

Frenzy heard someone yell behind him. He turned and he saw a sparkling, not much smaller than him (seriously, what's up with that? Sure he became a youngling recently, but slaggit why were he and Rumble so short? Most younglings their age were at least a quarter taller than them.). The sparkling was gray, had door wings, and a red chevron; definitely a citizen of Praxus. Frenzy thought that was odd though, after all, he had been told that all residents of Praxus were no longer living there, though he was never told where they had gone.

_Oh no,_ thought Frenzy when he saw that the sparkling was about to start crying. He ran to gray sparkling and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

The sparkling sniffled and nodded.

"Okay good. I'm Frenzy. What's your name?"

"Buestueak," mumbled the sparkling.

"You mean Bluestreak?"

Bluestreak nodded.

"Where are your creators?," asked Frenzy.

"Gone," replied Bluestreak, optics once again filled up with tears.

_Slaggit!_ "Wait, don't cry Bluestreak!," begged Frenzy as he searched his subspace pocket for something calm the sparkling down. _Yes! Found it!_

Frenzy took out a stuffed cyber-turtle and held it front of Bluestreak.

Bluestreak looked at the toy, then at Frenzy.

Frenzy nodded and said, "Go on, take it. I don't play with it anymore."

Bluestreak's face lit up and he grabbed the turtle. He hugged it close to his chassis, then Bluestreak felt the turtle move. He looked down at it and the turtle looked up at him and waved.

Frenzy and Bluestreak's optics widened. Since when did stuff animals came to life?! (Tonya: Plot hole! Me: Shut up, it's a crack fic!)

"H-hi," said Bluestreak.

"Hi!," said the turtle.

"Gah!," yelled Frenzy, "It talks!"

"I'm a 'he' not an 'it' and my name is Turtle," said the stuffed animal.

Bluestreak giggled.

Frenzy looked like his processor was about to short out. Then he heard a name that he had been taught to fear.

"Ironhide, I'll check over here," said a mech's voice.

Frenzy shivered. He heard stories about Ironhide, how his cannons could easily blast a Decepticon into pieces, especially a little mech like him. Frenzy knew he had to leave now. Bluestreak would be fine; he knew Autobots didn't hurt Neutrals.

"I have to go Bluestreak," said Frenzy.

"Why? Don't lweave. Me no want to be alone."

"Look, you won't be alone. You have Turtle and there are some mechs coming; they'll take care of you," explained the youngling, "Just wait for them. They wear red insignias, Got it?"

Bluestreak nodded and hugged Frenzy. "Bye, Fwenzy."

"Later, Blue!," he called out as he ran off.

Bluestreak was alone again, but at least he had Turtle this time.

Then Bluestreak heard someone coming. He turned around and there was a black and white mech who was a similar model as himself.

"Hello," said the mech, "I'm Prowl."

And at that moment, Bluestreak decided that he was going to stay with Prowl, no matter what.

**XXX**

Powerglide cycled his vents as he landed at the designated area. He couldn't believe was being forced to carry medical supplies as well as escort the Main Base's new Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet. For Primus sake, he was a scout and a warrior, not a shuttle! _Oh well,_ he thought, _it could be worse, I could be the official Autobot taxi. _He snickered. _Primus help the poor sucker stuck with that job._

Nothing happened while volunteers loaded Ratchet's supplies into Powerglide and everything went smoothly on the way back to the Main Base. Well…not exactly. If we go back to before the supplies went stored inside Powerglide, we'll see what went wrong.

_Earlier…_

In the youngling center, certain pair of younglings were bored.

So bored in fact, that not even pranking Ratchet the Hatchet helped.

"Sunny, I'm bored!," complained Sideswipe.

"Me too," muttered Sunstreaker.

The twins were staying at the youngling center while their creator was stationed at another base; Ratchet was working at the youngling center as a way to keep an optic on them. But with Ratchet being transferred to the Main Base, and due to the fact that there weren't any youngling centers close by, the twins were now going to be without their favorite target…er…doctor.

"Want to go exploring with me?," asked Hot Rod, an older youngling, who noticed the twins' somewhat lackluster behavior.

The yellow and red twins looked at one another. _"Should we?," _asked Sunstreaker through their twin bond.

"_Pit yes! We could have an adventure!," _replied Sideswipe.

"We'll come," the twins answered at the same time.

"Cool," replied Hot Rod, "I took one of the keys to the storage rooms from the caretakers. Want to see what they have there?"

Sideswipe nodded eagerly. "Yes! They could have Decepticon helms or petro-rats in there!"

"Sounds messy if you ask me," muttered Sunstreaker.

Hot Rod and Sideswipe ignored him and all three headed to the storage rooms.

_In the storage rooms…_

"This sucks," Sunstreaker stated. "Everything's in boxes and covered in dust!"

"That's why we have to open the boxes," said Hot Rod, who was starting to regret inviting the yellow twin along.

"If you want, I'll open the boxes for you," suggested Sideswipe.

Before Sunstreaker could answer, Hot Rod heard someone entering the storage room. "Guys, hide!," he whispered and he ran off to find a hiding spot.

The twins looked around, but didn't see much.

Then Sideswipe saw a box with an open lid. _"How about here?"_

Sunsteaker looked at the box with contempt, but started to climb in and Sideswipe quickly followed.

Skystrike, who was a neutral, entered the storage room and walked straight towards the box where the twins hid. "Hmm…I don't remember leaving this lid open."

She closed the lid all the way and picked up the box and took it and its cargo of medical supplies to where Powerglide was waiting.

**XXX**

_In Optimus's office…_

Optimus just shook his helm. "Prowl, this isn't a youngling center, it's a military base. We can't keep all these younglings around; they have to go to the youth center."

"Prime, you allow Ironhide to keep Bumblebee," countered Prowl.

"Well…Ironhide is a special case," replied Optimus. _Plus I shot Bumblebee's creator by accident…_

"So is Bluestreak. He refuses to leave my side," said Prowl, gesturing to the sparkling sitting on his helm.

"Very well, Bluestreak can stay, but the two stowaways must go back home," stated Optimus.

"But Sir, you heard what Red Alert said, it's not safe to leave the base anymore. Decepticon attacks have gotten more aggressive and frequent. There is a large chance of the younglings getting hurt if we try to take them to the youngling center."

Optimus cycled his vents again. "They're going to stay for a long time, aren't they?"

"It would seem that way, Sir."

**XXX**

_In the medbay…_

Ratchet gasped at the youngling Ironhide had dropped off before heading to the gun range. "What happened to you?," the doctor murmured, "Did you get disfigured in a raid? Don't worry, I'll fix everything."

Bumblebee looked confused, but didn't say a word. He rarely spoke to mechs other than Ironhide ever since he saw his first adopted creator die.

_Hours later…_

"I'm back Ratchet!," yelled Ironhide as he entered the medbay. "Did Bee give you…" There on a berth was a yellow youngling covered, helm to pede in bandages. "Are you two playing a game?"

Ratchet shook his helm and replied, "Of course not. Bumblebee just had some massive reconstructive surgery."

"WHAT?! Why did you give him surgery?!"

"Isn't that why you brought him to me? I mean, that must have been one Pit of a raid to have done that to his face…"

"He was BORN looking like that!," shouted Ironhide.

"Oops."

* * *

A/N: Now Bumblebee will look like his 07 form. I hoped you liked. Any questions, just PM me.

Next chapter: Reports.

Primus, this one is going to be fun to write.

Please review.


	18. Reports

A/N: Okay, here's the new update. This chapter gave some trouble in the beginning and I hope it's okay.

First of all, I want to thank everyone who has ever written a Prowl/Bluestreak story with Prowl taking on the role of the parent/caretaker. Those stories helped inspire the last chapter.

Thank you thedinoknowsall for reviewing.

Thank you Wannabe Starscream for reviewing.

Thank you Candid Mango for faving and alerting.

Thank you Kira Fuego for faving.

Thank you Ruby650 for faving.

Disclaimer: Are they still going at it?

Tonya: Yup.

You think they'll stop soon?

Tonya: Nope.

Do I own you?

Tonya: Yup.

Do I own Transformers?

Tonya: Nope.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 18

_In our latest part of this tale, the Autobot younglings begin their first day of Base School, Skywarp gets into trouble, Jazz tries to avoid Ratchet, a battle occurs and we are told about it in the point of view of three mechs…_

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee (who was still wearing his bandages) all sat at their assigned desks, waiting for Prowl, who was feeding Bluestreak, to begin speaking. Once Bluestreak had a good grip on his bottle, Prowl said, "Since you three will be living here, you must receive an education. Today will be the first day of school."

"Are you going to be our teacher, Prowlie?," asked Sunstreaker.

Prowl shook his helm. "No, Wheeljack is."

The three younglings looked at each other, unsure what to think about that.

Then Wheeljack entered the room. "Hey everyone! I'm going to be your teacher."

"I already told them," said Prowl, "Just promise me something Wheeljack."

"Anything; what is it?"

"No experiments. We don't need another explosion."

"But how else am I going to make science interesting to them?," asked Wheeljack.

"I mean it Wheeljack, no-" Prowl was interrupted by an incoming call from Inferno. ::Prowl! There's a Decepticon Seeker flying straight towards the base!::

::Don't worry Inferno. I'll go check it out:: replied Prowl. He turned to Wheeljack and handed him Bluestreak. "Watch him. I have to take care of a Decepticon."

Wheeljack nodded and Prowl quickly walked out of the room.

The engineer looked down at the sparkling in his arms. "So…do you want to learn about chemistry?"

Bluestreak kept drinking from his bottle. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged a look that screamed mischief and Bumblebee seemed indifferent to it all.

Poor Wheeljack didn't knew what was coming to him.

**XXX**

Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, and Mirage were all in their alt-modes, heading toward the direction the Seeker was coming from.

The group stopped and Prowl was about to explain his plan on how to they were going to capture the Seeker when said Seeker came running towards them.

"What the-" was Prowl had enough time to say before the Seeker, whose optics were offline, crashed into him, knocking out the Autobot SIC and himself.

"Well…that was unexpected," muttered Mirage.

**XXX**

_Earlier that day in the Decepticon Base…_

Skywarp was bored. That was a bad thing. No one likes a bored Skywarp. Especially one without his usual victim (Thundercracker) around to annoy. Even his backup victim (Grunt) wasn't around or at least nowhere near Skywarp.

Then a thought popped into the black and violet Seeker's processor: he didn't need Thundercracker or Grunt to be close by to pull a prank on them. He could just leave each one a surprise. But why end there? He should try to prank as many mechs as he could at once and save himself the time.

_Few minutes later…_

"SPECIAL NEEDS MECH!," yelled Megatron, whose voice could be heard throughout the base.

Skywarp winced when he heard Megatron. He knew he had to get out of there before he got slagged. But where could he go? _You know what_, he thought, _at this point I think the Autobots would be safer to be around than Megatron. _

And so Special Needs Mech fled the base.

Meanwhile, Grunt was trying to keep Megatron's temper under control.

"Please my Lord, calm down. It's not a big deal," begged Grunt.

"Not a big deal? He filled the base with BUBBLES!," bellowed Megatron, "Bubbles are NOT mechly!"

"I know my Lord, but please, spare him. You've said so yourself, he's special needs," pleaded Grunt. _Sorry Skywarp, but it's either have Megatron think you're 'special' or have him slag you._ "Besides, it's my fault he did this. I should've been watching him while Emo Mech was on patrol. If I had known about schedule, I would've kept him close by or changed it so he would stay with Emo Mech."

"Stop your begging, Grunt. It's most unbecoming of you," stated Megatron.

Grunt bowed his helm. "My apologies, my Lord."

"No. Don't apologize. You've brought up an excellent point. I need someone who knows my aerial troops' personalities well enough to plan schedules and battle strategies." Megatron fell into deep thought.

For about a minute.

"Grunt," he started.

"Yes, Sir?," Grunt asked as he took out a notepad and a writing utensil, ready to write down Megatron's choices in candidates.

"You are going to be my new Air Commander," finished Megatron.

Grunt dropped his notepad and writing utensil. "Say what now?"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Grunt," growled Megatron, "you know the aerial troops best and you're the most organized mech (Soundwave: Hey!) so I know you won't make idiotic mistakes like whoever is making the schedules right now (Soundwave: That would be you, Lord Megatron.)."

"I see… I will accept the position, my Lord," replied Grunt.

"Excellent. Soundwave!"

The telepath was immediately at Megatron's side.

"Soundwave, have you located Special Needs Mech on the monitors?," asked Megatron.

"Negative. He has left the base."

Megatron frowned. "Then we must go after him and bring his sorry aft back here."

"Lord Megatron, there's no need to waste our resources on retrieving him; he'll just come back within the next few days," said Grunt.

"That's where you are wrong, Grunt. If we don't find Special Needs Mech soon, there could be dire consequences," said Megatron.

"Consequences? What consequences?" Grunt was skeptical. He knew Skywarp's teleporting was valuable, but the loss of access to it for a few days wasn't a big deal.

"Grunt, at your trine's last medical check-up, I had Hook install a data chip in Special Needs Mech's processor. In that chip lies copies of our battle plans, strategies, maps of our bases. That chip also gets updates, so its information is always current," explained Megatron.

"A-all that information…and you put it all in Skywarp's-"

"Who?"

"-Special Needs Mech's processor? Why?," asked a bemused Grunt.

"It was the last place we thought anyone would look," answered Soundwave.

"That is why we must get him back," said Megatron.

Grunt nodded. "Understood, Lord Megatron."

**XXX**

_Now, in the Autobot interrogation room…_

Skywarp felt nervous, he had never been captured before (one of the quirks of being a teleporter) and this was the first time in a long time he had been completely cut off from both his trinemates.

Prowl looked at the Seeker with cold, calculating optics. He knew he was getting to the Seeker, that his demeanor would help crack the Decepticon soon.

Unfortunately right when Prowl opened his mouth, the door slammed open and Jazz ran in, shut the door, and locked it.

The panicked look on the TIC made Skywarp laugh quietly.

_Slaggit_, thought Prowl. "Jazz, what are you doing here? Prime ordered me to talk to the prisoner alone."

"Sorry Prowlie (Skywarp: *laughing louder*), I needed a place to lie low for a while," said Jazz.

"Why?"

"Well… I might have fragged off our CMO"

"Might?"

"Okay, I did frag him off. I touched one of the remains of Wheeljack's inventions that was in the Medbay and it went off."

"You. Blew. Up. The Medbay."

Skywarp was shaking with laughter.

"It was an accident! I didn't know it would blow up! I didn't even touch a button or flipped a switch!"

_Wheeljack's inventions are more dangerous than I thought. I'll have to set up more restrictions for him later_, thought Prowl.

"Then when Ratchet saw what happened, he freaked out and got out a hatchet! I ran out of there and he chased me, while still holding the hatchet! I swear, his nickname should be Ratchet the Hatchet, or something."

Skywarp fell out of his chair from laughing so much.

_Oh great, _thought Prowl, _there goes any respect he had for us as warriors not to be taken lightly._ "And?"

"Let me stay and help you, please!," begged Jazz.

Prowl offlined his optics and nodded. "I'll try to talk to Ratchet later."

Jazz grinned.

"Get off the floor," Prowl ordered Skywarp, who quickly complied.

"Alright, according to what we've gotten off your file, your name is… 'Special Needs Mech'?"

"No way!," cried out Jazz. He grabbed the file and saw the name. "Wow… your creator must not love you very much."

Skywarp growled. He hated his nickname and his femme creator loves him every much, for your information, even if she didn't agree with his career choice.

"That's enough Jazz," said Prowl before turning his attention to Skywarp, "Why were you in Autobot territory?"

"I was in Autobot territory?" Prowl and Jazz gave the Seeker a look of disbelief. "Yes, why else would you have crashed into a group of Autobots?"

Skywarp shrugged.

::He's not exactly the brightest 'Con, huh Prowlie?:: Jazz commed.

::I have to agree with that, but maybe we can make him reveal some Decepticon secrets::

::I like the way you think, Prowlie::

"So…," started Jazz, "got any good friends back at the base?"

"Yeah. Who doesn't?," answered Skywarp.

"Did you meet them after you joined the Decepticons?"

"No, I've known them my whole life."

"I see."

::Jazz, is there any point in this? This is getting us nowhere::

::Just trust me, Prowlie::

::You're just winging it, aren't you?::

::Maybe…::

Before Prowl could reply, the door opened, revealing a very angry Ratchet.

"Oh slag," muttered Jazz.

"You!," shouted Ratchet, while pointing his hatchet at Jazz, "You destroyed my medbay!"

"Ratchet," started Prowl, "there's no-"

An alarm went off.

"A Decepticon attack is about to start," said Prowl.

"Slag! I need to get ready," said Ratchet, before leaving he turned to Jazz and said, "When this is over, I'm going to give you a _thorough_ examination."

Jazz was now very terrified for his armor.

Prowl cycled his vents and led Jazz out of the interrogation room, leaving Skywarp all alone.

"Guys, you're going to come back, right? Guys? I don't like being alone."

**XXX**

_Outside with the Decepticons…_

Megatron looked over his troops; all were ready for battle.

Why were they in Autobot territory? Simple, Soundwave found out that Skywarp was being held prisoner there.

How did Soundwave find out that little tidbit? Prime sent a message in hope of an exchange.

Why were the Decepticons going to attack the Autobots instead of negotiating peacefully for Skywarp's return? Because Megatron felt like attacking the Autobots (much to Soundwave and Grunt's discontent).

Then Megatron saw Prime and his soldiers leave their base. Oh yes, this would be a battle of epic proportions.

"Decepticons, attack!," he bellowed. _Finally Optimus, I will make you pay for calling me 'Meggy' in front of our P.E. class. _

**xxx**

_With the Autobots…_

Optimus saw the Decepticons approaching and decided to say one last thing to his troops, something that will help.

"Autobots, aim for the personal assistant! That will ruin Megatron's day!"

Help annoy Megatron, that is.

**xxx**

_With that said and done, both armies charged and so the battle started dramatically. And it continued to be dramatic…for about five minutes. After that, the details became sketchy and no one was hundred percent sure what happened. All everyone was sure about was that Megatron was defeated and the Decepticons retreated, without Skywarp. _

_But what happened will be revealed shortly, first we must go with Ironhide, who wasn't injured in the battle, and check up on Wheeljack and the Autobot younglings._

Ironhide rushed down the hall, heading towards Bumblebee's classroom. There had never been a battle so close to the base before and Ironhide wanted to be sure Bumblebee and the other younglings were safe, also Wheeljack was watching them and Prowl asked Ironhide to make sure the engineer didn't blow something up.

Ironhide reached the classroom and entered.

Inside he saw…

Wheeljack tied to his chair, with both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe drawing and writing on him, Bluestreak was giggling; he and his stuffed turtle were covered in yellow paint; and Bumblebee was still sitting at his desk, napping.

"What in Primus name happened?," shouted Ironhide.

The twins stopped their drawing and writing, Bluestreak fell silent, and Bumblebee woke up. The twins ran back to their desks and Bluestreak tried to climb onto one.

"Ironhide! What are you doing here?," cried out Wheeljack.

"Checking up on you and the younglings. Good thing I'm here, looks like you could use the help," said Ironhide as he began to untie Wheeljack.

"Thank you, Ironhide," said Wheeljack.

"You're welcome. Go get cleaned up, I'll watch the younglings," said Ironhide.

**XXX**

_In the Autobot Recreation Room, the rest of the troops were gathered around, ready to hear Optimus Prime's report on what exactly happened during that EPIC battle…_

Optimus stood before his troops, behind a podium, and began his account on what happened a few hours ago.

_It was truly an epic battle. Both sides were fighting fiercely. It surprised me that the Decepticons would go through all this trouble instead of just negotiating for their soldier back. Then again, Megatron is an odd mech. Ahem, I'm going off topic. While the Decepticons clashed with the Autobots, I was personally dealing with Megatron myself…_

"You will never defeat me, Prime!," bellowed Megatron as he pulled back his fist, ready to hit Optimus.

Optimus dodged the blow and managed to get Megatron with an uppercut. "What makes you so sure?"

Megatron quickly recovered and tackled Optimus. "I'm stronger and I was trained for warfare!"

"That may be so," said Optimus. Then he managed to roll himself on top of Megatron. "But Ironhide taught me some things as well!"

Optimus pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Megatron's helm. "Now call off your troops."

"Sir, that's not what happened," interrupted Prowl.

Optimus gave Prowl a look. "What do you mean that's not what-"

The Autobot leader was pushed away from the podium by Jazz. "That's enough of that. It's my turn to tell a story- I mean, to tell everyone what really happened."

"Jazz," started Prowl.

"It's my turn, Prowlie. Be patient."

_While Prime was taking care Megatron, me and my group were fighting our hardest against the Decepticons, but for some reason the Decepticons were giving us the hardest time. _(Prowl: Jazz, the reason was no secret.)

Jazz fired his blaster at the incoming Seekers, taking great care to follow Optimus's advice of aiming at the personal assistant. _Primus, she's hot! Mega Aft sure knows how to pick them!_

"Jazz," Prowl said sternly, "I don't think it's appropriate to call Megatron's personal assistant 'hot'."

"Aw, come on Prowlie," cried out Jazz, "I wasn't the only one thinking it. Who agrees with me?"

All the troops raised their servos.

"Now, may I continue?," asked Jazz.

Prowl cycled his vents and nodded.

_No matter what I did, I couldn't stop the 'Cons from taking out members of my group. _

Jazz shot several Seekers in the thrusters, successfully bringing them down. But no matter how many Seekers he took out, more came. Now half his group was deactivated.

Suddenly, Prowl pulled him out of the way. This wasn't surprising, since he and Prowl watched each other's backs, but it was the origin of the blast that shocked Jazz.

It came from a fellow Autobot and the mech looked angry that he missed Jazz's helm, but he did hit Jazz's afro.

"No! My afro! What did it ever do to you?," cried out Jazz.

Prowl looked over the injured afro and his door wings drooped at the sight. "I'm so sorry, Jazz, there's nothing we can do. Your afro is as good as dead."

Before Jazz could mourn the loss of his afro, the surviving Autobots in their group started to aim their blasters at Jazz. _Oh slag! My teammates are Autobot traitors!_

"Stop. Just stop, Jazz," said Prowl.

"Aw. I was getting at the good part," muttered Jazz.

Prowl ignored what Jazz said. "Jazz, that's not what happened. No one is a traitor. They shot at you because they were angry at what you _didn't_ do."

_To put it simply, Jazz, you weren't doing anything at all. Strike that, you were too busy watching Megatron's personal assistant to help us fight the Decepticons. _

"Jazz!," cried out Prowl as he tried to avoid the Seekers' shots. "We need your help!"

"For Primus sake, do something!," shouted another mech.

Jazz didn't move.

"This is getting us nowhere!," shouted a femme. "Half of us are dead because he didn't cover us!"

Even the Seekers were getting annoyed at Jazz's stillness.

"Seekers!," shouted the newly appointed Air Commander, "Aim at the gawking Autobot!"

"Why?," asked Thundercracker.

"To be honest," murmured Starscream, "his staring is starting to creep me out. I feel like his gaze won't stop following me."

"But he's wearing a visor."

"I know, but I still feel creeped out."

_And so the frustrated Autobots and the annoyed Seekers started shooting at you. Your afro was shot and we were "forced" to shave it. _Personally, I'm glad the afro is gone. _Then the personal assistant called for a retreat and the Decepticons left._

"Whoa, wait a minute!," shouted Wheeljack, who had arrived in time to hear Prowl's story, "Why would Megatron allow his personal assistant to call for a retreat?"

"Simple," said Prowl, "Megatron had just been defeated and was not in a condition to call a retreat himself."

_Though it wasn't because of his and Prime's fight. The truth of the matter was that Megatron had Prime pinned down and held a blaster to_ his_ helm. _

"Now call off your pitiful troops, Prime," ordered Megatron.

"Never," stated Optimus.

"Then you shall rejoin Primus," growled Megatron. He was about to pull the trigger and Optimus knew he had to do something, and fast.

Then an odd idea popped into his processor. It was a long shot, but it will have to do.

"Youngling abuse! Youngling abuse!," shouted the Autobot Leader.

Megatron rose an optic ridge. "What the frag are you talking about?"

Then Megatron felt a few strong pairs of servos pull him off of Optimus and place stasis cuffs on him. "What the slag is going on?," demanded Megatron.

Then a tall mech with no insignia walked up to Megatron and said, "I'm with Youngling Services. Megatron, you are under arrest for attacking a youngling."

"What youngling? I've never hit a youngling!"

"That youngling," said the mech, pointing at Optimus.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"That's no youngling! He's the same age as me!"

"Save it for the judge," said the mech as he and the other mechs roughly escorted Megatron off the battlefield.

"Don't worry my Lord!," cried out Grunt. "Soundwave and I will pay for your bail!"

Soundwave nodded in agreement.

Then Grunt called for a retreat.

"That's what really happened," said Prowl.

The Autobots would never look at Optimus or Jazz the same way again.

**XXX**

_In the Autobot Interrogation Room…_

Skywarp was getting worried. The Autobots didn't just forget about him, right?

They'll come back and he won't have to be alone anymore. He hoped.

::Skywarp! Come in Skywarp! Can you hear me now?:: a familiar voice asked over his comm-link.

::TC? Is that you?:: Skywarp asked, not quite believing that he was actually talking to his trinemate.

::Yeah, it's me Warpy:: replied Thundercracker, using Skywarp's old nickname from when they were sparklings.

::How-?::

::Soundwave. Are you okay?::

::Yeah. But I'm lonely, TC::

::Don't worry, we're going to get you out of there… As soon as we get Lord Megatron out of jail::

::Slag, I should be with you guys, then I could teleport Lord Megatron out of there. Wait… I can teleport! TC, I can teleport!:: exclaimed Skywarp excitedly.

::Warpy, I know you're not special needs, but you're making it real hard to believe it::

::That's not what I meant, TC! I mean I could teleport myself out of here.::

::You're telling me that you never even tried to teleport yourself out?::

::Yup!::

::Skywarp. We started an- You know what, never mind. Just teleport::

::'Kay, TC.::

When Prowl returned to the Interrogation Room an hour later, he was shocked to find it empty.

**XXX**

_A week later in the Decepticon Base…_

"Mail's here!," called out Grunt as he pushed the mail cart into the meeting room.

All the Decepticons rushed to the tri-colored Seeker and mobbed him. When they got their mail and left, Grunt felt lucky to have survived.

He peered into the cart and saw a letter from his mapa inside as well as a jar of cookies (his favorite treat), but next to them was a package. Grunt picked up the package and called out, "Hey, someone forgot their mail!"

"Then read who it's for so I can continue," ordered Megatron impatiently.

"It says, 'To Meggy'," read Grunt.

All the Decepticons present fell silent.

Megatron narrowed his optics. "WHO DARES CALL ME 'MEGGY'!"

"'Love, Mommy'," finished Grunt.

Megatron's anger faded.

"My Lord, I thought your creators were dead," said Grunt.

"My mech creator is dead," clarified Megatron, "My femme creator survived the loss because of her strong-willed spark and is currently ruling a Cybertronian colony off-planet. I just lied to Prime about her."

"Why, Sir?," asked Grunt.

With an evil grin upon his face, Megatron replied, "It's fun screwing with him."

* * *

A/N: I hope no Optimus and Jazz fans are mad at me. Oh well.

Next Chapter: Farewell Grunt

And an important oneshot will be posted at the same time.

Please review.


	19. Farewell Grunt

A/N: I finally have 19 up! This chapter gave me some trouble too, so most likely it sucks. Sorry. There is a oneshot that takes place after this chapter and I seriously recommend reading it; it explains something important. It's called _The Ultimate Resource_.

Thank you thedinoknowsall for reviewing.

Thank you anonybot for reviewing.

Thank you Wannabe Starscream for reviewing.

Thank you Soundwave for rereading the first four chapters and reviewing all four of them. (This is like the third time you reviewed chapter 3.)

Thank you readers.

Disclaimer: Is their stupid staring contest over yet?

Tonya: No.

Say the disclaimer, I'm sleepy.

Tonya: 9aza doesn't own Transformers.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 19

_Before we go on to the next part our tale, let us look back and see how exactly a few of the Autobots reacted to the mysterious disappearance of their prisoner…_

Prowl entered the Interrogation Room, intending to question the prisoner alone and without interruptions. Unfortunately there was one problem, the Seeker was missing.

_How did he get out?_, thought Prowl, _It's not possible, I locked the door and I'm positive that someone would have caught him escaping. Hmm…_

Prowl looked up and saw the security camera. The camera would have all the answers.

Then Jazz entered the room. "Hey Prowlie, is Special Needs Mech giving you…Where is he?"

"He escaped," replied Prowl.

"Wow Prowlie, you fail at locking doors."

Prowl glared at Jazz.

**XXX**

_In the Monitor Room…_

Prowl and Jazz were looking at the tape from the camera in the Interrogation Room. Both were shocked by how the prisoner escaped.

"He's a teleporter!," exclaimed Jazz. "Who would've thought that idiot could teleport?"

"I know," agreed Prowl, "You'd think he would have teleported the moment he realized he was our prisoner."

"So…," started Jazz, "Who's going to tell Prime?"

**XXX**

_In Prime's Office…_

"And that's how the prisoner escaped," said Prowl, who lost the rock, paper, scissors match to Jazz and had to tell Optimus what happened.

Optimus cycled his vents. "I can't believe we lost a prisoner named Special Needs Mech. Primus, we need better security. Looks like I have to everyone that we won't have a Decepticon piñata for our victory party."

"Sir, I don't think using a prisoner as a piñata is very ethical."

"Prowl, just start looking for a new security director."

**XXX**

_All right my dears, the latest part of our tale takes place many years after Skywarp's escape from the Autobot Base. A certain Seeker finally loses his temper, as well as Megatron, and poor Grunt will pay the price…_

When Thundercracker woke up this morning, he thought today would be an ordinary day.

By Primus was he wrong.

After using the wash racks, Thundercracker entered his room to find mold all over the room, including his side.

"Skywarp, what the frag?"

Skywarp, who was also covered in the mold, answered, "I just opened a bag of chips and this happened."

"Where did you find the chips?," asked Thundercracker tiredly.

"Under my bed," replied Skywarp.

Thundercracker cycled his vents. "Skywarp, you really need to clean your side of the room."

**xxx**

After Thundercracker told the Constructicons what had happened, the room and Skywarp were placed under quarantine and Thundercracker now had to find a new place to recharge.

Normally, Thundercracker would stay with Grunt, but unfortunately Grunt was in one of his moods again. During these moods, he would stay in his room and take his anger and frustration out on everything inside it and then start sobbing. Thundercracker really didn't want to get beat up and then be used as a Teddy bear.

Grunt never knew why he got like this sometimes, but Thundercracker knew. Grunt would get like this every time he saw Soundwave have family time with his creations and Thundercracker believed that somewhere deep, _deep_ inside Grunt's spark he knew what Soundwave did all those years ago and he hated him deeply for it. Afterall, wouldn't you be angry if your only memories of your sparkling were taken away and the mech who took them taunts you everyday whenever he spends time with his own younglings right in front of you?

Anyways, Thundercracker decided to that he would sleep in the Rec. Room when it was time to recharge. Unfortunately, recharge would be a long time coming since he was going to have to do a double shift because of Skywarp's absence.

Today sucked slag.

**XXX**

Thundercracker was exhausted when his shift finished. During patrol, he was attacked by the Autobots. Then he was sent to retrieve some important files from another Decepticon base; he was attacked by the Autobots again on his way back and the Autobots got the files. When he got back to the base for repairs, Megatron yelled at him and gave him monitor duty for the whole night. He couldn't wait to crawl onto the couch in the Rec. Room and recharge, but first, Thundercracker wanted a snack.

He dragged his pedes to the kitchen and looked inside the cabinet for some cookies. Thundercracker spotted the cookie jar and opened it.

It was empty.

Thundercracker took a few deep air intakes. _It's okay, it's not a big deal._

Then Megatron walked past him. He was eating the last cookie.

Megatron stopped and said to Thundercracker, "Emo Mech, I want your report on your latest failure before you recharge." Then he left.

Something snapped inside Thundercracker. He clenched his servos and he had a scowl on his face. _I'm going to kill Megatron. _Anger clouded his judgment.

**xxx**

Thundercracker looked around the corner and smiled.

There was Megatron, all alone.

Thundercracker aimed his blaster at his leader and before firing shouted, "Hey, Mega Aft! This is for eating the last cookie!"

Megatron quickly dodged the fire and Thundercracker cursed quietly.

"Who shot at me!," Megatron demanded to know.

Thundercracker didn't want to get caught, so he ran.

Unfortunately, Megatron did see Thundercracker's silhouette and knew his attacker was a Seeker model, but not a Conehead. There were only three Seeker models on base at this time: Special Needs Mech, Emo Mech, and Grunt.

Megatron thought about his suspects.

It couldn't be Special Needs Mech; he was under quarantine because of some mutated mold. It certainly wasn't Emo Mech; he was always calm and kept his behavior under control, in fact he's the main reason why Special Needs Mech wasn't as big a nuisance as he could be. But that only left… Grunt. No, not Grunt, not when Megatron was about to promote him to Second-In-Command.

As much as Megatron hated to admit it, but it made sense that Grunt could be his attacker. Grunt's emotions sometimes got the better of him, he was in one of his moods today, and Megatron knew for a fact that Grunt loved cookies. He still remembered when Grunt ripped Dirge's arm off when he reached for one of the cookies his creator sent him.

Megatron had no choice; he had to confront Grunt about this.

**XXX**

Grunt was walking to his lab when he felt someone grab his arm. Grunt was about to start cursing out the mech, but stopped when he saw it was Megatron. "Lord Megatron, what can I do for you?"

Megatron narrowed his optics and said, "You can start by explaining why you tried to kill me."

Grunt gasped. "I didn't try to kill you, I would never-"

"My attacker was a Seeker model, who else could it be?"

"But it wasn't me! My Lord, you have to believe-" Grunt was cut off when Megatron's servo gripped his neck.

"Stop your lying! I don't HAVE to do anything! How can you betray me, Grunt?"

Feeling hurt and betrayed by Megatron's accusations, Starscream screeched, "Grunt is gone!"

Megatron slammed the Seeker against the wall and growled, "Then who are you and where is Grunt?"

Starscream sneered and yelled, "I'm Starscream and Grunt is DEAD! I killed him!"

"MURDERER!," bellowed Megatron.

After beating Starscream for ten minutes, Megatron ordered Runabout and Runamuck to take him to the brig.

**XXX**

"The slagger even had the nerve to masquerade as Grunt before I caught on," finished Megatron as Soundwave looked up Starscream's file in the databanks.

"Lord Megatron, I have found Starscream's file," said Soundwave.

"Good," said Megatron, "Soundwave, have you found any other mech who can take Grunt's place as my Second-In-Command?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Then who?"

"Starscream, My Lord."

"WHAT?"

"He is known as the fastest Seeker on Cybertron, he is a former scientist, and is the only one who can match Grunt's credentials," explained Soundwave.

Megatron growled. He was not happy about this, but he needed a SIC and it seemed that Starscream was his best bet.

**XXX**

Starscream was counting the cracks on his cell wall when he heard the door to the brig open. Steps could be heard and they stopped in front of his cell. Starscream turned to his visitor and saw that it was Megatron.

"I see the _almighty_ Megatron has decided to honor me by being my executioner," said Starscream sarcastically.

"Shut up, you talking piece of scrap metal," growled Megatron, "I'm not here to execute you."

Starscream's optic ridge rose.

"I'm here to make you my Second-In-Command."

Starscream smirked. "I see you finally come to your senses-"

"The only reason you're my new Second is because Grunt is dead," interrupted Megatron, "If anyone else had his talents, I'd have you killed."

Megatron unlocked the cell. "Now get out of my sight."

As Starscream left the brig he thought, _You are a fool Megatron if you believe I'm just going to go back to being your faithful little Grunt. You betrayed me and now I finally realize how big an idiot you truly are. You are unfit to rule the Decepticons, but I will bid my time before striking…_

First and Second approved of his plans while Third tried to talk him out of it. Third was ignored.

**XXX**

It was the next day and Skywarp was allowed to leave his room, the mold was gone, and Thundercracker calmed down after taking a nap. The two Seekers were in the Rec. Room, drinking their Energon when they saw their trinemate walk in, with a smug smirk on his face. They immediately knew that something was up.

"Hey Screamer," said Skywarp, "what happened to you while I was locked in my room?"

"Oh, I was accused of attacking Megatron," Starscream said lightly. Thundercracker winced, but no one noticed. "Then he beat me up and had me sent to the brig, but then he let me out and made me SIC."

"You're joking, right?," asked Thundercracker.

Starscream shook his helm.

Soundwave entered the Rec. Room and Starscream's optics flashed. He was now above Soundwave in rank and could pretty much order him around. This pleased Starscream.

The tri-colored Seeker got up from his seat and walked over to Soundwave with that insane look in his optics.

"Query: What do you want, Starscream?," asked Soundwave when he saw his superior officer.

"Open your spark chamber," ordered Starscream. _I want to crush your spark._

Soundwave heard that thought and hesitated. Did Starscream finally remember what he did to him?

Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at each other and then at Starscream. Neither were sure if they should interfere.

"I said open your spark chamber!," screeched Starscream as he aimed his null-ray at the TIC.

Behind his visor, Soundwave glared at the Seeker, but did as he was told.

Starscream smirked and peered inside.

His smirk faded. "Close it," murmured Starscream.

Soundwave closed it, confused about the whole situation.

Starscream walked toward the exit, but before he left, he looked back at Soundwave and said, "Congrats on the sparkling."

**XXX**

Starscream scowled at his situation. He was SIC and yet he and his trine were on monitor duty, with Soundwave of all mechs, while everyone else was fighting the Autobots.

What a load of slag.

Skywarp, noticing Starscream's grumpy mood decided that he was going to cheer him up. He un-subspaced a cube of high-grade and held it in front of Starscream. "Have a drink, Screamer."

"Don't call me that," said Starscream.

"Drinking is not authorized while on monitor duty," stated Soundwave.

"Soundwave, don't be a stick in the mud. I'll even share my high-grade with you," said Skywarp.

Thundercracker face palmed and said, "Skywarp, he can't drink high-grade; he's carrying."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

Everyone went back to their monitors and all was silent for the next hour. Then Soundwave said this: "The sparkling is coming."

The Seekers' optics widened. The Constructicons were at the battle and wouldn't be back for a long time. "TC, what are we going to do?," cried out Skywarp, "I don't know how to deliver a sparkling!"

Thundercracker slapped Skywarp. "Calm down. Everything will be fine."

"Suggestion: Take me to the medbay. The protoform is there," said Soundwave.

Starscream and Thundercracker helped Soundwave to the medbay while Skywarp followed.

Once Soundwave was on a berth and the protoform was found, the Seekers had one thought on their processors: Who's going to deliver the sparkling?

Thundercracker and Skywarp thought about it for a few moments before they and Soundwave turned to Starscream.

"Oh no," said Starscream, "don't look at me. I'm not going to do it."

The three mechs glared at him.

**XXX**

Thundercracker was on the floor, he fainted when Starscream delivered the sparkling. Skywarp had just been fascinated by the whole process and wouldn't stop staring.

Starscream looked at the little sparkling in his servos. He actually helped the sparkling online.

"I want to see my sparkling," said Soundwave.

Starscream walked over to the telepath and placed the sparkling in his servos. "The sparkling's a mech," he muttered.

Soundwave looked at his son and saw that he was a bat. Soundwave didn't care, his sparkling was safe and healthy.

"What are you going to name him?," asked Starscream.

The sparkling yawned and curled up against his creator's servo.

"Ratbat," was all Soundwave said.

For a little while, the hostility between the two mechs was forgotten as they watched Ratbat sleep.

Skywarp smiled at the sight, then he remembered something. "Hey, shouldn't we help TC?"

* * *

A/N: And so Grunt is gone.

Next chapter: Shut Up!

Please review if you liked.

I have something important to tell you all: TESOW has only two more chapters left.


	20. Shut Up!

A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the wait, I got distracted by my slash fics. That's right people, I wrote slash. THE HORROR! Anyways... I have to say I'm sorry about this one. It's probably not that good and I avoid action scenes like the plague. Sorry.

NOTE: You have to read _The Ultimate Resource_ before reading this chapter! You'll get confused as to why a certain character is here if you don't! If I wasn't clear before, I'm saying it now, that oneshot has been up since chapter 19! Also, there's a reference to _Funhouse_ in here. Just letting you know.

Thank you Wannabe Starscream for reviewing.

Thank you lokimademedoit for reviewing.

Thank you thedinoknowsall for reviewing.

Thank you Ultimos-11 for faving and alerting.

Thank you Kibble Beast for reviewing.

Thank you Carlough for faving and alerting.

Thanks to everyone still reading.

Disclaimer: *sobbing*

Tonya: What's wrong?

I don't own Transformers!

Tonya: Don't forget, you don't own Kankuro either, but hey, at least you own me.

*sobs harder* You suck Tonya!

Tonya: Whatever. I'm going to watch Starscream and Kankuro continue their dumb staring contest.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 20

_We are only one part away from the end my lovely readers… In this part, a battle over the map to the All Spark is fought, all hopes for a friendship's survival are permanently destroyed (or are they?), mechs are given new names, and one mech is gravely injured. But before we go to the battle, there are certain things that must be addressed first…_

_In the Decepticon Base…_

"Then once we have the map, the Allspark will be ours," finished Megatron. "Any questions?"

Starscream opened his mouth.

"From anyone besides Starscream," added Megatron.

Starscream crossed his arms and pouted. _Pointy dumbaft,_ he and the voices in his processor thought at the same time.

One servo rose.

Megatron cycled his vents. "What part don't you understand, Special Needs Mech?"

Skywarp frowned; he understood plenty. "Lord Megatron, I wanted to know if someone can change my name in the files."

Megatron's optic ridge rose. "It's your name, why change it?"

"Because I don't want to be called 'Special Needs Mech' anymore!," shouted Skywarp, "Too many mechs keep offering to hold my servo while I cross a street! It's annoying and embarrassing! How am I supposed to get it on with a femme when she thinks I'm mentally impaired? Tell me!" Skywarp let out a squeak as soon as he finished and covered his mouth with his servos. He didn't want to be added to Megatron's Bad List like Starscream.

Megatron was silent for several minutes.

Those several minutes were very tense; everyone was wondering what Megatron would do to the black and violet Seeker. Thundercracker and Starscream were worried that Megatron might beat their young trinemate.

Finally, Megatron spoke, "You may change your name. If you haven't been anything but loyal to me all these years, I would give you the Starscream treatment. (Starscream: Slagger! *gets bitchslapped by Megatron*) Just tell us your new name."

Skywarp let out an air intake and answered, "I want to be called Skywarp, my Lord."

"Fine. Soundwave, make the changes," ordered Megatron, "Now that that is done, the meeting is-"

Another servo rose.

"What is it Emo Mech?"

"I'd like to change my name too."

**XXX**

_In the Autobot Base…_

Optimus was welcoming Skyfire to the Autobots when Mirage entered the room.

"Mirage? Why are you back so soon?," asked Optimus.

"Prime, I have found out something important about the Decepticons," said Mirage.

"What is it?," asked Optimus, Skyfire's presence temporarily forgotten.

"The Decepticons are planning to steal the map to the Allspark's location," said the spy.

"Did you find out anything else?"

"Yes, part of the plan is to have an air strike led by these three mechs," said Mirage as he un-subspaced three files.

Optimus looked at the files and frowned. "Starscream, Emo Mech, and Special Needs Mech."

Skyfire looked confused. "Starscream works with mechs named Emo Mech and Special Needs Mech?" Then he looked at the photos attached to the files and his optics widened. "That's Thundercracker and Skywarp! I thought you said they weren't Decepticons!"

"Who?," asked Optimus and Mirage at the same time.

Skyfire cycled his vents. "The blue Seeker's real name is Thundercracker and he's not emo, whatever that is. The black and violet Seeker is Skywarp and, believe me this is true, he's not special needs."

"That is difficult to believe," said Optimus, "from what Prowl informed me, all the Decepticons call him Special Needs Mech and he does act… stupid."

"He just needs to think before he acts," said Skyfire.

"How exactly do you know these Seekers, if I may ask?," Mirage asked.

"I've known them since we were sparklings. They're very close friends of mine, at least, we were before the accident," said Skyfire sadly.

"I'm sorry about your friends, Skyfire," said Optimus solemnly, "Time to plan a counterattack! Mirage, go get Prowl. Skyfire, go help Wheeljack make some invention that will crush the Decepticon Army."

Mirage immediately left the room and Skyfire was just left speechless.

**XXX**

_The time has come. The Autobots and Decepticons stood facing each other on the battlefield. Optimus stood at the front of his army and Megatron at his. Yes, they were just standing there, waiting for the right moment to strike and begin another epic (Tonya: More like lame!) battle._

"This is boring," muttered Sideswipe to his twin Sunstreaker, "This is our first battle, we shouldn't just be standing around, waiting for the 'Cons to attack."

The yellow twin nodded in agreement.

The red twin then had a smirk on his face and he said mischievously, "You know… I took a couple of new inventions from the lab."

Sunstreaker now had a smirk on his face as well. "What kind of inventions?"

"A pair of jetpacks that Perceptor designed and they have yet to be tested."

"My dear brother, who better to test them than us?"

"No one and I think I know how we should test these jetpacks," said Sideswipe, sparing a glance at the Decepticon Command Trine.

"Sideswipe, that is perhaps the best idea you have ever had," complimented Sunstreaker, smirk becoming wider.

**xxx**

Soundwave looked around and knew that the troops were getting restless. "Lord Megatron, query: When will we start the battle?"

"In a moment. I want to bask in the Autobots' fear of…" Megatron trailed off when he saw two blurs from the Autobots' side take to the skies.

"Whoo-hoo! Jet Judo time!," shouted the blurs.

The Seekers looked nervous at this statement.

"Finally!," shouted a black Autobot, Ironhide to be exact, "Let's kick some Decepticon aft!" Then he too went off into the direction of the enemy.

The other Autobots shrugged and joined him and the blurs.

"Stating the obvious: The Autobots have attacked first," said Soundwave.

Megatron growled, "Slaggin' Autobots! We're supposed to attack first! No matter… Decepticons, ATTACK!"

And so the armies clashed. The sounds of the battle could be heard for miles.

"Get off!," screamed Skywarp, as he tried to get Sunstreaker off of his wing. He glanced over to Thundercracker, who was having as much trouble with Sideswipe. Skywarp looked at his third trine mate and saw that he was doing nothing, just hovering in his bipedal form. What. The. Frag?

"Starscream, do something! We're getting our afts kicked over here, literally!," shouted Thundercracker. Sideswipe was actually kicking the blue Seeker's aft while he held onto Thundercracker's wing.

Starscream did not move and had an odd look on his face.

Suddenly, the Air Commander took off, heading in the direction of the Autobot CMO, Ratchet.

Wondering what was wrong with their trine mate, Skywarp and Thundercracker knew they had to get rid of their passengers. Now.

The two Seekers flew over to the Coneheads, turn themselves upside-down over Ramjet and Thrust and well… basically scrapped them off before flying after Starscream.

Now the twins were the Coneheads' problem.

"They just ditched us with these slaggers!," shouted Ramjet.

"Remind me to deactivate them later," muttered Thrust as he did barrel rolls.

**XXX**

Ratchet worked as well as he could under the battle conditions, but it was difficult with Decepticons close by. Where was Skyfire with those supplies? Mirage was going to bleed out if he doesn't come soon.

Then Ratchet heard someone running up to him. The medic turned and saw Skyfire. He let out an air intake in relief. With the supplies at hand, Ratchet was able to properly repair Mirage.

Suddenly, the sound of Seeker thrusters filled the air and Ratchet looked up.

It was Starscream and his trine was quickly catching up.

_Oh slag, what do they want?_, wondered Ratchet. A few things came to mind, but then he looked at Skyfire, whose expression was unreadable, and it became clear. The Command Trine was going to pay an old friend a visit. Whether or not it would be a good reunion was still debatable.

Skyfire was tense. Could he really fight his oldest friends? He had to make his decision quick before-

Too late.

Skyfire was tackled by Starscream and by Skywarp and Thundercracker a few seconds later.

"Skyfire!," cried out Ratchet. Then Ratchet noticed something: Skyfire wasn't crying out in pain and the Seekers weren't attacking him. In fact, they were…_hugging him?_

"Skyfire, we missed you," said Thundercracker.

"We thought you died!," shouted Skywarp.

"I'm so sorry," choked out Starscream, "I would've come back, but the Council…"

"I missed you guys too," said Skyfire, "Um… Can you guys let me get up?"

Then the Seekers got off of Skyfire and got a good look at their friend.

There was an Autobot insignia on him.

"He's an Autobot, TC," Skywarp whispered.

Thundercracker nodded and looked worriedly at Starscream.

Starscream glared at Skyfire and whispered, "How could you?"

"Starscream," began Skyfire, "I-"

"You joined the enemy!," screeched the tri-colored Seeker.

"I didn't know you were a Decepticon when I joined," explained the shuttle.

"But you found out eventually, so why did you stay with them?," asked Starscream.

"Did you really blow up the Science Academy, Starscream? Or should I say Grunt?," asked Skyfire.

The Air Commander's optics widened. "How did you find out about that?"

"Perceptor told me and I read through the files the Autobots have."

Starscream clenched his servos. "Stupid glitch could never keep his mouth shut."

"I know you did it because it Megatron's orders…"

Starscream was cackling now. "Fool! _I_ was the one who suggested the idea to Megatron!"

"You…" Skyfire was shocked.

The Seeker smirked and said, "Yes, me, and guess what Skyfire, I enjoyed every moment of that mission."

Third was begging Starscream to stop saying these things to Skyfire and to keep his emotions under control, but once more, he was ignored.

First and Second simply remained silent. Neither had any idea what to say at this point.

The shuttle looked at the ground and said quietly, "You have changed, Starscream. You're not the mech I used to know."

"Like I care about what Autobot trash thinks of me," scoffed the other.

"So this is how our friendship will end…"

"No," said Starscream, aiming his null-rays at his former friend, "_this_ is how it will end!"

Before Starscream could shoot Skyfire however, Skywarp and Thundercracker grabbed him and flew away.

"LET GO!," screamed their trine mate, "Our friendship is over Skyfire! You hear me, traitor! Next time we meet, Thundercracker and Skywarp won't be around and you'll be mine!"

Ratchet looked at Skyfire sadly and said, "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, Ratchet. Just finish repairing Mirage," said Skyfire, his optics never leaving the Command Trine.

**XXX**

Bumblebee and Bluestreak were both nervous. There was a major battle going on outside the base. As the two youngest members, though Bumblebee wasn't really that much younger than the twins, they had to protect the map to the Allspark.

The sounds of pedes coming their way, made the younglings ready their rifles. Bluestreak, an excellent shot, aimed at the closed door.

The door was slammed open and Megatron stood at the doorway.

Bluestreak didn't take the shot. He was too terrified to do anything but babble, "Bee, it's Megatron! Oh Primus, oh please, someone help us. We won't stand a chance against him! We're gonna die here Bee, oh Primus, and it's going to messy and painful and slow! Then once we're gone, Megatron's going to get the map. Oh Primus, the map! With it he'll find the Allspark and the rest of the Autobots- Oh no! (Megatron & Bumblebee: *optic twitch*) Where are the other Autobots? Does this mean they're dead? Not Prowl! We're doomed! Cybertron's doomed! We're all going to-"

A gunshot was heard and a mech collapsed onto the floor.

"Slaggit, I missed! What is wrong with my aim these days?," wondered Megatron as he looked at Bumblebee, who was lying in a puddle of his own mech fluid.

Bluestreak was silent. Bumblebee, one of his few friends, was most likely dead and he was alone, with Megatron. Things could not get any worse.

"Megatron!," shouted a screechy voice.

Oh great, it just did.

Starscream entered the room and looked pretty beat up.

"What in the name of the Unmaker happened to you?," asked Megatron.

"There's an Autobot berserker out there! He's tearing the troops apart and he won't stop yelling about avenging his afro or some other nonsense! We need to retreat now!"

"Not until I get the map," growled Megatron.

"Then hurry, or there won't be an army left!," shouted the SIC.

Megatron went to the computer and started downloading the all the information onto a disc. He felt something grab his leg. Megatron looked down and saw that yellow youngling he had shot earlier. "You want more? Who am I to deny you?"

Megatron aimed and was about to fire when Starscream shouted, "Stop wasting our time with Autobot younglings! We need to leave now!"

Megatron fired at Starscream. He grabbed the disc and snarled at his SIC, "You do NOT order me, Starscream. Take care to remember that."

Starscream forced himself onto his pedes. But the Seeker couldn't help but spare a glance at the youngling on the floor, before he followed his commander, leaving the young Autobots alone.

**XXX**

"How are the younglings, Ratchet?," asked Optimus, after the battle was over and all patients were stabilized.

"Bluestreak is fine. Bumblebee will live, unfortunately, his vocalizer is damaged. He may never speak again," said Ratchet, "but something still bothers me Optimus, how did Megatron get inside our base?"

"I'm afraid it was the result of poor planning," replied Optimus, "Megatron entered through the front door and went unnoticed because _someone_ wasn't in the Monitor Room."

"I said I was sorry, Prime!," cried out Inferno, "The memo said that _all_ troops were to report to battle!"

Optimus cycled his vents, "Prowl, how is the search for a new Security Director going?"

"Not well, Sir," stated Prowl.

Optimus had a processor ache. This was becoming a stressful day, but at least one good thing came out of it.

"Prime," started Prowl, "What are we going to do now? Megatron has the map-"

"He doesn't," said Optimus, "he downloaded a fake map. The real map is with me."

Jazz smirked, "I'd pay anything to see ole Mega Aft's face when he finds out…"

**XXX**

_At the Decepticon Base…_

"WHAT IS THIS?," bellowed Megatron angrily.

Starscream peered over his shoulder and replied, "It appears to be sparkling pictures of some yellow Autobot."

Megatron backhanded Starscream and stalked away from the computer.

Starscream pulled himself up and looked at the pictures closely. He couldn't help but smile at them. The Seeker took out the disc and carefully placed it in his subspace pocket.

* * *

A/N: You have three chances to guess who that sparkling is.

Next chapter: the last chapter.

Primus, it's almost over! DX

If you enjoyed, please review.

Oh, before I forget, please check out Ultimos-11's stories and if you love crack fics, read his story _They Just Don't Care Anymore_.

See ya next chapter!


	21. Really?

A/N: Hey guys, here it is: the last chapter of The Early Stages of War.

Note: The sparkling in the pictures was Bumblebee.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter.

Note: Please read the author's note at the end.

Disclaimer: Is their staring contest over yet?

Tonya: Yup. It was a draw.

Starscream: Stupid human cheated.

Kankuro: Shut up you walking tin can.

Starscream: Why you little-!

Okay! Starscream, say the disclaimer.

Starscream: Fine. 9aza doesn't own anything, except for that wench Tonya.

Tonya: You (bleep) yourself, Starscream.

Tonya, be nice. Starscream, don't kill the OC.

Tonya & Starscream: Whatever.

**The Early Stages of War**

Chapter 21

_My fair and loyal readers, I am afraid that we have reached the last part of our tale. We will see the true reason as to why the Allspark was launched into space, why Bumblebee was chosen to be on the Allspark retrieval team, why the Decepticons look the way they do in the future, the reason why Swindle has purple optics, and once again we will question Starscream's sanity…_

Ratbat was a happy little sparkling. He loved playing with his older brothers, even if Ravage did try to eat him that one time (that he knew of). He loved to crawl around the base, exploring its many rooms and dark vents. But, Ratbat's most favorite thing to do was hug his creator's faceplate and today he wanted some hugging!

Too bad Soundwave was busy doing paperwork at the time…

Soundwave was typing up his report when he heard an all too familiar sound.

A sparkling's squeaking.

The telepath turned away from his computer to look at the origin of this sound.

It was Ratbat. The littlest Cassetticon had woken up from his nap and flew out of his crib to Soundwave's desk. His arms were spread and he let out a squeak. _Hug?_

The Communications Officer cringed mentally. He loved his creation, but he was too busy to get face-hugged right now.

Oh no… Ratbat is going to hug him now!

The youngest Cassette lunged at his creator's face, ready to give some love, only to have Soundwave move his helm out of the way. _Huh?_

Ratbat went past his creator and straight to an unsuspecting Skywarp.

Skywarp looked up and his optics widened. "What the-"

SLAM!

There was now a confused, surprised Cassette clawing at the Seeker's face. "Aaahhh! Get him off! Get him off! My optics! Sweet merciful Primus, why do your creations hate me?," cried out Skywarp in agony.

Thundercracker cycled his vents at the sight and plucked Ratbat off of his trinemate. Then the blue Seeker placed Ratbat back on his creator's desk.

As soon as Ratbat's little pedes touched the ground, he was already preparing to jump at Soundwave's face. He leaped, but once again, Soundwave dodged the hug.

This time, however, the Cassette landed on the back of Thundercracker's helm. Said Seeker let out a huff and returned the sparkling back to the desk. "Stay," ordered the mech.

Ratbat pouted for a few minutes, then once Thundercracker was looking away, he made another attempt to glomp the telepath. Once again, Soundwave dodged the assault and this time, Ratbat landed on Starscream's shoulder.

The Air Commander was busy working on a plan to kill Megatron when he felt something crawling on his shoulder. He didn't even look at what it was when he flicked it off his shoulder.

Little Ratbat was sent flying out the window. _Whee!_

Skywarp and Thundercracker, however, saw what Starscream did and their optics widened.

"Starscream…," started Thundercracker.

"Screamer, you flicked off Ratbat!," shouted Skywarp.

"Don't call me that," said Starscream automatically, then Skywarp's words started to set in, "Wait… That wasn't an Insecticon? Oh no…"

Soundwave heard what was said. He jumped out of his seat, ran to the window, and cried out, "My sparkling!"

So unintentionally, Starscream got his revenge on Soundwave.

**XXX**

_At the Autobot Base…_

Optimus Prime was doing paperwork. Again. Primus, it was like the main purpose of being Prime was doing huge amounts of pointless paperwork!

Optimus had just sent the document that would make poor, clueless Skyfire the official Autobot Taxi and was now looking at a new file that he needed read and sign.

It was a file that asked whether or not to send the Allspark hurtling blindly into space. Optimus's optic ridge rose. This was perhaps the dumbest question anyone could ask him. Who the frag sent him this?

The Autobot Leader shrugged and was about to mark 'no' when, flying in through his window, Ratbat entered and landed on his faceplate. This surprised Optimus, causing him to accidentally mark 'yes', automatically sending the order to the Allspark's guards.

"AAAHHH!," shouted Optimus, "Get this thing off of me!"

While Ratbat had his small claws in Optimus's optics, he noticed the file on the computer screen. _Are the Autobots stupid?_

Then the door opened and Prowl came running in, "Sir, what's wrong?"

"There's something scratching my face!," Optimus shouted.

Prowl looked at the 'thing' and saw that it was a purple cyber-bat. Prowl asked Optimus to hold still and he flicked the cyber-bat off, sending it back out the window. _Whee!_

"Thank you, Prowl," said Optimus, glad that it was gone. The red and blue mech glanced at his computer and saw the file he had just sent. "Oh no…"

**XXX**

_With the Allspark…_

Bumblebee and Bluestreak had guard duty. It seemed to be the only thing they were allowed to do, but at least this time, they were guarding something important and were not risking their lives for something fake! Poor Bumblebee still had a broken vocalizer…

"Hey Bee!," called out Bluestreak, "Prime just sent us an order to launch the Allspark blindly into space, should we do it?"

Bumblebee went over to the computer and looked at the message. It was definitely from Prime. The yellow mute nodded and began to type in the codes that would send the Allspark into space.

**XXX**

While he was flying through the air, Ratbat looked back at the direction he came and saw a cube-shaped object leaving the atmosphere. _They actually did it…_

**xxx**

"I-is that… the Allspark?," asked Prowl when he looked out the window.

Optimus offlined his optics and nodded. Then he cycled his vents and commed Ratchet when he heard Prowl collapse.

**xxx**

As Soundwave was calling Ratbat's name at the window, Starscream noticed something leaving the atmosphere. He shoved the TIC out of the way so he could get a better look, but instead got a face full of Ratbat. "Gah!"

"Ratbat!," cried out Soundwave as he pulled the Cassetticon off of Starscream's face, "Query: Where have you been?"

Ratbat began squeaking and chirping as Soundwave nodded in understanding.

"Well, what did he say?," asked Starscream impatiently.

"The Allspark was launched into space by the Autobots," translated Soundwave.

"What?," asked all three Seekers.

"The Allspark was launched into space by the Autobots," repeated Soundwave.

"WHAT!," bellowed Megatron, who had just entered the Control Room just in time to hear Soundwave's sentence, "Those FOOLS! No matter, that will not stop me from retrieving the Allspark myself." Then the silver mech jumped out the window, transformed into his alt-mode, and flew after the Allspark.

The remaining mechs in the room weren't quite sure what just happened.

"Uh… Did Megatron just ditched the army to go get the Allspark?," asked Skywarp, breaking the silence.

"He did," said Thundercracker, not believing it himself.

Starscream started cackling, "Hah! That idiot will be dead by the end of the month! That means I'm the new leader of the Decepticons! From now on, everyone will call me Lord Starscream and-"

Soundwave smacked the tri-colored Seeker on the back of the helm. "Suggestion: Shut your trap until Lord Megatron is confirmed to be deactivated. Also, try to contact him right now."

Starscream pouted and muttered, "Mood-killer." The Seeker did as he was told, but all he heard was an femme operator say, "I'm sorry but this frequency is no longer in service. Please, do NOT try again. Have a lovely day."

"He's not answering," said the Air Commander.

Soundwave frowned behind his mask and decided to try himself, just to be sure that Starscream wasn't lying. Turned out he wasn't.

"Told you," said Starscream smugly.

"We are going to retrieve him and the Allspark," stated Soundwave.

"Oh no we're not!," shouted Starscream, "There's no way we're sending a team after him! He can burn in the Pit for all I care."

For the first time in years, Soundwave unleashed his tentacles and wrapped them around Starscream's wrists. "We are sending a team."

Starscream glared at the TIC, but nodded, "Fine. But I'll personally lead the team and will choose who will come with me."

"Affirmative," said Soundwave, retracting the tentacles.

Starscream smirked, "Good, because the first member of my team is Frenzy."

"Query: WHAT?"

"Tsk, tsk, you've already agreed to my terms and don't forget Soundwave," sneered the SIC, "I'm your superior officer."

**XXX**

_At the Autobot Base…_

Optimus stood behind his podium while his Autobots waited to hear what news he had for them. "I am afraid to say that due to a pest problem, the Allspark has been sent to space without any specific coordinates."

Everyone gasped.

"And I have more bad news, it seems that Megatron is currently following the Allspark."

Everyone gasped louder.

"But don't fear, I'll be personally leading a team to retrieve the Allspark before Megatron can."

Everyone gasped for the third time.

"Um… You weren't supposed to gasp that one time."

Everyone looked embarrassed.

"So, who's going with you, Sir?," asked Wheeljack.

"I'm taking Jazz (Jazz: Cool!), Ironhide: (Ironhide: Maybe I'll get a shot at Megatron.), Ratchet (Ratchet: Of course. Like Pit I'm going to let you rush off into danger helm first!), and Bumblebee."

Everyone gasped.

Optimus cycled his vents, "Seriously people, stop gasping."

"Optimus, why are we taking Bumblebee?," asked Ironhide.

"Because, old friend, Bumblebee is an excellent scout and soldier. Also, it's partly his fault that the Allspark was sent into space," said Optimus, "and he is going to help us get it back."

"Then why aren't you taking Bluestreak as well?," asked Prowl.

"Simple, Bluesteak talks too much. Ratchet and/or Ironhide would kill him after a week, so he must stay with you Prowl," explained the Prime.

Prowl nodded and Bluestreak silently cheered.

**XXX**

_At the Decepticon Base…_

Starscream entered the medbay, he still had doubts about doing this, but it was the only way he could get Soundwave to calm down. Besides, maybe these experimental upgrades will greatly increase his team's abilities.

Hook entered and said, "Starscream, I just finished with the others. You're the last one."

Starscream nodded and sat on the medical berth. The sedative was injected into his main fuel line and everything became dark.

**xxx**

Starscream groaned as his systems came back online, "Primus, I feel like Devastator kicked me." He froze. His voice! It wasn't screechy, in fact, it was more raspy. Was that a side affect of the upgrade?

"I see you're awake," said Hook, handing him a mirror, "You look every different now, so please, don't scream. I don't want my audios to bleed."

The Seeker took the mirror and gasped when he saw his servo. It was a dusty brown color and it now had talons. He looked in the mirror and his jaw dropped. "I…I…"

"Yes, yes, I know you're upset that you're not pretty any-"

"I finally look like a mech!," cried out Starscream happily.

"You know, I thought you'd be upset by this," said Hook dryly.

"Why would I? With this body, I don't have to worry about getting raped on the mission!"

Hook shrugged, that's one way to look at it.

**xxx**

_The Decepticon Recreation Room…_

Starscream entered the room and no one paid him much attention.

"Hey, you new around here?," asked Skywarp.

Starscream decided to play along and he nodded. "I was just transferred to this base. So... how is it here?"

"It's okay," said Thundercracker, "though it does get annoying when you hear Starcream, the SIC, ranting about how he's better than Megatron and how he will be the next leader of the Decepticons."

"Oh yeah, it's the same thing everyday!," added Skywarp, "I just shut off my audios and listen to the radio."

The other mechs in the room nodded.

Inside, Starscream was becoming pissed, but he said, "Oh, is there anything else I should know?"

Swindle replied, "Well, Starscream's an annoying glitch who looks a hot Seeker femme. Unfortunately, he's got this really screechy voice that makes you want to kill yourself."

_Swindle, you're on my list,_ thought the Seeker angrily. "Excuse me for a moment. I'm getting a message from that glitch now." Starscream pretended to nod to orders, before returning his attention to the other mechs.

"So what did he want?," asked Swindle.

"He wanted me to start my first assignment," replied the brown Seeker, then he ripped out Swindle's optics (because there weren't anymore red lenses, though there were red lights, Swindle was later given blue ones. That is why his optics are purple).

Everyone's optics widened.

Starscream smirked, "Who's next?"

**xxx**

Soundwave entered the medbay, with his other creations following close by. "Scrapper, query: Where is Frenzy?"

Scrapper looked up from his work and led them to another room.

Inside was a very skinny silver mech with blue optics.

"There he is," said Scrapper.

"Query: Where?"

"There," the Constructicon said, pointing at the skinny mech.

"Whoa," said Rumble, "Frenzy, is that you?"

Frenzy nodded, "Y-yeah, y-yeah!"

"What's with the blue optics?," asked Rumble.

"For the upgrade we needed to build a new pair for him," said Scrapper, "and we ran out of red lenses."

Soundwave glared at Scrapper. "You slagger! Query: What have you done to my creation?"

"Hey, don't blame me! You wanted him to get an upgrade-"

"So he can better protect himself, not make him more vulnerable!"

"-And we didn't want him to be a burden on Barricade since he's so heavy."

Soundwave was confused. "Query: What are you talking about? Frenzy is the light one. Rumble is the heavy one."

"Oops."

"Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw. Operation: Deactivate Scrapper."

"Cheep cheep!"

"Pio pio!"

**xxx**

_In the Recreation Room…_

The Decepticons all groaned in pain after the beating they got from the new guy.

Starscream never stopped smirking through it all. "That should teach you to talk smack about your superior officer."

"S-Starscream?," asked Skywarp.

Said Seeker nodded smugly.

"Holy slag! You look like a mech now!," shouted the teleporter.

"Who cares? Someone call the Constructicons," Thundercracker begged.

**xxx**

_After everyone was repaired, it was time for the members of the retrieval team to say their goodbyes._

The Constructicons all gave Bonecrusher a hug and Scrapper said, "Don't go get yourself killed. We need you to become Devastator."

Bonecrusher rolled his optics. "Nice to know I'm so loved."

Starscream looked at his trinemates awkwardly before saying, "Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

Then the brown Seeker was glomped by Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Don't leave Screamer!," wailed Skywarp, "Or at least take us with you!"

"Skywarp, Thundercracker, get off!," shouted Starscream, "You know I need you here to keep an optic on things."

The blue and black Seekers reluctantly got off and helped their trinemate up.

"You do have a point," muttered Thundercracker.

Skywarp pouted, then he remembered something. "Guys, where's Binky? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Thundercracker shrugged and looked at Starscream, who had been trying to sneak away.

"Oh like the Pit, you're taking him with you!," shouted Thundercracker and Skywarp, as they tackled the Air Commander and began wrestling over the stuffed jet.

"I can't believe Starscream looks like a mech now," muttered Barricade to Blackout, "there goes any optic-candy for the trip."

"I wouldn't say that," commented Blackout, glancing at the Seeker pile, "I'd still hit that."

Barricade and Blackout's pet, Scorponok, gave Blackout a weird look. "Blackout, get your optics checked."

Meanwhile, Soundwave and his other creations were saying goodbye to Frenzy.

Rumble hugged his twin and said, "Later, Frenzy. Don't let the wind carry you off."

Frenzy frowned and replied, "H-ha, h-ha. V-very f-funny."

"Cheep cheep (Don't get caught by 'Bots.)," said Lazerbeak.

"Pio Pio (And watch where you throw your shuriken.)," added Buzzsaw.

_"Don't leave Barricade's sight,"_ said Ravage.

Ratbat gave the silver twin a snuggle. _Be a good stick. _

Then Soundwave picked up Frenzy and hugged him tightly. The hug went on for a few minutes when Frenzy asked, "B-boss, l-let me g-go now."

The telepath shook his helm. "Few more minutes."

_A few hours later..._

"Soundwave, we have to go!," yelled Starscream as he and his trinemates tried to pull Frenzy from Soundwave's grasp.

"No!," shouted Soundwave, "He's my sparkling!"

**xxx**

After several hours of pulling Soundwave away from Frenzy (it took half the army to get him to let go), Starscream's crew was finally ready to leave. They all boarded the ship.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were waving goodbye as the ship flew away.

"So… does this mean I'm the pretty Seeker now?," asked Skywarp.

"No, you're still the special needs Seeker," said Thundercracker.

"My sparkling is gone," Soundwave said sadly.

"I'm gonna miss my bro," murmured Rumble.

The other twins and Ratbat all made sad noises as well.

"_Slagger's lucky I didn't eat him first,"_ muttered Ravage, earning odd looks from his family.

**XXX**

_Many, many years later in space…_

Starscream had a huge processor ache. "GPS, tell me which turn to take."

"Turn left at the asteroid," said the machine.

"Glitch, we're in an asteroid field! Which one are you talking about?," shouted the frustrated Seeker.

"The one on the left," said the GPS calmly.

"Aaahhh! I'll-"

"I hate your yelling," interrupted Bonecrusher. He didn't always hate everything, but after spending all this time in a ship with a bunch of weirdos for company, well… you'd hate everything too.

"Take a break, Screamer," said Blackout, "I can handle the GPS."

"Whatever," muttered the Seeker as he got up and went into his room.

Once inside, Starscream noticed that he had a call. The Seeker answered and it was his trine.

"Hey Screamer!," said Skywarp.

"Hey," greeted Thundercracker, "how's the mission?"

"Horrible," muttered Starscream, "The GPS hates me, Frenzy won't stop asking if we're there yet, Bonecrusher hates everything, Barricade isn't helpful, Blackout keeps hitting on me-"

"Wait," interrupted Skywarp, "I thought they wouldn't hit on you because of your upgrade."

"Blackout is getting restless and I'm apparently the closest thing we got to a femme," answered Starscream.

"_Wow…even when you're a triangle, mechs still want you," _muttered a familiar voice, a voice Starscream wasn't used to hearing outside his processor.

"Listen, I'll call you guys back," said Starscream, distractedly.

"But Star-" The line was cut.

The Seeker turned and saw three mechs standing next to him. "First?"

"_Duh,"_ said the mech who looked like Starscream before his upgrade.

"_Hello Starscream," _said a red Seeker with gold optics and a white face. Third, then that meant…

The last mech looked similar to First in some ways, but was slimmer and fuchsia. "Second?"

The mech nodded.

"Holy slag you have a big-"

"_Don't say it!"_ Second screeched.

_"He's a bit sensitive about his chin," _whispered Third.

Starscream slumped in his chair. "Oh Primus, the voices have bodies!"

"_We don't have bodies. You're just imagining us with them," _explained Third.

"Oh, that makes me feel better," the SIC said sarcastically, "the voices don't have bodies, I'm just crazy."

"_Scorponok is on your helm," _pointed out First.

"Son of a glitch!," shouted Starscream. The drone always liked to bother him. "Blackout get in here!"

Blackout rushed in, "What's up?"

"Your thing is on me!"

Blackout looked down at his crotch-plate in confusion.

"Not that thing! Scorponok!"

_And my dears, you all know what happens to them next._

_The end. _

_

* * *

_A/N: I can't believe it... TESOW is really over. *sobs*

Starscream: Thank Primus! The humiliation is over!

Kankuro & Tonya: *laughing*

Starscream: *glaring* What's so funny?

Kankuro: Listen, 9aza's been a fan of me since she unlocked me in Clash of Ninja 2, so she's given me a lot of abuse over the years...

Starscream: And I care why?

Tonya: Because stupid, she's made up tons of crack stories about Kankuro and other characters with her brother, meaning that she's not done with you.

Kankuro: *smirking* Not even by a long shot. Once she decides to abuse a character, it's hard to get her to stop. Have you seen the list of sequels she has planned for you and the other Transformers?

Starscream: Sequels? *sees list* Primus, there's got to be at least 15 sequel oneshots planned! *shakes fist* Frag you 9aza! I hope you burn in the Pit for this!

Oh you'll get over it. Anyways, it's time to thank everyone.

First of all, a special thanks to both Arctic Banana and Kibble Beast. Seriously, if it weren't for your encouragement, I wouldn't have gotten the nerve to post this story.

A special thanks as well to VeekaIzhanez for being my first reviewer and for being the first to fave my story.

A special thanks to Kibble Beast and Wannabe Starscream for reviewing practically every chapter. My goodness, you two have been busy! XD

Thank you TFSTARFIRE, Rain/Soundwave (mysterious-joker on deviantArt), thedinoknowsall, weemonster, Jessie07, lokimademedoit, JuJill, Rheallia, anonybot, Ultimos-11, Carlough, smiley face and Shock Shark for reviewing.

As well as a thank you to Kibble Beast, thedinoknowsall, weemonster, Silver-head angel, JuJill, lokimademedoit, TFSTARFIRE, thepheonixqueen, Ultimos-11, Shock Shark, and Carlough for telling me your thoughts about TESOW by PMing me.

Your comments kept me from deleting this when my self-esteem was low.

Thank you chickentyrant5, TFSTARFIRE, thundercracker76, Kibble Beast, thedinoknowsall, weemonster, firebird234, Jessie07, JuJill, lokimademedoit, Rheallia, Wannabe Starscream, Candid Mango, Kira Fuego, Ulitmos-11, Carlough, Ruby650, and Shock Shark for faving.

Thank you Kibble Beast, TFSTARFIRE, thedinoknowsall, Silver-head angel, weemonster, a1andb2, Jessie07, lokimademedoit, Rheallia, thepheonixqueen, Ultimos-11, and Carlough for alerting.

Finally, thank you readers for checking out my story and for sticking by it until the end.

You guys all rock! :D

And yes, Starscream isn't lying, I have a whole bunch of sequels planned, I just don't know when I'll post them. But keep an eye out for the first sequel, it will be called _Caught Up _and it will take place after the 2007 movie.

Now enjoy this little taste of what's in store for the sequels (this is just dialogue I plan to use). (Note: **xxx **means that it's a different scene or from a different story. Not in any particular order).

**xxx**

Starscream: Glitch, you better give me back mah pastry!

**xxx**

Blackshadow: *smirking* Nice apron.

Starscream: This was the only one in my size!

Blackshadow: Uh huh, sure...

Starscream: Do you want to get grounded?

**xxx**

Soundwave: Cassetticons, Operation: Save Skywarp!

-few minutes later-

Cassetticons: Daddy, save us!

Soundwave: Slag.

**xxx**

First Aid: I'm not the pink Power Ranger!

Skywarp: Shut up, Pink Power Ranger.

**xxx**

Thundercracker: Skywarp, don't do this. It's a big mistake.

Skywarp: You know, TC, it's really hard to take you seriously when you're wearing that outfit.

Thundercracker: Hey, I lost a bet and you know the terms were that I wear a skirt.

Skywarp: Yeah, a _skirt_. Now explain the blouse.

Thundercracker: It matches the skirt.

**xxx**

Mrs. Bennett: *over the phone* Did the house blow up?

Starscream: *over the phone* No, but the Autobot Base did.

**xxx**

Skywarp: Hey TC, I'm friends with the Joker!

Thundercracker: *reading newspaper* That's nice, Skywarp.

Joker: Want to rob a bank?

Skywarp: Sure! TC, I'm going to rob a bank with the Joker! *teleports*

Thundercracker: *still reading* Have fun.

**xxx**

Skyfire: What the-? When did you install stairs on me!

Starscream: When you were napping.

**xxx**

Sign: Skywarp at play.

Skywarp: Oh, come on! That's not funny!

Sunstreaker: It is to me.

**xxx**

Starscream: With a wave of my magic wand~ I'm the master of your fate!

Skyfire: He's singing...

Prowl: How did we get in these cages?

**xxx**

Skyfire: You can take your jacket off. You don't need it anymore.

Starscream: But I like my pink jacket.

Sunstreaker: What is wrong with you?

**xxx**

Starscream: *kicks down the door* I knew one day something would mutate and try to kill us all!

**xxx**

Skids & Mudflap: Decepticons can suck our popsicles!

Starscream: Oh, they are so dead.

Thundercracker & Skywarp: *nodding*

**xxx**

Rumble: Our coffins are shoeboxes?

Soundwave: Keyword: Coffin. You will be sharing a shoebox.

Ratbat: Daddy, you're cheap.

**xxx**

Jazz: *hugging his girlfriend* I love you Slipstream.

(TFA) Skywarp: I'm not Slipstream.

Jazz: 'Fraidy Warp? Where's Slipstream?

Slipstream: I'm over here, idiot.

**xxx**

Jetfire: Get off my lawn! *takes out shotgun*

Bumblebee: But I live here!

Jetfire: I don't care! *shoots at Bumblebee*

**xxx**

Thundercracker: Since Starscream's gone, I'm in charge.

Soundwave: *unleashes tentacles*

Thundercracker: Eep! Nevermind, I'm going to Mexico.

Soundwave: That's what I thought.

**xxx**

Skywarp: When do I become leader?

Starscream: You're last in line, after this rock.

**xxx**

Skywarp: *running* Oh slag, oh slag, oh slag!

Starscream: *chasing* Skywarp, you slut, get back here!

**xxx**

I hope you all enjoyed that taste and I hope you'll stick around for the sequels.

Please review if you liked.

Goodbye everyone! :3


End file.
